May's fantastic journey
by WitChan
Summary: May sets off a fantastic journey to become a trainer, and to have her way with trainers and Pokemon. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Chapter 1

"Yes... yes... lick that pussy good, baby... Go deepthroat on her..." a moaning May said as she masturbated while watching porn on her computer. On the screen, a woman licked another woman's pussy while the same woman getting her pussy licked sucked a man's dick. "May!" May's mother said as she knocked on her daughter's door. "Damn it!" May cursed. She stopped masturbating and minimize the video she watched.

"Coming, mom!" May said. She got off her chair and went closer to the door. She then opened it. "What is it, mom?" May asked. "Professor Birch wants to see you." May's mother replied. "What? Why?" May asked. He said he want you to obtain a free starter, a Pokémon." May's mother replied. "Does that mean I gotta start a new journey with a Pokémon or two?" May asked. "Yes." May's mother said. "I don't wanna. I want to stay here and play on my computer forever and ever." May said.

"You can't just stay on your computer like that, May. You gotta get out more. There is nothing with meeting new people." May's mother said. May sighed. "Ok then. I'll get out more. I hope I can make new friends and play with them." May said. "I'm sure you will, honey." May's mother said. "Oh, and before you leave, you need your backpack to make your journey a lot better." the woman reminded. "Ok, mom." May said.

A minute later...

"I'm here, Professor Birch." May said after she opened Professor Birch's door. I'm glad you're here, May. Take a look at this." Professor Birch said. May went closer to the table of three pokeballs. "I want you to choose one of the three pokeballs lying here." Professor Birch added. "Erm... I'm not sure which one to choose." May said. A boy entered the lab and it was Brendan. May turned around and smiled. "Why, hello there." May said.

"Hi there, miss." Brendan said. Then, he turned his attention to Professor Birch. "Sorry I'm late, man." Brendan added. "That's ok, Brendan. This lovely girl, May, is trying to choose the perfect starter for her journey." Professor Birch said. "That's why she's here, huh? Well, I'm gonna make a quick decision and get out of here." Brendan said. He chose the pokeball on the left, which had Treecko in it.

"Don't leave yet, Brendan. I gotta give you and May a pokedex. Then, you can leave." Professor Birch said. "Ok then." Brendan said. "Hmm... I'll choose... this one!" May finally choose a pokeball. It had Mudkip in it. "And here are the Pokedexs. Use them wisely." Professor Birch said. He gave Brendan and May one Pokedex. "How does it work, Professor?" May asked.

"It's simple." Professor Birch explained May and Brendan how to use the pokedex and how it works. "Ah, I see. Thank you." May said. "No problem, May. Oh, and I gotta give you two something before you leave." Professor Birch said. He grabbed ten Ultra Balls off the top dresser. Then, he gave five each to May and Brendan. "Those are Ultra Balls. It has a higher rate capture than a pokeball and a Great Ball. Now, off you go." Professor Birch said.

Brendan and May head out of the lab. Then, they head north. "Hmm... what's this?" May picked up a TM machine, Ice Beam. "It says "Technical Machine thirteen: Ice Beam". I read about TM's on the internet. Maybe I should give it to my Pokémon." May said. She put the TM items inside Mudkip's pokeball, teaching him Ice Beam. After that, May went closer to Brendan as fast as she could.

"Wait up, Brendan." May said, making him turn around. "Do you wanna battle me?" she asked. "Sure, May." Brendan replied. "Good." May said. Both trainers move back a little and release their Pokémon. "Tackle, Treecko!" "Use Ice Beam, Mudkip!" The Treecko tackled Mudkip, giving him a bit of damage. Then, the Mudkip retaliated with Ice Beam. The Treecko fainted. "Oh, man. That was my only Pokémon. I gotta catch more." Brendan said. "Yeah, me too. I can't just use one Pokémon." May said. Both trainers put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs.

May went closer to Brendan. "Before we move on, let's say we... have fun with each other." May suggested. "Like what, May?" Brendan asked. He didn't know what May was talking about. "Like this, sweetie." May replied as she grabbed Brendan's crotch and squeezed it. Brendan smiled. "Now I know what you mean, May." Brendan said. Brendan move his face closer to May's and gave her a kiss on the lips.

May squeezed Brendan's ass after moving her hands closer to it. Brendan did the same to May's ass. He squeezed it hard. The two then shared a tongue kiss. "Mmm... mmm... mmm..." both moaned as they continue to kiss. A few minutes later, the two broke their kiss. Also, they let go of each other's asses. "Oh, that was fantastic, Brendan." May said. "Agreed." Brendan agreed.

"Prepare for a nice dick-sucking, baby." May said. She kneeled down and touched Brendan's pants. Then, she pulled them down along with his underwear. She occupied the bottom half of his dick with her hand. Then, she put her mouth on the upper part and sucked it. Brendan moaned. May now jerked Brendan's dick while sucking on it. She looked at Brendan with those beautiful eyes of hers and Brendan looked at her too.

"Oh, May. That feels so good." Brendan moaned and moaned. He touched May's head and moved it back and forth. May moved her other hand to Brendan's balls and squeezed them. "Oh, you dirty girl. You dirty, dirty girl." Brendan said. May sucked on it as fast as she can. Also, she made slurping noises. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Make me cum in your mouth, you dirty bitch." Brendan said.

Hearing Brendan's words, May moved her hand away from Brendan's dick and sucked it whole. She went faster than ever. "I'm almost there, baby. I'm almost there." Brendan reminded. He made a slight scream, meaning he finally came. "Oh, that felt good." Brendan said. May got off his dick and swallowed the sperm inside her mouth. "Delicious." May said. "Let me lick your pussy, May." Brendan said.

"Ok, Brendan." May said. She pulled his shorts and panties down, exposing her wet pussy to Brendan. "Lick that carpet good, baby." May said as she laid flat on the soft grass and spread her legs. Brendan got on his belly and crawled a bit closer to May's wet pussy. Then, he licked it. May closed her eyes and moaned. "Go deep, baby." May said. Brendan moved his tongue deeper and resume licking.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I'm talking about." May said. She went under her shirt and bra with her left hand. Then, she circled the breast. "Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. Brendan. Make me cum on your face. You know you want that too." May said. She opened her beautiful eyes and looked at Brendan licking her sweet pussy. Also, Brendan looked at her with his eyes.

"You look better when you lick my pussy like that, baby." May said. She moaned and moaned and moaned. "Hurry and make me cum, you bad boy." May said. "Hurry. Hurry. Hurry. Please hurry." May added. Finally, she came with a slight scream. Brendan got off May's pussy. May panted and then stopped. "Oh, thank you. I needed that." May said. She and Brendan got up and pulled their stuff up.

"Not a problem, May. We can battle and have sex with each other later, ok?" Brendan said. "Ok, baby." May said. Brendan went south. May was starting to feel hornier than ever. She wanted more sex than the one she just did with Brendan. "I gotta move on and have sex with other people." May said. She went south to continue her journey.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May was heading east while humming. But then, she stopped and saw a green-haired boy, Wally, training his Ralts. "Hi there, sweetie." May said, distracting Wally. "Hi there." Wally said. "What's your name, sexy?" May asked as she went closer to Wally. "I'm Wally," Wally replied. "You?" he asked. "I'm May, a girl who wanna fuck you now." May replied. May grabbed Wally's crotch and squeezes it.

"Um... can we do it later?" Wally said. "Why? Do you need to train your Pokémon or something?" May asked. "Yes." Wally replied. "Ok." May said. She moved her hand away from Wally's crotch. Both blushed. "Say, you won't mind if I train with ya?" May asked. "I won't mind, May." Wally replied. "Thanks." May said.

Several minutes later...

"Well, that's that. I'm done here." May said as she put her Mudkip back inside his ball. "Would you like to battle me, May?" Wally asked. "Of course, Wally." May replied. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Wally said. May moved several inches away from Wally and release her Mudkip. "Psychic, Ralts!" "Use Hydro Pump!" The Ralts enters her mind and use Psychic, giving her opponent a decent amount of damage. Then, the Mudkip retaliated with a chunk of water spray out of his mouth, sending Ralts to the bushes. The Ralts fainted.

"Damn... I lost my first battle... Oh, well..." Wally said. "That's two in a row for me." May said as Wally rush to his fainted Ralts and put her back inside her pokeball. May went closer to Wally and slapped his ass. Wally turned around while blushing. "Let's do this now!" May said. "Ok, May." Wally said. "But first, I gotta do this." May said. She turned around and went closer to her Mudkip. Then, she put him back inside his pokeball.

After that, she turned back around and went closer to Wally again. "Let's start, shall we?" May said. She touched Wally's shirt. Then, she quickly removed it. After removing the shirt, she turned her attention to the pants. Then, she pulled them down along with the underwear, exposing his dick to May's eyes. "Sit for me, sexy." May said. Wally sat on the ground. May removed Wally's shoes at the same time and then the socks. Then, she removed the pants and underwear.

"Now it's your turn." May said as she removed her backpack and sat it on the ground. She sat on the ground. Wally removed May's left shoe. Then, he removed the right one. After removing them, he removed both May's socks. He touched May's shirt and removed it, exposing the girl's bra. He went behind May's bra with both his hands and removed it, exposing May's decent-sized breasts. Wally touched the left one with his hand.

Then, he let go. He touched May's shorts and removed them, exposing the panties. He then touched the panties and removed them, exposing May's wet pussy. "Fuck me good, baby, and don't cum inside me." May said. May laid flat on the ground and Wally got atop of the taller trainer. He plunged his dick in May's wet pussy and fucked her. Both moaned.

"You call that fucking? Fuck me faster!" May said. "Ok, May." Wally said. Wally fucked May faster, albeit slightly. "You gotta do better than that, Wally." May said. Hearing May, Wally responded with a faster movement. "That's it, baby. Keep fucking me like that." May said.

May moaned louder. She touched Wally's ass with both her hands and squeezed it. "Yes, Wally, yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! But don't cum in my pussy!" May exclaimed. Wally continue to fuck May's brains out. May squeezed Wally's ass harder. She inserted her close finger in Wally's asshole and fingered it. "Oh, May." Wally said. "You like that, baby? I know you do!" May said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh, baby! Yeah!" May said. "I can feel my sperm reaching closer to my dickhole, baby." Wally said. He quickly got off May and went closer to her face while jerking his dick. Finally, he came on May's face. "So hot..." May wiped the sperm off her face and put it in her mouth. Then, she swallowed it. "...and delicious." May added.

She got up and press her lips on Wally's. The two shared a kiss. May squeezed Wally's ass again with her hands and Wally did the same to May's nice ass. A few minutes later, the two broke their kiss and got off each other's asses. They recah to their stuff and put them back on. "Bye, baby. I gotta move on." May said. She headed east. "Bye, May." Wally said as he waved good-bye at May.

May headed to Petalburg City. She saw her father, Norman, coming out of his Gym. May rush to him. "Hi, dad." May said. "Why, hello there, May. Your mom called me and say that you're starting a journey." Norman said. "She did, huh? That's nice." May said. "What Pokémon did you obtain from Professor Birch?" Norman asked. "A Mudkip. That is all." May replied.

"Ah, a Mudkip. You can use it to beat the first, fourth, and seventh Gym Leaders. Also, you can use its evolve forms to beat the third Gym Leader. Sounds like your starter can wipe half of the Gym Leaders, huh?" Norman said. Uh-huh. Anyway, I want to battle you. I want to show how strong I am with my Mudkip. Right now, I have an undefeated streak, winning two battles in a row against my friends, Wally and Brendan." May said.

"It'd be lovely for us to battle each other, May, but we can't. You need to collect four badges if you want to battle me." Norman said. "Why, dad?" May asked. "Because the Pokémon officials place me as the fifth Gym Leader, that's why." Norman replied. "Oh, man. That's messed up." May said.

"I know, May, but it's not that hard to collect four badges. Oh, and before you leave, here's a Town Map. Your mom told me to give you one since she forgot to buy one." Norman said. He gave a Town Map to May. "Thanks, dad. I'll see you at your Gym after I collect four badges." May said. "I hope so, May." Norman said. Norman went back inside his Gym. May looked at him from behind with that cute smile of hers. "I can't wait to have fun with you, dad." May said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mudkip... you're flashing..." May saw Mudkip evolving. The Mudkip turned in a Marshtomp. "Nice. My Mudkip turned into a stronger looking Pokémon." May added. She identified the Marshtomp with her pokedex. "Ah... so you're a Marshtomp, huh? Weird name, but whatever." May said. She put the pokedex back inside her backpack. She looked at the Marshtomp's dick and smiled.

"You wanna have fun with me, Marshtomp?" May asked. The Marshtomp nod his head. "Good. Let me remove everything off me first." May said. She quickly remove everything off her, leading her naked. She laid flat on the smooth ground. "Suck my nipples, Marshtomp." May said. The Marshtomp walk closer to his trainers breasts. He touched the sides of the left breast with his hand. Then, he sucked the nipple. May moaned.

"Oh, your mouth feels warm, Marshtomp." May said. The Marshtomp looked at May's lovely expression with his eyes. "Oh, Marshtomp. Don't stop." May added. She didn't want her Water/Ground-type Pokémon to stop. The Marshtomp sucked the nipple harder. May moaned a bit louder. "Yeah, baby, yeah. That's what I'm talking about." May said.

The girl reached her other nipple with her right hand and pinched it hard with her fingers. "Oh, yes... yes... yes... yes... Marshtomp... don't stop... don't stop..." May said. She now flickered the same nipple she squeezed. "Ah... ah... ah... my body... it's tingling wild... and I love it..." May said.

"Ah... ah... I can't take much anymore, Marshtomp..." May said. The Marshtomp got off his trainer's nipple and May stopped flickering her own nipple. "Lay down for me, Marshtomp." May said. The Marshtomp laid on the smooth ground and got up. Then, she sat on the Marshtomp's dick with her wet pussy and move up and down. May resume moaned. Also, the Marshtomp moaned. May's decent sized tits jiggled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm gonna make us cum together, baby!" May said. A few minutes later, the two came together. May dropped on the ground as she and Marshtomp panted with joy. Then, they stopped. "Fuck, that was amazing, Marshtomp." May said. She got up and crawled closer to the Marshtomp. "Let's find and catch a Pokémon or two, shall we?" May said.

Minutes later...

After owning the trainers in Rustboro's Gym, May continued forward. Minutes ago, she captured five Pokémon in the same area where Mudkip evolved. She had a Gyarados with Dragon Dance, Waterfall, Earthquake, and Fly, a Heracross with Close Combat, Megahorn, Stone Edge, and Facade, a Weavile with Ice Punch, Night Slash, Ice Shard, and Low Kick, a Hydreigon with Draco Meteor, Dark Pulse, Fire Blast, and Earth Power, and a Beautifly with Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Air Slash, and Hidden Power (Ground). Her Marshtomp only had Stealth Rock, Hydro Pump, Earthquake, and Ice Beam.

Anyway, May reached the sexy Gym Leader, Roxanne, with that cute smile of hers. Roxanne also smiled. "Hi, sexy. I'm May, a girl trying to find the Gym Leader." May introduced herself to Roxanne. "Are you the Gym Leader?" she asked. "Yes, and I'm Roxanne," Roxanne replied. "Roxanne. Cute name." May complimented. Roxanne blushed. "Oh, thanks for the compliment, May." Roxanne said. The Rock-type Gym Leader went closer to May with that same smile she had.

"So, are we gonna battle each other or do you wanna do it later?" Roxanne asked smoothly. "We can do it now." May replied. "Ok, sweetie. Time to face my rock-solid wrath." Roxanne said. The trainers stepped inches away from each other. May released Marshtomp and Roxanne released a level 22 Golem. "Spray that thing with Hydro Pump, Marshtomp!" "Explosion, Golem!" The Marshtomp sprayed a chunk of water at his opponent, crashing him towards a wall. After the assault, the Golem made a quick hop on Marshtomp and used Explosion. Both Pokémon fainted.

"Ok then... go, Hydreigon!" May released Hydreigon and put the fainted starter back inside his pokeball. Roxanne released a level 26 Crustle and put Golem back inside his ball. "Dark Pulse, Hydreigon!" "Use Shell Smash!" The Hydreigon smashed her opponent with Dark Pulse. Then, the Crustle used Shell Smash. "Good. Now crush that Hydreigon with X-Scissor!" "Dark Pulse again, Hydreigon!"

The Crustle sliced the psuedo-legendary with his Bug-type move. The levitating Pokémon collided on the ground and fainted. "Go, Weavile!" May released Weavile and put the fainted Hydreigon inside her ball. "X-Scissor again, Crustle!" "Ice Shard!" The Weavile creates a hurl of ice and throws it at her opponent. The Crustle fainted. "Let's do this shit, Rhyperior!" Roxanne released a level 27 Rhyperior and put Crustle back inside his ball.

"Wreck that Weavile with Stone Edge!" "Low Kick!" The Weavile attacked the heavier Pokémon with two of her feet. Then, the Rhyperior smacked Weavile with Stone Edge after releasing several stones off the ground. The Weavile fainted. "Go, Heracross!" May released Heracross in battle and put the fainted Weavile inside her ball. "Close Combat!" "Stone Edge again, Rhyperior!"

The Heracross rush to his opponent and assaulted him with repeated punches. The Rhyperior fainted. "Go, Aerodactyl!" Roxanne released a level 30 Aerodactyl and put the fainted Rhyperior inside his ball. "Brave Bird, Aerodactyl!" "Stone Edge"! The Aerodactyl strike his opponent with a quick Brave Bird. The Heracross fainted. "You can do this, Gyarados!" May released Gyarados and put Heracross back inside his ball.

The Gyarados intimidated Aerodactyl with a sharp glare. "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" "Stone Edge, Aerodactyl!" The Aerodactly attempted to strike Gyarados with Stone Edge, but the Gyarados barely dodged it. The Gyarados boosts his attack and speed with Dragon Dance. "Damn... use Stone Edge again!" "Waterfall!" The Gyarados quickly strike his prehistoric opponent with Waterfall. The Aerodactyl fainted.

"Ugh... now I gotta deal with this... go, Carracosta!" Roxanne released her level 31 Carracosta and put the prehistoric Pokémon back inside his ball. "Earthquake, Gyarados!" "Shell Smash!" The Gyarados slammed his tail on the ground to unleash an Earthquake, hitting Carracosta with it. After taking the hit, the Carracosta used Shell Smash. "Watefall, Gyarados!" "Stone Edge!" The Gyarados quickly strike his opponent with Waterfall. The Carracosta fainted.

"Damn... only one more Pokémon to use..." Roxanne said. She released her last Pokémon, a level 33 shiny Gigalith, in battle. He was holding a Quick Claw. "Waterfall again, Gyarados!" "Stone Edge!" The Gyarados attacked his opponent with Waterfall. Then, the Gigalith retaliated with Stone Edge. The Gyarados finally fainted after he fell on the ground. "Fucking finally, man!" Roxanne exclaimed. "There goes my fifth Pokémon... You can do this, Beautifly!" May released her last Pokémon, Beautifly, and put the fainted Gyarados back inside his ball.

"Bug Buzz!" "Finish this with Stone Edge, Gigalith!" Feeling the rare activation of his Quick Claw, the Gigalith quickly released several stone off the ground. It missed, had Beautifly dodged it. Then, the Beautifly attacked her opponent with Bug Buzz. The Gigalith fainted. "Well, that a bitch, but a loss is a loss. Congrats, May." Roxanne said. "What a great battle we had, Roxanne. I hope I have another battle like this." May said. "I hope so too, May. You look good while battling against me." Roxanne said. She and May put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs.

Roxanne smoothly walk closer to May and touch her back. "Here's your badge, baby." Roxanne cooed as she gave May one of her badges. May put the badge in her backpack. Roxanne slowly move her hand to May's ass and rubbed it. Both blushed. "You like that?" Roxanne cooed. "Yes, Roxanne." May replied. The two move their faces closer to one another and shared a kiss on the lips. May moved both her hands behind Roxanne and touched her ass. Then, she squeezed it.

The two now reach each other's tongues and wrestle with the other. May squeezed Roxanne's ass harder. Roxanne touched May's ass with her other hand and squeezed it with both her hands. Both moaned a little as they went on and on. Minutes later, the two broke their hot kiss.

"Oh, what a specticular kiss we had, Roxanne." May said. "I strongly agree, baby." Roxanne said. The two let go of each other's asses and bodies. "Wanna 69 with me, baby?" Roxanne asked. "Hell yes." May replied. The trainers remove everything off them, exposing each other's naked bodies. The taller girl, Roxanne, laid on the floor first. Then, May laid atop of Roxanne's body in an opposite direction. The two began to eat each other out.

Again, they moaned together. May reached her fingers from the left hand to Roxanne's asshole and fingered it. Feeling her asshole getting fingered from May, Roxanne responded by fingering May's own asshole. The Gym Leader then touched May's as with her other hand and squeezed it. The two kept going and going. Finally, they came on each other's faces. The girls got off each other and got up.

"Let me suck your nipples before I leave, Roxanne." May said. "Ok, sweetie." Roxanne said. May moved slightly down to Roxanne's breasts. She then put her mouth on the right nipple and sucked it. For the third time, Roxanne moaned. May made sucking noises. "Oh, May. That felt good." Roxanne said. She touched May's hair with her right hand and rubbed it gently.

"You look so damn beautiful, baby." Roxanne said. May looked at Roxanne's expression. The younger girl touched Roxanne's other nipple with her right hand and circled it. Roxanne moaned a bit louder. "Yes, baby, yes. May. You're so good at this." Roxanne said. May switched nipples, meaning she sucked the left one and circled the right one. "Oh, May..." Roxanne added.

"Don't stop... don't stop... don't stop... oh, don't stop you beautiful, beautiful girl..." Roxanne added more. May continued to suck and play Roxanne's nipples after a lot of time pass by. "Ok, May... you can stop now..." Roxanne finally told May to stop. May got off her nipples. "That was amazing, May." Roxanne said. "I enjoyed sucking your nipples, Roxanne. I'll come back here and suck them again if I can." May said. "I know you will, baby. Good luck through the rest of your journey." Roxanne said. The girls gae each other a brief kiss. Then, they put their own stuff back on. After that, May headed out of the Gym. Roxanne waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I gotta take a break here." May stopped her tracks at the beach. She was inches away from Dewford Town. She released Heracross out of his pokeball. She looked at her Heracross with the cute, seductive look of hers. "Wanna fuck me, Heracross?" May cooed. The Heracross nod his head. "Good." May said. She quickly remove everyhing off her, leading her naked. "Now holding me." May added. She hopped on Heracross, making him hold her. Then, May touched and place Heracross' dick in her pussy.

May moved up and down and so did the Heracross as he controlled his dick. Both moaned. "Ah... ah... ah... Heracross... Don't stop... Don't stop... Don't stop until we cum together..." May moaned and moaned as the fucking went on. "Come on, baby... Cum for us... Please, cum for us..." May said.

"Ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... Oh, baby... ah... ah... ah..." May continued to spout the same words out of her mouth as she and Heracross kept going and going. "Shit, man... I can feel it..." May added more. She finally screamed loudly, meaning she came. The Heracross also came in May's pussy. Both panted. Then, they stop. "Oh, Heracross... That was amazing..." May said.

Minutes later...

In Dewford's Gym, May knocked her opponent's last Fighting-type Pokémon with her Beautifly. "Good. I hope you're the last regular trainer I battled in this Gym." May said as she put Beautifly back in her pokeball. "I am. You're eight seconds away from the Gym Leader. Keep going straight, then move left, up and then right." the trainer said. "Thanks for the hint, babe." May said.

She gave the trainer a kiss on the forehead. Then, she move on. Several seconds later, she finally reach towards Brawly. "Ah. A challenger. It's about time. I'm Brawly," Brawly introduced himself to May. "And, I'm May," May also introduced herself to Brawly. She touched Brawly's chest with her shoulder. "Before we battle, I want to ask you this. Have you ever had sex with a chick before?" May asked. "Yes." Brawly replied.

"That's very nice. Also, did you make her scream?" May asked again. "I did, May." Brawly replied. "Ok. You won't mind fucking me after our battle, right?" May asked. "I won't mind. I'll rock your world so good that you'll ask me to have sex with you again and again." Brawly replied. "That's what I like to hear. Let's battle before we have sex, shall we?" May said.

May moved inches away from Brawly. Then, she released Beautifly and Brawly released a level 30 Machoke holding an Eviolite. "Air Slash, Beautifly!" "Crush that Beautifly with Rock Slide, Machoke!" The butterfly Pokemon slashed her opponent with her wings. After getting hit, the Machoke retaliated with Rock Slide, sending Beautifly on the ground. The Beautifly fainted.

"Go, Heracross!" May released Heracross out of his pokeball and put the fainted Beautifly back in her pokeball. "Close Combat!" "Confuse him with Dymanic Punch!" The Heracross rush to his opponent and assaulted the muscular Pokémon. The Machoke fainted. "Go, Hitmonlee!" Brawly released a level 33 Hitmonlee holding a Normal Gem and put Machoke back in his pokeball. "Fake Out!" "Close Combat!" The Hitmonlee clapped his hands on Heracross, flinching him.

"Damn... try to use Close Combat again!" "Now use Blaze Kick!" The Hitmonlee attempted to assault Heracross with a fiery kick, but missed. The Heracross assaulted his opponent with repeated punches. The Hitmonlee fainted. "You can do this, Hariyama!" Brawly released a level 34 Hariyama holding a Flame Orb and put the fainted Hitmonlee back in his pokeball. "Close Combat again!" "Fake Out!"

The Hariyama quickly flinched Heracross with his hands. Then, the Hariyama's Flame Orb was activated. "Ugh... Fake Out is starting to annoy me... Anyway, use Close Combat, Heracross!" "Bullet Punch!" The Hariyama attacked his opponent first again, giving him a swift punch. The Heracross fainted. "Aw, hell..." May said. She put Heracross back in his pokeball and released Gyarados.

The Gyarados intimidating his opponent with that deadly glare of his. "Damn... smack him hard with Stone Edge, Hariyama!" "Dragon Dance!" The Gyarados boosts his Attack and Speed with Dragon Dance and Hariyama released several stones out of the ground. It missed, however. "Ugh... try to damage him hard with Bullet Punch!" "Strike that Hariyama with Waterfall!"

The Hariyama quickly strike his opponent with a swift punch, which dealt small damage. Then, the actrocious Pokémon retaliated with Waterfall. The Hariyama fainted. "Go, Lucario!" Brawly released a level 35 Lucario holding a Focus Sash. Then, he put the fainted Hariyama back in his pokeball. "Earthquake!" "Stone Edge!" The Gyarados slammed his tail on the ground, creating an Earthquake to damage Lucario. Then, the Lucario used Ston Edge, barely hitting Gyarados.

"Waterfall, Gyarados!" "Finish that Gyarados with Extremespeed!" The Lucario delivered a deadly blow with a quick tackle. The Gyarados collapsed on the ground and fainted. "Damn... go, Weavile!" May released Weavile and put the fainted Gyarados in his pokeball. "Extremespeed!" "Ice Shard that Lucario!" The Lucario strike Weavile first with Extremespeed. Then, the Weavile retaliated with Ice Shard. The Lucario fainted.

"Great. Only two more to use. I hope I can hang on longer." Brawly said. He released a level 36 Poliwrath and put the fainted Lucario in his ball. "Low Kick!" "KO her with Circle Throw!" The Weavile kicked her opponent with both her feet. The Poliwrath then retaliated with Circle Throw. The Weavile fainted. "Go, Hydreigon!" May released her fifth Pokémon in battle and put the fainted Weavile in her pokeball.

"Draco Meteor!" "Circle Throw again, Poliwrath!" The Hydreigon attacked her opponent hard with Draco Meteor with tons of comets. The Poliwrath fainted. "Take care of business, Conkeldurr!" Brawly aggressively released a level 38 Conkeldurr in battle and put the fainted Poliwrath in his pokeball. "Draco Meteor again, Hydreigon!" "Finish her with Hammer Arm!" The Hydreigon used Draco Meteor again. This time, it dealt lesser damage to the opponent. And speaking of the opponent, the Conkeldurr retaliated with a hard hit on Hydreigon's head. The Hydreigon collapsed and fainted.

"Let's finish this together, Marshtomp!" May released Marshtomp as her last Pokémon to use in battle. Then, she put Hydreigon back in her pokeball. The Marshtomp was now holding an Eviolite. "Spray him with Hydro Pump!" "Hammer Arm again!" The Water/Ground-type Pokémon sprayed his Fighting-typ opponent with a chunk of water. Then, the Unovian Pokémon retaliated with Hammer Arm.

The Marshtomp didn't faint. "Damn it... finish him with another Hammer Arm!" "Hydro Pump again, Marshtomp!" The Marshtomp, again, used Hydro Pump on his opponent. The Conkeldurr fainted. "If not for that Eviolite your Marshtomp was holding, I would have won, but oh well. You beat me fair and square." Brawly said. "I did, didn't it?" May said as she and Brawly put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs.

"Here's your badge, babe." Brawly went under his pocket and gave May his badge. "Two down, six to go." May said. She put the badge in her backpack. Then, she touched Brawly's chest like she did earlier. "Let's go naked, baby." May said. "Ok, beautiful." Brawly said. Both trainers remove everything off them. Then, May laid on the floor and spread her legs. Brawly sat on the floor and insert his dick in May's pussy, making her gasp.

"Here's something I want to say before you fuck me. Don't cum on me." May said. "Ok, May. I promise I won't cum on you." Brawly said. The Fighting-type trainer fucked May. Both moaned. "That's right, baby. Keep fucking my wild pussy with that big, juicy dick of yours." May said.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Fuck, that feels so good. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Go faster. Make me scream." May said. Brawly responded with a faster movement. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. That's it, baby. That's it. Try to make me scream with your fast fucking." May said.

Brawly continue fucking May with the same speedy movement. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! You're doing it! You're doing it!" May moaned louder and louder, which lead her to scream with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, yes!" May constantly repeat the same word she's saying.

"Prepare for my cum, baby!" Brawly got off May's pussy and rush to her face. He released his sperm on May's lips. May opened her mouth to taste and swallow the sperm, which she did. "Fuck, that was delicious." May said. She got up and gave Brawly a kiss on the lips. "I enjoyed most of your fucking, baby. I promise I'll let you do it again." May said. "Can't wait." Brawly said. He kissed May on the lips. Then, the two put their stuff back on. After that, May walked away.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

May headed north to Mauville City. A girl coming out of Mauville City headed down to the same route where May was walking. May stopped and smiled. The girl stopped too. "Hi." May said. She move closer to the girl. "What's your name and where are you from?" she asked. "I'm Misty and I'm from Kanto." Misty replied. "Misty. Cute name. Also, I heard that Kanto's a great place to live." May said.

"It is. But anyway, what's your name?" Misty asked. "It's May," May replied. "Ah. Both our names starts with an "M". Interesting." Misty said. "It is interesting, Misty." May said. She softly touched Misty's cheek. Both blushed a little. "Anyway, do you want to battle me? I feel like showing my pure strength before I move on." May asked.

"So you're a tough trainer, huh? You're asking the right trainer to battle you. Let's do this." Misty said. Both trainers separate each other. Then, May released Marshtomp and Misty released a level 100 Starmie holding a Life Orb. "Hydro Pump, Deathstar!" "Stealth Rock!" The Starmie sprays a chunk of water at its foe. The starter Pokémon fainted.

"Ok... go, Gyarados!" May released Gyarados and put the fainted starter Pokémon in his pokeball. The Gyarados intimidated Starmie with a sharp glare. "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" "Thunderbolt, Deathstar!" The Starmie sparks a Thunderbolt at its foe, sending him on the ground. The Gyarados fainted. 'Go, Weavile!" May released Weavile out of her pokeball and put Gyarados back in his. "Night Slash!" "Hydro Pump!"

The Weavile slashed Starmie with her claw. The Starmie fainted. "You can do this, Keldeo!" Misty released a level 100 Keldeo holding a Life Orb and put the fainted Starmie in its pokeball. "Low Kick!" "Assault that Weavile with Close Combat!" The Weavile kicked her foe with two of her feet. Then, the Keldeo smacked Weavile with repeated headbutts. The Weavile fainted.

"...Go, Beautifly!" "May released her Beautifly in battle and put Weavile back in her pokeball. "Quiver Dance, Beautifly!" "Faint her with Stone Edge!" The Keldeo released several stones out of the ground and smack its opponent with the stones. The Beautifly collided on the ground and fainted. "Jesus christ, man..." May groaned. She released Heracross and put the fainted Beautifly in her pokeball.

"Use Close Combat, Heracross!" "Aqua Tail, Keldeo!" The Keldeo strikes its tail at Heracross. After the hit, the Heracross retaliated with punches thrown at his opponent. The Keldeo fainted. "Go, Kyogre!" Misty released a level 125 Kyogre holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Keldeo in it pokeball. "Water Spout!" "Close Combat again!" The legendary Pokémon spouts a chunk of water at the dual-type Pokémon. The Heracross fainted.

"You can handle this, Hydreigon!" May released her last Pokémon, Hydreigon, and put the fainted Heracross back in his pokeball. "Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" "Use Water Spout again, Kyogre!" The Kyogre, again, splashed its opponent with the same move. The Hydreigon fainted. Great. There goes my 11th battle winning streak. Now I gotta start over and start another winning streak." May said. "You had an 11th battle winning streak? That's great." Misty said.

"And... why is that great for you?" May asked. "I'm known for snapping streaks. Right now, I have an 1,100 win streak. If you wish to break it, then don't be afraid to ask me for another challenge." Misty replied. "I'll battle you later, Misty. Just give me some time." May said. "I will, May." Misty said. Both trainers put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. Then, May smooth walk herself closer to Misty. She gave the older chick a kiss on the lips. Both blush again.

"You like that, baby?" May asked. "Yes." Misty replied. "Good. Let's get naked so we can do it here." May suggested. "Sounds great, May." Misty said. "Oh, wait. I promise a group of trainers to battle them in Rustburo City at 5:00 and its only 4:40. I gotta go, May. We'll get naked some other time, ok?" Misty added. "Ok, Misty." May said. Misty gave May a kiss on the forehead. Then, she went south. May looked at Misty's decent-sized ass as Misty move on.

Several minutes later...

"Why, hello there, miss. Are you here to battle me?" Wattson asked after May move closer to him. "Sure, man." May replied. "Good. And by the way, I'm Wattson, the Gym Leader." Wattson said. "And I'm May, a trainer that's looking forward to extend her winning streak." May said. May moved inches away from Wattson and released Marshtomp and Wattson released a level 38 Electivire holding a Choice Band. "Smash him with Earthquake!" "Crack that Marshtomp with Cross Chop!"

The Electivire chopped his opponent with Cross Chop, which dealt a fair amount of damage. Then, the Marshtomp smashed Electivire with Earthquake. The Electivire fainted. "Go, Magnezone!" Wattson released a level 39 Magnezone holding a Life Orb and put the fainted Electivire back in his pokeball. "Hidden Power, Magnezone!" "Earthquake again, Marshtomp!" The Magnezone smacked Marshtomp with Hidden Power. The Marshtomp fainted.

"That's ok. At least I have another secret weapon." May said. She released Hydreigon and put the fainted Marshtomp back in his pokeball. "Flash Cannon!" "Earth Power, Hydreigon!" The Hydreigon tarnished her foe with Earth Power. The Magnezone fainted. "Go, Thundurus!" Wattson released a level 41 Thundurus (in Therian form) holding a Choice Specs and put Magnezone back in its pokeball.

"Rip that Hydreigon to shreds with Focus Blast, Thundurus!" "Draco Meteor!" The Thundurus uses Focus Blast, but missed. Then, the Hydreigon strike the legendary Pokémon with tons of comets. The Thundurus fainted. Wattson released a level 41 Galvantula holding a Scope Lens and put Thundurus back in his pokeball. "Scorch him with Fire Blast, Hydreigon!" "Faint her with Bug Buzz!" The Galvantula screech loudly with Bug Buzz, sending his opponent on the ground. The Hydreigon fainted.

"Let's do this, Weavile!" May released Weavile and put the fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "Punch him with Ice Punch, Weavile!" Use Bug Buzz again, Galvantula!" The Weavile strikes an icy punch at her foe. The Galvantula fainted. Wattson put the fainted Galvantula back in his pokeball and released a level 43 Eelektross. "Ice Punch again, Weavile!" "Faint her with Brick Break, Eelektross!"

The Weavile punch her opponent with her icy move. Then, the Eelektross retaliated by punching Weavile twice. The Weavile fainted. "You can do this, Heracross!" May released Heracross and put her Weavile back in her pokeball. "Charge that Eelektross with Megahorn, Heracross!" "Flamethrower!" The Heracross charged his opponent with his sharp-looking horn. The Eelektross fainted.

"Go, Rotom!" Wattson released his last Pokémon, a level 45 Rotom (Fan form) holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Eelektross in his pokeball. "Air Slash, Rotom!" "Stone Edge, Heracross!" The Rotom attempted to slice its opponent, but missed as the Heracross barely dodged it. Then, the Heracross strikes Rotom with Stone Edge. The Rotom fainted. "Ah. You beat me, but I can live with it. Here's your earned badge." Wattson gave May one of his badges. "Nice." May put the badge in her backpack.

"I hope you don't mind asking me this, Wattson, but you wanna have it a go with me, like sex?" May asked. "I could, but I can't do it now." Wattson replied. "Oh, why not?" May asked. "Thirty minutes ago, before you came here, I had sex with a few female trainers, also known as NPC trainers. I still have plenty of time left to rest, since I'm old." Wattson replied. "I see. Can I have sex with your Pokémon instead?" May asked. "Sure, May. Let me heal them first." Wattson replied.

Wattson used four of his Max Revives to heal his male Pokémon. Then, he released them out of their pokeballs. "Take a look at this, guys." May said. She remove everything off her, showing her naked body to Wattson's pokemon. "Lay down for me, Thundurus." May said. The Thundurus laid down for May. The female trainer lay her back on the Thunderus and put his dick in her asshole.

"Fuck my pussy, Electivire." May added. The Electivire rush closer to May and insert his dick in her pussy. Then, he fucked her. The Thundurus also fucked May's asshole. May moaned. "Galvantula, Eelektross. Make me proud." May added more. The Galvantula move closer to May's face and put his dick on her mouth. Then, he controlled his dick, making May suck it. The Eelektross was able to suck May's right nipple. May reach her hand closer to the Eelektross's dick and jerked it.

"Oh, this is good. This is very, very good." Wattson said. May and the male Pokémon, except for the Eelektross, who was only sucking May's right nipple, went faster at the same time. A few minutes later, all of them came. The Pokémon got off May. Then, May got up and looked at Wattson as she swallowed the Galvantula's sperm in her mouth. "Man, your Pokémon rule. I hope I can meet other Pokémon like yours and have sex with them." May said.

"Good luck to that, May." Wattson said. May put her stuff back on. Then, she gave Wattson a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Wattson." May said. May walked away. "Bye, May. Now I gotta clean up again." Wattson said.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

May was skipping her way to Lavaridge Town. Once there, she felt a lot of steamy heat coming from a portion of the town. "Boy, is it hot in here or what?" May said. She removed her backpack and took her shirt off. Then, she put her backpack on her back. "I gotta find that Gym immediately." she added.

Several minutes later...

"Hot, huh?" a half-naked Flannery asked after May reach closer to her. "It is." May replied. "Why it's so freaking hot in Lavaridge Town? Does it have something to do with the name of the town?" May asked. "Yes." Flannery replied. "Anyway, are you ready for a battle? I know I am." Flannery asked. "Yes." May replied. "After we battle, regardless of whether I win or lose, we can..." May touched Flannery's left breast and circled it. "...cuddle each other." May finished her sentence. "Sound great, right?" May asked.

"Yes." Flannery replied. She touched May's left breast and squeeze it a little. "Let's battle, shall we? If you win, I'll give you a badge." Flannery said. "Oh, and I'm Flannery, by the way." Flannery added. "And I'm May," May said. Both girls move away from each other. May released Swampert holding Leftovers and Flannery released a level 44 Torkoal holding a Focus Sash. "Shell Smash, Torkoal!" "Use Stealth Rock, Swampert!" The Swampert lays rocks near Flannery and the Torkoal used Shell Smash.

"Now use Hidden Power!" "Earthquake!" The Torkoal smashed Swampert with Hidden Power, leaving him with a bit of energy left. Then, the Swampert retaliated with a shaking Earthquake. "Hidden Power again!" "Use Earthquake again, Swampert!" The Torkoal, again, uses Hidden Power, knocking Swampert out. "Go, Weavile!" May released Weavile and put her fainted Swampert back in his pokeball.

"Fire Blast!" "Finish him with Ice Shard, Weavile!" The Weavile hurls ice at her opponent. The Torkoal fainted. "Go, Heatran!" Flannery released a level 50 Heatran holding at Choice Specs and put her fainted Torkoal back in his pokeball. "Low Kick, Weavile!" "Scorch her with Fire Blast!" The Weavile kicked Heatran hard with her two feet. Then, the Heatran spits out fire at Weavile, scorching her. The Weavile fainted.

"Go, Gyarados!" May released the atrocious Pokémon and put the fainted Dark/Ice-type back in her pokeball. "Dragon Dance!" "Use Fire Blast again, and make sure you burn him!" The Gyarados uses Dragon Dance and the Heatran spits out fire again, giving Gyarados fairly decent damage. "Fire Blast!" "Finish that Heatran with Waterfall!" The Gyarados splashed his opponent with Waterfall, knocking the legendary out.

Flannery put the fainted legendary back in his pokeball and released a level 48 Marcargo holding a Focus Sash. "Earthquake!" "Shell Smash, Marcargo!" The Gyarados slammed his heavy tail, smashing Marcargo with Earthquake. Then, the Marcargo used Shell Smash. "Ugh... go with Earthquake, Gyarados!" "Smash him with Ancientpower!" The Marcargo release five rocks off the ground and attack Gyarados with them. The Gyarados collided on the ground and fainted.

"Go, Hydreigon!" May released Hydreigon and put the fainted Gyarados in his pokeball. "Earth Power, Hydreigon!" "Hidden Power!" The Marcargo smashed his opponent with Hidden Power. Then, the Hydreigon smashed Marcargo with Earth Power, knocking her opponent out. "Go, Volcarona!" Flannery released a level 53 Volcarona holding a Lum Berry and put her fainted Marcargo back in his pokeball.

"Finish her with Dark Pulse!" "Bug Buzz!" The Hydreigon smashed Volcarona with her Dark-type move, knocking Volcarona out. "Damn... if not for your Swampert using Stealth Rock at the start of the battle, I would tell my Volcarona to use Quiver Dance." Flannery said. She put her fainted Volcarona back in her pokeball and released a level 48 Chandelure holding a Choice Specs.

"Dark Pulse!" "Fire Blast, Chandelure!" The Hydreigon used Dark Pulse on her opponent. The Chandelure somehow survived the Dark-type move. She retaliated with Fire Blast, sending Hydreigon on the ground. The Hydreigon fainted. "Finish her, Heracross!" May released Heracross and put her fainted Hydreigon in her pokeball. "Burn him to his grave with Fire Blast!" "Night Slash!"

The Heracross slash his opponent with his sharp nail, knocking her out. "Damn... I wasn't expecting Night Slash... I was expecting Stone Edge, since it has less accuracy than Night Slash, but oh well." Flannery said. She put the fainted Chandelure back in her pokeball and release her last Pokémon, a level 51 Arcanine holding a Choice Band. The Arcanine intimidated Heracross with a sharp glare.

"Knock him out with Flare Blitz!" "Stone Edge!" The Arcanine rush to his opponent, charging him with his fiery tackle. The Heracross fainted and Arcanine suffered recoil damage. "You can end this, Beautifly!" May released Beautifly holding a Focus Sash and put her fainted Heracross back in his pokeball. "Flare Blitz again, and make sure you burn her!" "Hidden Power!"

The Arcanine charged his opponent with another fiery tackle. Then, the Beautifly used Hidden Power, finishing her opponent off. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh... fuck! What an intense battle we had. Too bad I lost, but whatever. You won fair and square." Flannery said. "It was intense, man, but it also had me nervous with your Torkoal and Marcargo using Shell Smash and your other Pokémon holding useful items. And had Arcanine burned my Beautifly, while my Beautifly faint Arcanine, our battle would end with a tie." May said.

"That's what Pokémon battles are all about, May. It happens all the time, no matter who your Pokémon are." Flannery said. "Agreed." May said. Both trainers put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. "Oh, and here's your badge, May. Don't lose it." Flannery said. She gave the smaller trainer her badge. "Four down, four to go." May took the badge from Flannery and put it in her backpack. "Now, let's cuddle each other." May added. "Ok, beautiful." Flannery said.

The girls removed everything off them. "Let me suck those juicy nipples of yours, Flannery." May said. "You can suck them as long as you want, baby." Flannery said. Flannery sat on the warm ground with May following her. Then, May put her mouth on Flannery's left nipple and sucked it. She then touched right nipple and flickered it. Flannery moaned.

"May. Oh, May." Flannery moaned and moaned. She and May looked at each other with their own beautiful eyes. "God, you're so beautiful, just like the other female Gym Leaders here in Hoenn." Flannery said. May made sucking noises on the nipple she's sucking. "Oh, that sounds beautiful, baby." Flannery added. May stopped flickering Flannery's nipple and move her hand down to Flannery's wet pussy. Then, she inserted her two fingeres in Flannery's wet pussy and fingered it.

"Finger it faster, baby." Flannery added more. May went fast on the fiery girl's wet pussy. Flannery moaned louder and louder. "Yes. Oh, fuck yes. May. You're so amazing with your combination, just like Liza when she did the same to me a week ago. Oh, what a splendid day that was." Flannery said.

May reached her other hand to Flannery's asshole and fingered it after inserting her fingers in it. "Oh, that felt tight, May, and I love it." Flannery said. She kept moaning and moaning and moaning. "Ah... ah... that's enough, May... I can't hold it longer..." Flannery said. May stopped pleasuring the older girl's private areas. "Now let me do you. Lay down for me." Flannery said.

May laid down for the fiery girl, feeling the warm floor on her head, back, and ass. Flannery move closer to May's face and touched her cheek. She then rubbed it gently. "So soft." Flannery said. She stopped rubbing May's cheek and move down to May's decent-sized breasts. She put her mouth on the right nipple and sucked it. May moaned. Flannery then move her hands closer to May's pussy and asshole.

She fingered May's pussy with two of her fingers from the left hand and fingered May's asshole with her index finger from the right hand. "That's it, Flannery. Now finger my precious holes faster." May said. Hearing May's words, the fiery girl fingered May's pussy and asshole faster, near reaching her maximum. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. This is how I wanted, Flannery. Fuck, Flannery. You're moving your fingers too fast, but still, I wanted this." May said.

Again, Flannery looked at May. The younger trainer already looked at her beautiful eyes. "Your eyes... your beautiful eyes... so sparkled..." May added. May reach her hand closer to Flannery's beautiful red hair and touched. She then rubbed it gently. "Oh, your hair feels so hot and smooth..." May added more.

"Ah... work that tongue on my nipple some more, baby... work it..." May said. Flannery licked May's nipple everywhere in her mouth. "Yes... yes... yes... oh, yes... Flannery, baby... keep going if you can..." May said, wanting Flannery to keep going. But, it felt like she want to stop. "Never mind, Flannery... you can let go now..." May said, finally wanting the Gym Leader to stop, which she did. Flannery looked at May face and face after moving closer. She then kiss Map's lips. The two reach each other's tongue and swirl at the other.

Ten minutes later...

May and Flannery broke their hot kiss. Then, they got off each other. "Since I got all four badges, I'm heading back to Petalburg City to face my father. Wish me luck." May said. "I will, May." Flannery said. Both girls put their stuff back on them. Then, May gave Flannery one last kiss on the lips. After the brief kiss, May walked away and Flannery waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

May headed down to Petalburg City, skipping along the way while humming peacefully. "Hi, May." Wally said, standing inches away from May. The female trainer stopped skipping and head her way towards Wally. "Hi, Wally." May said. "How's it been?" Wally asked. "Good." May replied. "You? she asked. "I'm doing fine." Wally replied. "How about yourself?" he asked. "Oh, it was great, Wally. I met four cute Gym Leader and had sex with them, expect for one, after I beat them. Also, I met this beautiful girl named Misty. She owned my ass badly in our Pokémon battle, but I'll get her next time." May replied.

"That's nice, May." Wally said. "Anyway, you wanna have another rematch?" he asked. "I'd love to, Wally." May replied. "Good. I'll own your ass this time." Wally said. Wally and May move inches from each other and release their Pokémon. May released her Swampert in battle and Wally release a level 50 Dragonite holding a Life Orb. "Stealth Rock, Swampert!" "Use D-Dance, Dragonite!" The Dragonite boosts her Attack and Speed with Dragon Dance and Swampert lays a couple of rocks near Wally.

"Now KO that Dragonite with Ice Beam!" "Dragon Dance again!" The Dragonite uses Dragon Dance again. The Swampert then spews a beam of ice at Dragonite, sending her near the bushes. The Dragonite flew back to Wally. "What the... I thought Ice Beam would KO that thing!" May said. "It could've, if not for my Dragonite's hidden ability, Multi Scale." Wally said. "Oh no... I read about that broken ability on the internet... I hope I don't fight a trainer's Pokémon with Multi Scale in the future... But anyway, let's resume our battle, shall we?" May said.

"Ok, May. KO Swampert with Outrage!" "Finish her with Ice Beam!" The Dragonite rush towards her opponent, grabbed and lifted him. Then, she slams him hard on the ground. The Swampert fainted. "That's ok. At least I have this!" May released Weavile in battle, making Wally drop his jaw in shock. Then, May put the fainted Swampert back in his pokeball. "Please tell me your Weavile don't carry Ice Shard..." Wally said.

"She doesn't have it, Wally... psyke! Knock that Dragonite out with Ice Shard, Weavile!" The Weavile hurls a chunk of ice at her opponent, making her fall on the ground and knocking her out. "Ok, May. Ok. You wanna play dirty, huh? Well, embrace this!" Wally released a level 52 Hitmontop and put his fainted Dragonite back in her pokeball. "Oh, damn... try to hit his weak spot with Ice Shard, Weavile!" "Knock her out cold with Mach Punch!"

The Weavile, again, hurls a chunk of ice at her opponent. Then, the rushing Hitmontop punched Weavile, knocking her out. "Try to faint this!" May released Heracross in an aggressive manner and put the fainted Weavile back in her pokeball. "Ugh... go with Stone Edge, Hitmotop, and try to hit his weak point!" Assault him with Close Combat until he fainted. The Heracross rush to his opponent and hit him hard with repeated punches. After the Heracross delivered the last punch, Hitmontop fainted.

"Go, Gardevoir!" Wally released a level 56 holding a Choice Scarf. "Rip her to shreds with Megahorn!" "Deliver a KO with Psychic!" The Heracross rush towards Gardevoir and the Gardevoir enters her mind to blast Heracross. The Heracross collapsed and fainted before he could hit her with his horn. "That's ok. "Go, Hydreigon!" May released Hydreigon and put Heracross back in his pokeball.

"Smash her with Dark Pulse, Hydreigon!" "Fuck... come back, Gardevoir!" Wally put his healthly Gardevoir back in her pokeball. He then release a level 55 Bisharp. The Hydreigon triggers her Dark-type move at Bisharp, giving her small damage. "Scorch her with Fire Blast!" "Swords Dance!" The Hydreigon spits out fire at her opponent, crisping Bisharp. The Bisharp collapsed and fainted.

"Now let's do this, Gardevoir!" Wally release his Gardevoir back in battle and put the fainted Bisharp back in her pokeball. "Faint her with Focus Blast, Gardevoir!" "Use Dark Pulse, Hydreigon!" The Gardevoir unleashes her mental focus on her opponent, but missed. The Hydreigon then triggers her move on Gardevoir, knocking her out. "Go, Charizard!" Wally released a level 51 Charizard holding a Choice Specs and put his sexy Gardevoir back in her pokeball.

"Shatter her to pieces with Focus Blast, Charizard!" "Smash her with Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" The Charizard unleashes her mental power at Hydreigon, crashing her to May. The Hydreigon was unable to move. "God, she's so heavy..." May squirm her way off the heavy Hydreigon. She then put her back in her pokeball and released Gyarados. The Gyarados intimidated Charizard with a sharp glare.

"Come back, Charizard!" "Use Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" Wally put his healthly Charizard back in her pokeball and released a level 53 Sceptile, while the Gyarados uses Dragon Dance. "Leaf Storm, Sceptile!" "Go with Fly!" The Gyarados flew up and the sky and the Sceptile launches a pack of leaves for nothing. "Damn... use Leaf Storm again, and try to dodge Gyarados' Fly!"

The Gyarados flies down and smacked Sceptile with his head, knocking her out. "You can do this, Charizard!" Wally put Charizard back in battle and put Sceptile back in her pokeball. "Try to burn him with Fire Blast, Charizard!" "Finish that Charizard with Waterfall!" The Gyarados charged the starter Pokémon with a watery tackle, knocking her out. "Damn... I was hoping your Gyarados would carry Aqua Tail, so Charizard can miss it, but whatever." Wally said.

"Well, that's too bad." May said. She and Wally put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. "I'll see you later, May." Wally said. Wally headed north, but May stopped him as she blocked the green-haired trainer's way. "Can we have sex before you move on?" May asked sweetly. "Not this time, May. I gotta hurry and go." Wally replied. "Oh, come on, Wally. I'm hungry for sex." May begged.

"Look, May. I'd love to have sex with you, but I gotta move on. I'll have sex with you later, I promise." Wally said. "Can I at least give you a blowjob?" May asked. Wally sighed. "Ok, then. Make it quick." Wally replied. He quickly pulled his pants and underwear down and May sat her knees on the ground. She hold the end of Wally's dick with her left hand and sucked it. She then act quick. Wally moaned.

"Please hurry, May." Wally said. May acted faster than ever. She looked at Wally's different expression with her own blue eyes. Wally touched May's back part of her head with his own two hands and help her move faster. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I can feel it." Wally said. He finally came. "Oh, god... it's finally over..." Wally said. May got off Wally's dick and swallowed his sperm in her mouth. "That's better. I'll see you later, Wally." May said. She gave Wally a kiss on the forehead and head off to Petalburg City.

Minutes later...

"May, honey. You finally came here." Norman said. "So, how did your battle with Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, and Flannery go?" Norman asked. "You should have seen how I battle against them, dad. They were tough as nails, no kidding." May replied. "That's nice to hear. Let me see how you can handle your old man." Norman said. May move inches away from Norman and release Heracross. Norman released a level 55 Slaking holding a Choice Band.

"Faint him with Close Combat!" "Crush that Heracross with Return!" The Slaking rush to Heracross and slammed his bosy flat on the ground, knocking him out. The Slaking got off him. "Oh, hell..." May said. She put the fainted Heracross back in his ball and released Swampert. "Stealth Rock, Swampert!" The Slaking loaf around, due to his ability, Traunt. The Swampert lay a couple of rocks near Norman.

"Use Return again!" "Spray that giant thing with Hydro Pump!" The Slaking roll his whole body at Swampert, squishing him. He then roll back. The Swampert launched a chunk of water at Slaking. "Now use it again!" Again, the Slaking didn't do anything after attacking his opponent, and speaking of his opponent, Swampert launched another chunk of water at him, knocking him out.

"Go, Staraptor!" Norman release a level 57 Staraptor holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Slaking back in his pokeball. "Ice Beam, Swampert!" Charge that Swampert with Double-Edge!" The Staraptor charged at the bulky Swampert with a hard-hitting tackle, knocking him out. The Staraptor suffered a bit of recoil damage. "You can do this, Weavile!" May release her Weavile in battle and put the fainted Swampert back in his pokeball. The Weavile was holding a Choice Band.

"KO him with Ice Shard!" "Crack her with Double-Edge, Staraptor!" The Weavile hurls a chunk of ice at her opponent, making him collide on the ground. The Staraptor was unable to move. "Let's see if you can handle my Bouffalant!" Norman release a level 59 Bouffalant holding a Choice Band and put his fainted Staraptor back in his pokeball. "Ice Shard again!" Hit her hard with Head Charge!" The Weavile hurls a chunk of ice at an incoming Bouffalant, and the Bouffalant charged at Weavile, sending her towards a wall. The Weavile was unable to move.

"Let's rock this, Hydreigon!" May release her Hydreigon and put the fainted Weavile back in her pokeball. Like May's Weavile, her Hydreigon was holding an item, and it was a Choice Specs. "Crush him with Dark Pulse!" "Use Head Charge again!" The Hydreigon unleashes a dark wave at Bouffalant, crashing him towards a wall. The Bouffalant was unable to move. "Go, Porygon-Z!" Norman released a level 57 shiny Porygon-Z holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Bouffalant back in his pokeball.

"Destroy her with Hyper Beam!" "Go with Dark Pulse again!" The Porygon-Z launches a powerful beam at Hydreigon, but missed, had Hydreigon dodged it, making her opponent hit a wall instead. Then, the Hydreigon smashed her opponent with the same move she used before, knocking him out. "If only Hyper Beam had a bit more accuracy..." Norman said. He put the Porygon-Z back in its pokeball and release a level 58 Togekiss holding a King's Rock.

"Paralyze her with Thunderwave, Togekiss!" "Again, use Dark Pulse!" The Hydreigon cracked her opponent hard with Dark Pulse, making him go airbourne on the ground. The Togekiss was unable to move. "Now it's time to get serious!" Norman release his last Pokémon in battle, a level 61 Slaking holding a Choice Scarf. "Ah... another Slaking. Anyway, use Dark Pulse, Hydreigon!" "Return, Slaking!" The Slaking jumped on Hydreigon with his whole body, crushing her to death. The Hydreigon was unable to move.

"Go, Gyarados!" May released Gyarados and put her fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball. The Gyarados intimidated his opponent with that sharp glare of his. "Dragon Dance!" The Slaking didn't do anything but loafing around and Gyarados boosts his Attack and Speed with Dragon Dance. "Now use Fly!" "Return!" The Slaking jumped on Hydreigon with his whole body, similar of what he did to Hydreigon. The Gyarados was unable to move after getting crushed to death.

"One last chance..." May released Beautifly and put the fainted Gyarados back in his pokeball. "Norman sighed with relief. "Thank god you're not using a Ghost-type as your last Pokémon. Otherwise, you would automatically win." Norman said. "I can still beat you, dad. Just watch. Use Quiver Dance, Beautifly!" For the second time, the Slaking loafed around and Beautifly uses Quiver Dance.

"Now faint that Slaking with Bug Buzz! Use Return, Slaking!" The Slaking used Return with the same style he did on his last two opponents. Thanks to the Focus Sash Beautifly was holding, she was able to retaliate with Bug Buzz, knocking Slaking out. "Imagine if two of my Slaking's have another Ability? I'd be Hoenn's champion instead of being stuck here!" Norman said. "And I'd lose too." May said. "Probably so, unless you have a good strategy. But anyway, here's your badge. You earned it." Norman gave May one of his badges. May put the badge in her backpack. She then gave her old man a seductive look on her face. Norman didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong, May?" the Normal-type Gym Leader asked. May smooth-walk her way closer to Norman. "Oh, nothing. I just wanna have fun with you. That's all." May replied. She touched Norman's chest and circled it with her index finger. "You mean...?" Norman asked. May then nodded her head. "No... just no..." Norman said, refusing to have sex with his daughter.

"Why not?" May cooed. "Well, it's just that..." Norman couldn't say anything else after his words. "Oh, come on, dad. Don't be afraid to tell me why." May cooed again. Norman sighed. "Ok, May. I'll tell why. The reason I don't wanna have sex with you is because... I have a small penis." Norman explained. May burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. That's what your mom did after she saw my penis for the first time." Norman said.

May stopped laughing. "You can use viagra to have sex even better, dad." May said. "Oh no, May. I don't wanna try that. I'm afraid that something bad will happen to me if I try viagra. Your mom even told me to use viagra whenever we have sex, but I refused." Norman said. May stopped rubbing Norman's chest. "That's ok, dad." May said. She gave her old man a kiss and head south.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

May headed south to her house. Once there, she opened the door and saw her mother relaxing on the couch, while watching T.V. "Hi, mom." May said, distracting the hot MILF. "Hi, May." May's mother said. May move closer to her hot mother with that cute smile of hers. "So, how did your journey go, May?" May's mother asked.

"Well, I haven't finish it yet, but I must say that IT'S AWESOME! Oh, man. The Gym Leaders I've faced, including dad, are freaking tough to beat, but I had them. I freaking had them. And the Pokémon I captured are tough and cool-looking too." May replied. "That's nice." May's mother said. "Also, did you make some new friends?" May's mother asked.

"I did, and I had sex with almost every one of them." May replied. "I see. Were half of your friends male?" the MILF asked. "Yes." May replied. "Ok. Did you tell them not to get you pregnant?" May's mother asked. "I did, mom. I told them not to cum inside me and that was it." May replied. "Good." May's mother said. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you this before I start my journey. I've watched a lot of porn on my computer, only sample porn. I didn't order any videos from your credit card or dad's." May said.

"At least you didn't, unlike your father. That man wasted all our money by ordering tons of porn on the internet for years. At least we're still rich after earning prize money from Pokémon battles, which is good. Had it not been for that, the two of us would've stayed in Petalburg City instead of being here." May's mother said. "Petalburg's a better place to stay than this one, so yeah." May said. She move deeper on her hot mom and touched her left cheek.

"But other than, let's have a little fun, shall we?" May said. "I'm up for some fun, darling. Show me what you got." May's mother said. "Ok, mom." May said. May press her lips on her mom's own lips. She then reach her MILF's tongue with hers and wrestle it. May went under her mother's shirt and then under the bra with her other hand and touched the breast. She then move slowly around in circles.

May's hot mom touched May's hair and rubbed it. She then reach May's left breast with her other hand and pinch the nipple from the outside. Five minutes later, the girls broke their kiss and they got off each other. "Oh, that was splendid, May. Your sexy move kinda remind me when my girlfriends did the same to me in high school. Then the next day, we all had a splendid orgy" May's mother said. "I'm glad you liked it, mom. I'll come back here after I'm done with my journey, ok?" May said. "Ok, May. Take care." May's mother said. May opened the door and walk out of the house. She then closed it.

Minutes later...

As May headed her way to Fortree City, she saw Brendan coming towards her. "Hi, Brendan." May said, waving at him. She then stopped. "You feel like battling me?" she asked. "Hell, yes. I wanna reveal my pure strength to you." Brendan replied. "Then show me." May said. The two moved inches away from each other. May then release her Weavile and Brendan released a level 58 Blaziken holding a Life Orb.

"Try to freeze him with Ice Punch, Weavile!" "Faint it with Hi Jump Kick!" The Weavile throws an icy punch at an incoming punch, which dealt a bit of damage. Also, the Weavile didn't freeze Blaziken. Speaking of Blaziken, he retaliated a with a hard-hitting Hi Jump Kick, sending his opponent to the sky. The Weavile landed on the ground and was unable to move. The Blaziken's speed automatically boost up to one stage.

"Go, Gyarados!" May released Gyarados and put the fainted Weavile back in her pokeball. The Gyarados intimidated his opponent with a deadly glare. "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" "Swords Dance, Blaziken!" The Blaziken boosts his attack with Swords Dance and Gyarados also boosts his attack and speed. Again, the Blaziken's speed automatically boost up to one stage. "Now faint that articious Pokémon with Stone Edge!" "Use Waterfall to faint him!"

The Blaziken release several stones off the ground and target Gyarados with them. The Gyarados barely dodged all of them at the same time. The Gyarados then tackled Blaziken with his watery move, knocking him out. "Before we continue, let me ask you this. Why is your Blaziken's speed increase after a turn?" May asked. "His ability his Speed Boost. Professor Birch gave me a special Torchic and said that I can use him and his later evolutions in tougher battles, due to having a useful ability. It's the same Torchic that you and I didn't obtain in Professor Birch's lab." Brendan replied.

"You lucky fuck. You lucky, lucky fuck." May replied. "I am, but that doesn't make me unstoppable. You know there are plenty of Pokémon that carries Aqua Jet or other priority moves to hit Blaziken first. Also, Pokémon with Thunderwave or other paralysis moves can slow him down." Brendan said. "Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot about those moves, but hey, at least I beat it. God knows what would have happened if I didn't." May said.

"I wish my Blaziken could've stayed in battle, if not for Stone Edge's shaky accuracy. But anyway, let's resume our battle. I want to show you more of my Pokémon." Brendan said. He put his powerful Blaziken back in his pokeball and release a level 63 Electrode holding a Choice Scarf. "Oh, hell... Use Earthquake to knock her out, Gyarados!" "Knock him down with Thunderbolt!"

The Electrode unleashes a wicked Thunderbolt and zapped Gyarados, knocking him on the ground. The Gyarados was unable to move. "Go, Hydreigon!" May released her Hydreigon holding a Life Orb and put the fainted Gyarados back in his pokeball. "Faint her with Earth Power!" "Try to paralyze her with Thunderbolt!" The Electrode unleashes another Thunderbolt, zapping Hydreigon, which dealt small damage. The Hydreigon then blasts Electrode with Earth Power, knocking her out.

"Go, Sceptile!" Brendan release a level 62 Sceptile and put the fainted Electrode back in her pokeball. "Knock her out with Dragon Pulse!" "Go with Fire Blast!" The Sceptile launches a shocking gap out of his mouth, sending his opponent towards the bushes. The Hydreigon manage to recover. She then retaliated with a spit of fire, shooting through Sceptile. The Sceptile collapsed and was unable to move.

"Ugh... I knew I should have told my Sceptile to use Focus Blast instead of Dragon Pulse... damn." Brendan said. He put his fainted Sceptile in his pokeball and release a level 59 Gallade holdind a Fighting Gem. "Shadow Sneak, Gallade!" "Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" The Gallade went underground and tackled his opponent with pure speed. The violent Pokémon then summons several comets from the sky and smack Gallade with all of them, knocking him out. The Hydreigon suddenly collapsed on the ground and fainted, due to losing her remaining health from the Life Orb she carried.

"At least she finally fainted for chirist sake... ugh..." Brendan said. He relesed a level 61 Braviary holding a Choice Band and May release Heracross with the same item Braviary was holding. The trainers then put their fainted Pokémon back in their pokeballs. "Faint him with Close Combat!" "Try Brave Bird!" The Pokémon rush to each other. The Heracross attacked first with punches thrown to his opponent. The Braviary collapsed and was unable to move.

"You're my only hope, Alakazam!" Brendan released a level 66 Alakazam holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Braviary back in his pokeball. "Faint him with Psychic!" "Close Combat again, Heracross!" The Alakazam enters his mind and uses Psychic, blasting his opponent's mind, which lead Heracross collapsing on the floor. The Bug/Fighting-type was unable to move.

"Go, Swampert!" May released Swampert and put the fainted Heracross back in his pokeball. "Knock him out with Earthquake now!" "Use Psychic again!" The Alakazam, again, enters his mind and use Psychic, blasting Swampert's own mind. The Swampert collapsed and was unable to move. "I got a surprise for you, bitch. Go, Beautifly!" May released Beautifly in an aggressive manner and put the fainted Swampert back in his pokeball. The Beautifly was holding a Focus Sash.

"That's your surprise, huh? Ok then. Psychic, Alakazam!" "Deliver a KO at that Alakazam with Bug Buzz!" The Alakazam enters his mind for the third time and used Psychic, knocking Beautifly on the ground. The Beautifly manage to recover by flapping her wings and screeched loudly at Alakazam. The Alakazam collapsed and was unable to move.

"Man, oh man. I almost owned your ass, but whatever. You won." Brendan said. He and May put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. May then smooth walk her way closer to Brendan. "Wanna fuck me in the ass before we move on?" May asked. "Sure, May." Brendan replied, smiling. "Good. Oh, and here's a reminder before you do this: don't cum in my asshole. If you can feel it reaching to the tip of your dick, spray it in my face, ok?" May reminded. "Ok, May." Brendan said.

May pulled her shorts and panties down and Brendan pulled his pants and underwear down. May then bents down and Brendan jammed his dick in her asshole. "Ah...!" May gasped. Brendan fucked May's asshole. He held on May's right waist with his right hand and slapped her ass with his other hand. May moaned. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. That's how I like it. Try to fuck me harder like a wild animal." May said.

Brendan gently push May flat on the ground. He then lay on her and fucked her ass faster. May moaned louder and louder as the ass fucking from Brendan kept going and going. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck, Brendan! That feels so fucking good, baby!" May exclaimed. A few minutes later, Brendan quickly got off May and rush towards her beautiful. He then jerked a bit and release his sperm on May's face.

"That's a good Brendan." May said. She slowly got up and wiped the sperm off her face. She then put it in her mouth and swallowed it. "How does your ass feel?" Brendan asked. May rubbed her ass a bit. "It feels sore, but I can handle it." May replied. May and Brendan pulled their stuff up. Brendan then gave May a kiss on the cheek and slapped her sore ass. "I'll see you later, May. I promise I'll grow stronger before we battle again. You'll see." Brendan said. He walked away and May continue to Fortree City.

Minutes later...

"I saw you manhandle the trainers and I must say, you looked good." Winona said, after May reach towards her. "Why thanks for the compliment." May said. "I'm Winona, the Gym Leader." Winona said. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm May, your powerful challenger. Let's see if you can beat me." May said. She moved inches away from Winona. "You mean, "let's see if I can beat Winona, the greatest Flying-type trainer ever"." Winona said.

May released her Weavile in battle and Winona released a level 68 Skarmory holding a Rocky Helmet. "Ice Punch, Weavile!" "Stealth Rock, Skarmory!" The Weavile delivers an icy punch at her opponent. The Steel-type then lays rocks near May. "Now go with Spikes!" "Ice Punch again!" The Weavile, again, punched Skarmory. The Skarmory then lays spikes near May. May groaned. "Faint already! Use Ice Punch, Weavile!" "KO her with Brave Bird!"

The Weavile, for the third time, punched an incoming Skarmory. The Skarmory then strike her icy opponent with Brave Bird. Both collapsed and was unable to move. "Fuck, that was annoying." May said. She and Winona put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. She then release Swampert and Winona release a level 66 Gyarados holding a Lum Berry. "Stealth Rock, Swampert!" "D-Dance, Gyarados!" The Gyarados boosts his attack and speed and Swampert lays rocks near Winona.

"Good. Now go with Aqua Tail!" "Try to freeze her with Ice Beam!" The Gyarados swings his hard tail at Swampert, barely hitting him. The Swampert then retaliated with a beam of ice. "Dragon Dance!" "Ice Beam again!" The Gyarados boosts his attack and speed for the second time and Swampert shoots another beam of ice at her. "Finish him with Aqua Tail!" The Gyarados strikes her tail at Swampert, knocking him out. The Gyarados' attack automatically raise up to one stage.

"Go, Beautifly!" May release Beautifly and put the fainted Swampert back in his pokeball. "Aqua Tail, Gyarados!" "Quiver Dance!" The Gyarados strikes her tail at Beautifly, but missed. The Beautifly then boosts her Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. "Damn... go with Ice Fang!" "Air Slash! The Gyarados opened his fang and attempted to crunch Beautifly. She missed however, had Beautifly dodged her attack. The Beautifly then slashed Gyarados with her wings, making her collide on the ground. The Gyarados was unable to move.

"Let's rock this bitch's world, Crobat!" Winona release a level 65 Crobat holding a Choice Band and put the fainted Gyarados back in her pokeball. "Strike that Beautifly with Brave Bird!" "Air Slash again!" The Crobat strikes her opponent first with Brave Bird, sending her near May. The Beautifly was unable to move. "Damn... if not for Stealth Rock, my Beautifly would still battle..." May said.

She put the fainted Beautifly back in her pokeball and released Gyarados. The Gyarados intimidated his opponent with a sharp glare. "So you got a Gyarados, huh? That's nice. Anyway, use Brave Bird again, Crobat, and try to hit his weak spot!" "Dragon Dance!" The Crobat charge her scary-looking opponent with the same move, which made her suffer recoil damage. The Gyarados then boosts his attack and speed.

"Now knock that fucking bat out with Waterfall!" "Go with Brave Bird again, and make sure you attack Gyarados first!" The Gyarados tackled his opponent with his watery move, knocking her out. "Go, Tornadus!" Winona release a level 65 Tornadus (in Therian form) holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Crobat back in her pokeball. "Use Stone Edge, Gyarados!" "Use Air Slash!"

The Gyarados release several stones off the ground and throws them at his foe, but missed. The Unovian Pokémon then sliced the atrocious Pokémon with his wings, knocking him out. ""You can handle this, Hydreigon!" May released her violent Hydreigon in battle and put Gyarados back in his pokeball. "Smash him to bits with Dark Pulse!" "Air Slash!" The Tornadus sliced both his wings at the violent Pokémon, but missed. The Hydreigon then unleashes a dark, scary wave at Tornadus. The Tornadus collapsed and was unable to move.

"Go, Landorus!" Winona release a level 65 Landorus (in Therian form) holding a Choice Band and put the fainted Tornadus back in his pokeball. "Faint her with Outrage!" "Use Dark Pulse again!" The Hydreigon strikes her opponent with the same move she used before, knocking him out. "Wreck havoc, Articuno!" Winona release her last Pokémon, a level 69 Articuno. She then put her fainted Landorus back in his pokeball.

"Ice Beam, Articuno!" "Dark Pulse! The psuedo-legendary Pokémon attacked the legendary ice-type with Dark Pulse. After taking a hit from Hydreigon, the Articuno strikes back with Ice Beam, knocking Hydreigon out. "Now it's a one-on-one Pokémon battle. Go, Heracross!" May release Heracross and put the fainted Dark-type back in her pokeball. "Ice Beam again, Articuno!" Close Combat!" The Heracross rush to his opponent and punches it multiple times. The Articuno collapsed and was unable to move.

"Fuck! You bitch!" Winona yelled. "Damn, Winona. It's just a battle. Don't take it personally." May said. Winona smiled. "Yeah, I know. The reason I yelled at you is that you, a good trainer, beat me. Anyway, here's your badge. Don't lose it. You might need to enter the Pokémon League, that is if you can beat the remaining Gym Leaders." Winona said. She gave May one of her badges. May put the badge in her backpack.

"Six down, two to go." May said. "I hope reach the Pokémon League, May. Do it for your friends. Do it for me." Winona said. She gave May a kiss on the cheek. "That's the kiss of luck, May. I hope you didn't mind it." Winona said. "I don't mind it, Winona. In fact, I love it!" May said. She gave Winona a kiss of her own and it was on the lips. Both closed their eyes.

Minutes later...

A naked Winona and May both scissored each other's pussies on the ground. Both also moaned. "Make us cum together, you sexy bitch! Make us cum together!" Winona said. "I will, Winona! I will!" May said. A minute later, the two finally came. They panted with joy and then stopped. "Fuck, May! That was brilliant!" Winona said. "Agreed, Winona." May said. Both got up and grabbed their clothes and shoes. They then put then back on. "Bye, Winona." May said. She kissed Winona briefly on the lips and grabbed her backpack off the ground. She wore it on her back. "Bye, May." Winona said. She slapped May's ass. May then sexually retaliated with a slap on Winona's ass. May walked away from Winona, who was waving good-bye at her.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

May saw Misty sitting on the sand and kicking her bare feet in the water. May smiled and waltz her way closer to the Kanto chick. "Feels good, huh?" May asked. "Yes." Misty replied. Misty got up and move closer to May. "You feel like battling me in a rematch?" Misty asked. "Fuck, yes. I need to beat you badly." May replied. "Let's see if you can beat this time." Misty said as she moved inches away from May.

Misty release her Keldeo in battle and May release Beautifly. "Quiver Dance, Beautifly!" "Break that Beautifly's Focus Sash with Stone Edge!" The Keldeo release several stones off the ground and throws them directly at the butterfly Pokémon, knocking her on the ground. The Beautifly then hovers up by flapping her wings and used Quiver Dance. "Now faint her with Close Combat!" Air Slash!"

The Beautifly sliced Keldeo with both her wings, knocking it out. "Let's dominate this battle, Kyogre!" Misty release Kyogre in battle and put the fainted Keldeo back in its pokeball. "Oh no... try to use Air Slash as fast as you possibly can, Beautifly!" "Faint her with Water Spout!" The Krogre spouts a chunk of water at Beautifly, knocking her out. "Go, Gyarados!" May released Gyarados and put the fainted Beautifly back in her pokeball. The Gyarados glared at Kyogre, intimidating it.

"Fly, Gyarados!" "Water Spout again, Kyogre!" The Kyogre, again, spouts water at its opponent. The Gyarados survived the dangerous move, which gave Misty a shocking look on her face. The Gyarados flew up the sky. "Use Water Spout, and try to dodge that Gyarados' Fly!" The Kyogre unleashes Water Spout for nothing, due to Gyarados avoiding it with Fly, and speaking of Gyarados, he collided at Kyogre with a head charge.

"Good. Now use Dragon Dance!" "Water Spout!" For the third time, the Kyogre used Water Spout, knocking Gyarados out. "At least I weakened it a bit. Go, Hydreigon!" May released her Hydreigon in battle and put the fainted Gyarados back in his pokeball. "I can still KO your Hydreigon with a critical hit, that is if it happens. Anyway, try to knock that Hydreigon out, Kyogre!" "Draco Meteor!" The Kyogre attacked Hydreigon with a large chunk of water. The Hydreigon then retaliated with comets coming towards Kyogre, hitting it. The Kyogre was unable to move.

"YES!" May exclaimed. "Your Pokémon still have to face Deathstar and a couple of my Pokémon you haven't seen yet." Misty reminded. "Oh, damn." May cursed. Misty release Starmie and put the fainted Kyogre back in its pokeball. "Knock her out good with Ice Beam, Deathstar!" "Draco Meteor again, Hydreigon!" The Starmie spits out a beam of ice at Hydreigon, knocking her out.

"GO, WEAVILE!" May released Weavile and put the fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "Night Slash!" "Hydro Pump, Deathstar!" The Weavile hurried and slashed the star Pokémon with her sharp claw. The Starmie collapsed and was unable to move. "Are you ready to see my other Pokémon you haven't seen yet, sexy?" Misty asked. "Yes, beautiful." May replied. "Ok then. Go, Omastar!" Misty release a level 100 Omastar holding a Focus Sash and put the fainted Starmie back in its pokeball.

"Shell Smash, Omastar!" "Night Slash, Weavile!" The Weavile slashed her opponent again with her sharp claw. The Omastar then uses Shell Smash. "Use Night Slash again, Weavile!" "Knock her out with Ancientpower!" The Omastar throws five stones at Weavile, knocking her out. The Omastar's stats also raise up to one stage. "This is fucked up, man..." May said. She released Swampert and put her fainted Weavile back in her pokeball!"

"Hydro Pump, Omastar!" "Try to dodge that Omastar's Hydro Pump and KO her with Earthquake!" The Omastar shoots a chunk of water at Swampert and it missed, had Swampert dodged it. The Swampert then unleashes an Earthquake at Omastar, knocking him out. "YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" May exclaimed. "This isn't over yet, May! Go, Suicune!" Misty released a level 100 Suicune holding Leftovers and put the fainted Omastar back in her pokeball.

"Scald, Crocune!" "Earthquake again!" The Suicune shoots boiling water at Swampert, leaving him with a burn. "Oh, come on!" May yelled. The Swampert then unleashes in Earthquake and damaged Suicune, which dealt little damage. "Ugh... try to hit its weak point with Earthquake!" "Scald again, Crocune!" The Suicune, again, shoots boiling water at its opponent, knocking him out.

"Go, Heracross!" May release her Heracross in battle and put the fainted Swampert back in his pokeball. "Smack it with Close Combat, Heracross!" "Scald!" The Heracross rush to his opponent and assaulted it with punches. The Suicune collapsed after the assault. Also, it was unable to move. "You're extremely lucky to faint five of my powerful Pokémon, but your luck will soon run out after you face my Ludicolo!" Misty release her final Pokémon in battle, a level 100 Ludicolo holding a Choice Specs.

"Deliver a clean KO with Close Combat!" "Hydro Pump, Ludicolo!" The Ludicolo sprays a ton of water at Heracross, knocking him to the water. The Heracross was unable to move. "AHHHHHHHHH! You're too damn powerful! I gotta face you again later on." May said. "Are you sure about that, May? I'll probably own you again." Misty asked. "Yes, I'm sure. You'll see." May replied. "Ok then. And by the way, did you have another winning streak before our rematch?" Misty asked.

"Yes, and it was a 26th battle winning streak." May replied. "That's nice to hear. I hope you extend it longer before we battle again." Misty said. "Oh, I will. I definitely will." May said. She turned her attention to her fainted Heracross and put him back in his pokeball. Misty then did the same to her healthly Ludicolo. Misty's stomach growled, meaning she's hungry.

"Now I'm hungry. I'll see you later, May." Misty said. "Don't you wanna get together with me first and go naked?" May asked. "I'd love to, May, but I gotta buy something to eat. Take care." Misty said. She gave May a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her sandals off the ground, and walk away.

Minutes later...

"Twins... I wasn't expecting to see two people look-alike." May said after she reach closer to Tate and Liza. "I'm May, and you two are...?" May said. "Gym Leaders." both twins said in unison. "I'm Tate," Tate said. "And I'm Liza," Liza said. "So, you're the Liza chick that Flannery mentioned when me and her had sex after our battle." May said. "You had sex with her? Did you enjoy it?" Liza asked. "I did, Liza. I did." May replied.

"That's nice to hear." Liza said. "Do you want me to tell what happened between me and Flannery a week ago in Lavaridge Town?" Liza asked. "Sure, Liza." May replied. "Ok then. Let's sit down and I'll tell you all about it, right from the start." Liza said. May and Liza sat on the floor and Tate rolled his eyes. "Not this again..." Tate said.

An hour later...

"...and that's that." Liza finally finish her sexy story between her and Flannery. May dropped a tear outside of eye. "That was beautiful, Liza." May said. She wiped the tear off her face. "That's what everybody, except for Tate of course, said after I told them my sexy story between me and Flannery." Liza said. "Now can we battle May?" Tate asked, being annoyed by Liza. "Of course we can, you crybaby." Liza replied.

Liza and May got off the floor and May moved inches away from the twins. May release Weavile and Beautifly in battle and Tate release a level 71 Lunatone holding a Choice Specs and Liza release a level 71 Solrock holding a Choice Band. "Use Night Slash on Solrock, Weavile, and KO Lunatone with Bug Buzz, Beautifly!" "KO both your opponents with Rock Slide!" "Ancientpower that Weavile!"

The Weavile slashed Solrock with her sharp claw, knocking him out. The Lunatone throws five rocks at Beautifly, leaving her with a pinch of health yet. The Beautifly retaliated with a horrid, buzzing screech, knocking Lunatone out. "Damn..." Tate cursed. He release a level 73 Bronzong holding a Choice Band and Liza release a level 72 Slowbro holding Leftovers. They then put their fainted Pokémon back in their pokeballs.

"Night Slash that Bronzong, and try to hit its weak spot if you can, and use Bug Buzz on Slowbro, Beautifly!" "Scald that Weavile, Slowbro!" "Blow everybody up with Explosion!" The Weavile slashed Bronzong with her sharp claw and the Beautifly screeches loudly at Slowbro, knocking her out. The bell Pokémon blasts his opponent with Explosion, knocking both of them and himself out.

"Go, Heracross and Hydreigon!" May release both Heracross and Hydreigon in battle and put Weavile and Beautifly back in their pokeballs. Tate release a level 75 Alakazam holding a Choice Specs and Liza release a level 74 Metagross holding a Choice Band. They then put their fainted Pokémon back in their pokeballs.

"Megahorn that Metagross, Heracross, and faint Alakazam with Dark Pulse, Hydreigon!" "Punch that Hydreigon with Meteor Mash, Metagross!" "Use Psychic on Heracross, Alakazam!" The Alakazam enters his mind and blast Heracrossw with Psychic, knocking him out. The Hydreigon hits Alakazam with Dark Pulse, knocking him out. The Metagross was the final Pokémon to attack, hitting Hydreigon with Meteor Mash. The Hydreigon collapsed and was unable to move.

"Now I'm out of Pokémon." Liza said. "And it's up to me to win this." Tate said. May release both Swampert and Gyarados as her final Pokémon to use in battle. She and Liza then put their fainted Pokémon back in their pokeballs. The Gyarados intimidated Alakazam with a sharp glare. "Faint Gyarados out with Psychic, Alakazam!" "Use Waterfall, Gyarados, and use Earthquake, Swampert!"

The Alakazam enters his mind again and uses Psychic on Gyarados. The Gyarados then retaliated with Waterfall, knocking Alakazam out. "Whatever. Here's your badge." Tate said as he went under his pocket and pulled his badge out. He then throws it at May, making her catch it. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" May said. She put the badge in her backpack. The trainers put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. Liza move closer to May and touched her left breast. She then slapped May's ass.

"Wanna lick my pussy, baby?" Liza asked sweetly. "Of course, Liza." May replied. Tate facepalmed in disbelief. "Oh, brother..." Tate said. May and Liza removed everything off them. Liza then lay on the warm floor. May did the same. And speaking of May, she licked Liza's pussy. She then licked it again and again and again, which leads Liza moaning. "What a great start, May. Lick it again and again." Liza said.

"I'm out of here." Tate said, walking away from the two lesbians. "Leave then, Tate." Liza said. She turned her attention to May again. "Yeah, baby. Work that dirty pussy of mine with that tongue. Work it." Liza said. She touched both her nipples and pinched them. "Oh, May. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." Liza said. May looked at Liza as she move her tongue deep in Liza's pussy and licked it again.

"Yes, baby... yes... May." Liza moaned and moaned. A few minutes later, Liza finally told May to stop, which May did. "Now it's my turn to lick that delicious looking pussy of yours." Liza said. May lay on her back and Liza went closer to her pussy. She then licked it. May moaned.

"Oh, Liza. That feels so good, Liza. Don't stop." May said. Like Liza did when May licked her pussy, May touched her own nipples and pinched them. "Well, well, well. This is interesting." Flannery said after she walked in the room and saw Liza eating May out. "Hi, Flannery." May said. "Hi, May." Flannery said. Liza stopped licking May's pussy and looked at Flannery with that cute smile of hers. "Hi, baby. Glad your here." Liza said. She resumed licking May's pussy. Flannery went under her pants and masturbated.

A few minutes later, May stopped pinching her nipples and told Liza to stop eating her out, and Liza did. Flannery also stopped masturbating and move closer to May and Liza. She kneeled down and both May and Liza sat on the floor. "Let's triple kiss, shall we?" Flannery suggested. May and Liza nod their heads. The three performed a triple kiss.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A day later...

"What are you hot studs arguing about?" May asked after she went towards an arguing Maxie and Archie. "We were just talking about who's better at Pokémon battles, just the two of us." Maxie replied. "Ah, I see. You two should prove who's better by battling each other." May suggested. "We could. Damn, why haven't I thought about that?" Archie said. "Because you're stupid, that's why." Maxie said.

"You haven't thought about it either, so shut up." Archie said. "No, you shut up." Maxie said. The two argued again and again. May rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy. I know how to settle this." May said. "How about you two challenge me to a double battle?" May suggested. "If you two beat me at the same time, you're both good, or if you both lose, you're not that great. Sounds fair, right?" May said.

"Deal." Maxie and Archie said in unison. "Good. Let's do this." May said, moving inches away from Maxie and Archie. "And by the way, what are your names?" May asked. "I'm Maxie," Maxie replied. "And I'm Archie," Archie replied. "I'm May, the trainer that's about to own the both of ya!" May said. She released both Hydreigon and Beautifly and Maxie and Archie released both their Mightyena's, being at level 75.

The Mightyena intimidated both their opponent with their sharp glares. "Go with Draco Meteor and Bug Buzz!" "Use Superpower on Hydreigon, Mightyena!" "KO that Beautifly with Ice Fang!" The Hydreigon drops a load of comets at Maxie's Mightyena, knocking him out. The butterfly Pokémon then makes a buzzing screech at Archie's Mightyena, knocking him out too. "Ugh..." both men groaned.

Maxie release a level 75 Camerupt and Archie released a level 75 Sharpedo. They then put their fainted Pokémon in their pokeballs. "Burn that Beautifly with Fire Blast, Camerupt!" "Hurry and use Ice Fang on Hydreigon, Sharpedo!" "Use Draco Meteor on Camerupt, Hydreigon, and use Bug Buzz on Sharpedo, Beautifly!" The Hydreigon summons more comets from the sky, this time, hitting Camerupt, knocking him out. The Sharpedo attempts to attack his target with his icy fangs, but missed. The Beautifly makes another buzzing screech, knocking Sharpedo out.

"Oh, man... this isn't looking good..." Archie said. "And it's your fault." Maxie said. "Hey, you're the one that's messing us up by using a slower Pokémon." Archie countered. "And you're the one using a Sharpedo, arguably one of frailest Pokémon in the universe." Maxie countered back. Again, the two argued. May facepalmed. "We got a battle to finish guys." May said. "Sorry." the two said in unison.

Archie and Maxie put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. Archie released a level 75 Crawdaunt and Maxie released a level 75 Torkoal. "Shell Smash, Torkoal!" "Use Superpower on Hydreigon!" Smash that Torkoal with another Draco Meteor, Hydreigon, and KO that Crawdaunt with Bug Buzz, Crawdaunt!" The Hydreigon, for the third times, summons comets from the sky, hitting Torkoal. The Torkoal was unable to move. The Beautifly then attacks Crawdaunt with another buzzing screech, knocking him out.

"Well, that's that. You guys lost." May said. Both looked shocked. May put her Pokémon back in their pokeballs. She then turned her attention to Maxie and Archie, who was still shocked. "Um... guys. The battle's over. You both lost." May reminded. The two remained in the same state, being shocked. "Oh, for the love of christ..." May said. She slapped both men at the same time, turning them back to normal.

"Are you two ok?" May asked. "I'm ok, May." Archie replied. "Good. How about you, Maxie?" May asked again. "I'm ok too." Maxie replied. "That's also good." May said. "For the first ever, my opponent, you, only used one Pokémon to KO three of mine." Maxie said. "Same, and it made me shocked too." Archie said. "Well, at least the two of you lost, which means you're equal. Had you guys beaten me instead, I would say the same." May said.

"But anyway..." May smooth-walk her way closer to Maxie and Archie. "...will you guys fuck me at the same time?" May asked. "Yes." the two replied in unison. "Ok. One of you can fuck my pussy and the other can fuck my asshole." May said. "I'll take the pussy." Maxie said. "No, I'll take the pussy." Archie said. "I said it first, so you take the asshole." Maxie said. "That doesn't mean you take the pussy, damn it." Archie said.

Archie and Maxie argued again. May rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know how you two can handle this. Play rock-paper-scissors, and the winner can fuck my pussy." May suggested. "Deal." the two same in unison. The two played rock-paper-scissors. "Ha! Scissors cuts paper! I win!" Maxie exclaimed. "Damn." Archie cursed. "Oh, come on, Archie. It's not that bad. At least you're getting some, which matters." May said. "Well... I can give it try." Archie said.

A minute later...

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" May moaned loudly as Maxie and Archie fucked both her holes fast at the same time, while holding her. "And remember, don't cum in my holes!" May reminded as she told the two earlier not to cum in her holes. A minute later, the two got off May and gently put her on the ground. They then jerk their dicks near her beautiful face. They shot their hot sperm on her face.

"Good. Good." May said. After the bukkake, Maxie and Archie pulled, buttoned, and zipped their pants and May put most of the cum in her mouth. She then swallowed it. "Thanks, guys. You both did well." May said as she reached her shorts, socks and shoes. "No problem." the two went in unison mode as they watch May put her shorts, socks, and shoes on. May gave each a kiss on the jaw. She then walked away from them.

Several minutes later...

"My, oh my. What is this?" May said, seeing a naked Shelly and a naked Courtney making out in the sand. She went closer to the lovely lovebirds. A big drawing of the sand between them shaped like a heart. "You two must really love each other to death, huh?" May asked, distracting the lovebirds. "We do. We really do." Shelly replied. "I love my Shelly. She's everything to me and no one else." Courtney said. "I know you do, my beautiful Courtney." Shelly said. The two resumed their hot kiss. "Aww. How cute." May said.

Minutes later...

"Are you the last Gym Leader in Hoenn?" May asked Juan after reaching towards him. "Yes, my beauty." Juan replied. "Oh, thank god. I want to get our battle over with, so we can have sex, that is if you don't mind." May said. "I won't mind having sex with you. Hell, I love sex very much. It's my #1 favorite hobby." Juan said. "Good." May said. "What's your name, btw?" May asked. "Juan," Juan replied. "I'm May, a local sex addict that lives in a small town. Let's battle, shall we?" May said, moving inches away from the Water-type Gym Leader.

May released her Hydreigon in battle and Juan released a level 76 Crawdaunt holding a Focus Sash. "Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" "Dragon Dance!" The Hydreigon drops a load of comets at her opponent, lowering Crawdaunt's health all the way down. The Crawdaunt then uses Dragon Dance to boost his attack and speed. "Draco Meteor again!" "Smash her with Superpower!" The Crawdaunt rush towards the brutal Pokémon with a heavy tackle, knocking her on the ground. The Hydreigon was unable to move.

"Go, Weavile!" May released Weavile and put the fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "Night Slash!" "Superpower again!" Despite using Dragon Dance a a few turns ago, the Weavile deliver her attack on her first. The Crawdaunt collapsed and was unable to move. "Ok... go, Milotic!" Juan released a level 74 Milotic holding Leftovers and put the fainted Crawdaunt back in her pokeball.

"Use Night Slash again, Weavile!" "Scald!" The Weavile slashed the sturdy Milotic with her sharp claw, delivering fairly decent damage. The Milotic then sprays a boil of water at Weavile, leaving her with a burn. "You've got to be kidding me... try to crack her weak spot with Night Slash!" "Scald again, Milotic!" The Weavile slashed her sturdy opponent again, which now dealt small damage. The Milotic then uses Scald again, knocking Weavile out.

"Well, that sucked..." May said. She put Weavile back in her pokeball and released Heracross. "Try to knock that Milotic out with Megahorn!" "Rest, Milotic!" The Heracross charged at Milotic with his sharp horn. The Milotic collapsed and was unable to move. "That work well. Wait a minute... had I switch Heracross in battle while Milotic uses Scald, my Heracross would have doubled his Attack with a burn status... damn." May said.

"If it happened anyway, then I don't think Heracross would stay longer in battle by facing my Swanna." Juan said. He released a level 74 Swanna holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Milotic back in her pokeball. "KO him with Hurricane!" "Stone Edge, Heracross!" The Swanna creates a deadly hurricane and move it towards Heracross. It missed, however. The Heracross then throws five sharp stones at Swanna, knocking her out.

"Damn... I knew I should have taught my Swanna Air Slash instead of Hurricane..." Juan said. He released a level 77 Floatzel holding a Choice Band and put the fainted Swanna back in her pokeball. "Swipe him hard with Aqua Tail, Floatzel!" "Megahorn again!" The Floatzel rush towards Heracross and swings her medium-sized tail at him, knocking him out. "Go, Swampert!" May released Swampert and put the fainted Heracross back in his pokeball.

"Stealth Rock, Swampert!" "Aqua Tail!" The Floatzel, again, swings her tail, this time, at Swampert, giving him decent damage. The Swampert then lays rocks near Juan. "Aqua Tail again, Floatzel!" "Earthquake!" The Floatzel, for the third time, swings her tail, but Swampert dodged it with an impressive leap. The Swampert then unleashes an Earthquake at Floatzel, knocking her out.

"Go, Ludicolo!" Juan release a level 78 Ludicolo holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Floatzel back in her pokeball. "Oh no... it's that thing again..." May said, remembering the time when Misty's powerful Ludicolo knocked her lone Heracross out with a double boosted Hydro Pump, all thanks to Kyogre's ability, Drizzle, and Ludicolo's useful item, Choice Specs.

"What's wrong, May?" Juan asked. "Oh, it's just that this beautiful girl, Misty, KO'd my last Pokémon, Heracross, in battle with her Ludicolo using Hydro Pump. I was so close of snapping her long winning streak." May replied. "Thank god you're not the only one being victimized by her. She KO'd all my Pokémon with her Ludicolo using Energy Ball six times in a row after letting her Kyogre activate Drizzle. Even my Swanna got KO'd despite dealing neutral damage against Energy Ball. Then a day later, I heard that she slaughtered the Elite Four's Pokémon and their Champion's Pokémon without letting one of her Pokémon faint." Juan replied.

"She probably used that damn Kyogre to beat all of them. But anyway, let's finish this." May said. "Ok then. Use Giga Drain, Ludicolo!" "Ice Beam, Swampert!" The Ludicolo saps Swampert's health with her dangerous move, knocking him out. "Ugh... I knew that was going to happen, but whatever..." May said. She released Gyarados in battle and put the fainted Swampert back in his pokeball. The Gyarados intimidated his opponent with his sharp glare.

"D-Dance, Gyarados!" "Giga Drain, Ludicolo!" The Gyarados boosts his attack and speed with Dragon Dance. The Ludicolo then saps Gyarados' health with the same move she used before. "Now go with Fly!" "Damn... go with Giga Drain again, Ludicolo. The Gyarados flew high and Ludicolo used Giga Drain for nothing. "Now attack!" "Try to dodge Gyarados' move and use Giga Drain!" The Gyarados strikes Ludicolo hard, knocking her out.

"Go, Starmie!" Juan released a level 79 Starmie holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Ludicolo back in her pokeball. "Oh, come on! I hate facing those things, the one that Misty uses, and she nicknamed it "Deathstar" too." May said. "The nickname makes sense, you know. Starmies are known for its high speed, above-average special attack, decent defenses, and good special movepool." Juan said. "I agree. It makes sense, but still, I hate facing them. Seriously, I do. Anyway, use Fly, Gyarados!" "Crack that Gyarados with Thunderbolt!"

The Starmie unleashes a wicked Thunderbolt at its foe, knocking him out. "I hope my Beautifly don't get paralyzed and get affected by it..." May said, released Beautifly. She then put the fainted Gyarados back in his pokeball. "Try to paralyze her with Thunderbolt!" "KO her with Bug Buzz!" The Starmie unleashes another wicked Thunderbolt, damaging its foe. The Beautifly then retaliated with a buzzing screech, knocking Starmie out.

"Fuck, that was close." May said. "At least we had a good battle. So glad you didn't lopside me like Misty and a few other trainers did." Juan said. "Who were the other trainers that lopsided you?" May asked. "Two trainers from Kanto, the same region where Misty originally lives in, according to her own info. One of them uses her Sceptile to KO all my Pokémon with Energy Ball and the other uses her Alakazam with the same freaking move known as Energy Ball." Juan replied.

"Heh. Sounds like your Kanto bait." May joked. "That's what I was thinking after those bad battles I had with those hot Kanto trainers. But anyway, here's your badge. You deserved it." Juan said, reaching to his pocket to pull out of his badges. He then gave it to May. She put it in her backpack. "Now that I obtain all eight badges, I can get access to the Victory Road and then face the Elite Four. But first..." May move herself closer to Juan. "..., let's have sex." May added.

Hours later...

"Oh, *pant* Juan... *pant* your amazing *pant* fucking has *pant* done it *pant* again." May said, panting. She finally stopped. She had sperm all over her naked body. "I should go now." May said, getting up. "Are you sure, May?" Juan asked as he remain laying on the floor. "Yes, Juan." May replied. May put her stuff back on. After that, she went closer to Juan's face and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Later, Juan." May said as she headed south to exit the Gym. "Later, May, and good luck beating the Elite Four." Juan said.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, this is the Victory Road, huh? It looks nice." May said after she entered Victory Road. "Is that you, May? I can hear you from here." Wally asked. "Of course it's me, baby." May replied. "Where are you anyway?" May asked. "I'm on the left side of this cave." Wally replied. "Ok, baby. I'll try to reach you." May said. She continue on until she eventually reaches Wally. May smiled and so did Wally.

"It's so nice to see your pretty face, baby." May said. She gave Wally a kiss on the lips. She then touch his crotch and squeeze it. Wally gently got off May. "Let's have another rematch first. Then we can have sex." Wally suggested. "I'm up for another rematch, Wally." May said. The two move inches away from each other. May then release Hydreigon and Wally release a level 82 Dragonite holding a Life Orb.

"D-Dance, Dragonite!" "Try to hit her weak spot with Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" The brutal Pokémon shoots comets at Dragonite, knocking her out. "There we go!" May exclaimed. "Damn..." Wally cursed. Wally put the fainted Dragonite back in her pokeball and release a level 86 Sceptile holding a Choice Specs. "Faint her with Focus Blast!" "Draco Meteor again, Hydreigon!" The Sceptile unleashes her mental power at the brutal Pokémon, knocking her out.

"Go, Weavile!" May released Weavile and put the fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "KO her with Ice Punch, Weavile!" "Go with Focus Blast, and try to do it fast!" The Weavile lays a quick ice punch at Sceptile, knocking her out. "Go, Hitmontop!" Wally release a level 85 Hitmontop holding a Life Orb and put the fainted Sceptile back in her pokeball. "Knock her out with Mach Punch, Hitmontop!" "Ice Punch again, Weavile!"

The Hitmontop lays a quick punch at Weavile, knocking her out. "Ugh... go, Beautifly!" May release Beautifly in battle and put the fainted Weavile back in her pokeball. "Air Slash, Beautifly!" "Stone Edge!" The Hitmonlee throws several sharp stones at Beautifly, but missed. The Beautifly then slashes her opponent with her wings, knocking him out. "Go, Charizard!" Wally released a level 88 Charizard holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Hitmontop back in his pokeball.

"Try to flinch that Beautifly with Air Slash, Charizard!" "Quiver Dance, Beautifly!" The Charizard slashes her bigger wings at her small opponent, leaving her down to a pinch of her health. The Beautifly then uses Quiver Dance. "Good. Now use Air Slash!" "Air Slash again, Charizard!" The Beautifly slashes Charizard with her wings, but it wasn't enough. The Charizard then assaults Beautifly again with her wings, knocking her out.

"Go, Gyarados!" May release Gyarados in battle and put the fainted Beautifly back in her pokeball. The Gyarados intimidated his opponent with his sharp glare. "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" "Air Slash, Charizard!" The Charizard uses Air Slash to attack Gyarados, but missed as Gyarados dodged it. The Gyarados then uses Dragon Dance. "Ugh... use Air Slash, and try to dodge anything Gyarados tries to throw at you!" "Faint her with Brave Bird (Imagine if Gyarados learns this in the games. I hope he does learn it in Generation 6)!"

The Gyarados strikes at his opponent with a deadly charge, knocking her out. "That's ok. I got a surprise for that Gyarados. Go, Bisharp!" Wally released a level 85 Bisharp floating with an Air Balloon and put the fainted Charizard back in her pokeball. "Swords Dance, Bisharp!" "Land that Bisharp down with Aqua Tail, Gyarados!" The Gyarados swings his heavy tail at Bisharp, landing her on her ground. The Bisharp then boosts her attack with Swords Dance.

"Now faint her with Sucker Punch!" "Earthquake!" The Bisharp lays a quick sucker punch at Gyarados, knocking him out. "Thank fucking god." Wally said with a relief. "If not for that Air Balloon..." May said. She put the fainted Gyarados back in his pokeball and release Swampert. "Earthquake!" "Sucker Punch!" The Bisharp lays another quick sucker punch at her opponent. The Swampert then retaliated with a shaky Earthquake after shaking the ground with his hands. The Bisharp collapsed and was unable to move.

"Man, this is tough... Go, Gardevoir!" Wally release a level 87 Gardevoir holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Bisharp back in her pokeball. "Earthquake again, Swampert!" "Blast that Swampert with Psychic!" The Gardevoir enters her mind and blasts Swampert's own mind with Psychic, knocking him out. "Go, Heracross!" May release Heracross and put the fainted Swampert back in his pokeball.

Like Wally's Gardevoir, Heracross was holding a Choice Scarf. "Oh boy... this isn't looking good..." Wally said. "I hope I can win this one... Deliver the final blow with Megahorn, Heracross!" "Psychic!" The Heracross quickly tackled his opponent with his horn, knocking her out. "Oh well... At least we took each other down the wire with one only Pokémon left to use." Wally said, putting his fainted Gardevoir back in her pokeball.

"Yeah, we did, but hey, at least we had another classic battle, a great one." May said. She also put her healthy Heracross back in his pokeball. "Agreed. It was great." Wally said. He move himself closer to May. "Now, where were we?" Wally said with a seductive voice. "There you are, May." Brendan said, distracting both May and Wally when they were about to kiss each other.

"Hi, baby." May said as she smooth walk her way closer to Brendan. "Hi, Brendan." Wally said. "Hi, Wally." Brendan said. He turned his attention to May. "I've looked everywhere for you, May. Let's battle each other right now." Brendan said. "Ok, baby. But first, I gotta heal my Pokémon." May said. She took her backpack off and dig inside to reach her Max Revives. She then use five of them to heal her fainted Pokémon.

"Now, let's battle." May said. She moved inches away from Brendan. The male trainer release a level 89 Blaziken holding a Life Orb and May release Gyarados. The Gyarados intimidated his opponent with a sharp glare. "Oh, come on. You're using Gyarados at the start of our battle?" Brendan complained. "Just go with the flow, Brendan. You might make a miracle or something." May said.

"We'll see about that in a second, May. Blow that Gyarados away with Stone Edge, Blaziken!" "Aqua Tail!" The Gyarados smashes Blaziken with his large, watery tail, knocking him out. "Yeah, maybe I should have told my Gyarados to use Dragon Dance while predicting a miss from Blaziken's Stone Edge." May said. "It doesn't matter since your Gyarados knocking my Blaziken out anyway." Brendan said.

Brendan put the fainted Blaziken back in his pokeball and release a level 81 Electrode holding a Choice Specs. "Thunderbolt, Electrode!" "Come back, Gyarados!" May put the Gyarados back in his pokeball and release Hydreigon. The Electrode zaps Hydreigon with Thunderbolt, giving her small damage. "Oh, come on, May. You're being cheap." Brendan said. "Says the one with a Blaziken having a useful ability." May countered.

"..." Brendan didn't say anything after May countered his words. "Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" "Try to paralyze her with Thunderbolt, Electrode!" The Electrode uses Thunderbolt again on Hydreigon. The Hydreigon then retaliated with her comets smashing Electrode. The Electrode was unable to move. "Go, Gallade!" Brendan released a level 84 Gallade holding a Choice Band and put the fainted Electrode back in her pokeball.

"Assault her hard with Close Combat!" "Use Draco Meteor again!" The Hydreigon fires more comets, this time on Gallade. The Gallade collapsed and was unable to move. "...Go, Alakazam!" Brendan release a level 88 Alakazam holding a Choice Specs and put his fainted Gallade back in his pokeball. "Focus Blast, Alakazam!" "Draco Meteor again!" The Alakazam unleashes his mental power at Hydreigon, but missed as Hydreigon dodged to her left. The Hydreigon then fires more comets at her opponent, knocking him out (in case you haven't noticed, I'm ignoring Draco Meteor's effect after you use it, you know what I mean).

"Come on!" Brendan yelled with frustration. He aggressively release a level 86 Sceptile holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Alakazam back in his pokeball. "SHRED HER TO PIECES WITH FOCUS BLAST, SCEPTILE!" "Draco Meteor!" The Sceptile unleashes his mental power at Hydreigon, knocking her out. "Yeah, bitch! That's what I'm fucking talking about!" Brendan exclaimed.

"You still have four of my Pokémon left to faint, Brendan." May reminded as she put her fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "I know, May." Brendan said. May released Weavile!" "Smother that Sceptile with Ice Punch!" "Focus Blast again, Sceptile!" The Weavile rush towards her opponent and smacked him in the jaw with her icy punch, knocking him out. "Ugh..." GO, BRAVIARY!" Brendan released a level 85 Braviary (holding a Choice Scarf) out of aggression and put his fainted Sceptile back in his pokeball.

"BRAVE BIRD!" "Ice Punch again, Weavile!" The Braviary strikes at Weavile with a fierce tackle, knocking her out. "YEAH!" Brendan exclaimed. "Whatever. Go, Beautifly!" May released Beautifly and put the fainted Weavile back in her pokeball. "Brave Bird again!" "Air Slash!" The Braviary strikes at Beautifly with another Brave Bird. The Beautifly then attempts to slash Braviary with her wings, but missed.

"Way to go, Braviary!" Brendan exclaimed again. "Damn... go, Heracross!" May release Heracross and battle and put the fainted Beautifly back in her pokeball. "Brave Bird again!" "Finish him with Close Combat!" The Braviary rush towards Heracross with another Brave Bird attack, knocking him out. "Jesus fucking christ, man... What the fuck is going on?" May said, being frustrated and annoyed by Brendan's Braviary.

May release Swampert in battle and put the fainted Heracross back in his pokeball. "Brave Bird!" "Ice Beam!" The Braviary, to May's annoyance, attacked her Pokémon with Brave Bird, knocking Swampert and himself out. Brendan dropped on his knees in shock. "My god..." Brendan said. May move closer to her rival and touch his shoulder. "Hey, man. At least your Braviary had a ton of heart to knock four of my Pokémon out, which is impressive, but other than that, it also kinda annoyed me." May said.

"Imagine if my Braviary had more hit points... We would still battle with only one Pokémon left!" Brendan said. He got up and gave May a hug. He then left go. "Congrats, May. You were the better Pokémon trainer in our battle." Brendan said. "Actually, I wasn't. Your Braviary dominated more of my Pokémon than my Hydreigon did with your own Pokémon. Had your Braviary gain more hit points like you mentioned, and knocked my Gyarados out with a critical hit along with a self-knockout, our battle would end in a tie." May said.

"Don't say it like that, May. You beat me, which means you're the better trainer, regardless of how our intense battle went." Brendan said. "Yeah, May. You won fair and square." Wally said. "Well, if you say so, that is." May said. "Anyway, you two wanna fuck me at the same time?" May asked. "Sure." both replied. "Ok. Show me what you guys got." May said.

A few minutes later...

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Go faster, guys." a moaning May said. Brendan, on the ground, fucked May's asshole, and Wally fucked May's pussy up top of her. The two fucked May's holes faster as May suggested. "Faster! Harder! Faster! Harder! And don't cum inside me!" May said. The boys use a lot of their speed to give May her all. A minute later, the boys got off the sex addict. They then squirt their sperm all over May's face after jerking their dicks.

"Fuck, man. I love it when hot studs like you two squirt your hot sperm on my face." May said. She got up and wiped the hot sperm off her face. She then put it on her mouth and swallowed it. "Delicious as always." May said. The three put their stuff back on. May gave Brendan a kiss on the lips. She then gave Wally a kiss on his own cheek. "See you later, hot studs." May said.

May continue onwards. A few minutes later, she saw the end of Victory Road. Not only did she saw it, but seeing Misty as well. Misty was meditating on the floor with her eyes closed. "It's nice to see you here in this cave, Misty." May said, distracting Misty. The Kanto chick got up with that smile of hers and rush towards May. "It's nice to see you in here too, May." Misty said.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, are you ready our second rematch, May?" Misty asked. "Yes, Misty." May replied. "Are you sure?" Misty asked. "Yes, I'm sure." May replied. "Ok. Let's see if you can beat me this time." Misty said. "Before we battle, I need to do something first." May said. She took her backpack off and opened it. I won't take long, Misty." May said. Misty didn't know what May was doing.

"Ok, I'm done." May said. She and Misty moved inches away from each other. Misty then release Kyogre and May release Hydreigon. The Hydreigon was holding the same item like Kyogre, which made Misty frowned a little. "Goddamnit..." Misty cursed. "What's wrong, Misty? Afraid of a slight chance from me?" May asked. "No..." Misty replied. "Faint that Hydreigon with Ice Beam!" "Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!"

The Hydreigon smashes her heavy comets at Kyogre, weakening it. The Kyogre then spits a beam of ice out of his mouth, knocking Hydreigon out. "Go, Weavile!" May release Weavile in battle and put the fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "Ugh... try to expose her weak point, Kyogre!" "Night Slash!" The Kyogre, again, spits a beam of ice, giving Weavile a fairly decent amount of damage. The Weavile then slashes Kyogre with her sharp claw, knocking it out.

"Go, Keldeo!" Misty release Keldeo in battle and put the mighty Kyogre back in its pokeball. "Close Combat, Keldeo!" "Night Slash again!" The Weavile slashes the musketeer Pokémon with her claw, which boosts his attack stats, due to having Judgment as its ability. The musketeer Pokémon then retaliated with Close Combat, smacking Weavile hard with the move until she's knocked out.

"Go, Gyarados!" May release her atrocious Pokémon in battle and put the fainted Weavile back in her pokeball. The Gyarados, like always, intimidated his opponent with that sharp glare of his. "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" "Stone Edge, Keldeo!" The Keldeo throws five sharp stones at his atrocious opponent, but missed. The Gyarados then boosts his attack and speed with Dragon Dance.

"Use Stone Edge again, and try to dodge anything that Gyarados throws at ya!" "Faint it good with Brave Bird, Gyarados!" The Gyarados charges his opponent with his dangerous move, knocking it out. "Go, Crocune!" Misty released Suicune in battle and put the musketeer Pokémon back in its pokeball. "Brave Bird again, Gyarados, and try to hit its weak spot!" "Burn him with Scald, Crocune!"

The Gyarados strikes at Suicune with his awesome move. The Suicune then retaliated with Scald, burning Gyarados. "Gotcha, bitch!" Misty exclaimed. "Fuck, man... Again, try to hit that Suicune's weak spot with Brave Bird!" "Ice Beam, Crocune!" The Gyarados strikes at Suicune with Brave Bird, which dealt lesser damage than it was before. The Suicune than shots a beam of ice at Gyarados, knocking him out.

"Go, Heracross!" May release Heracross and put the fainted Gyarados back in his pokeball. "Close Combat, Heracross!" "Rest!" The Heracross rushes to the sturdy Pokémon and strike it with his hard horn, knocking it out. "Go, Deathstar!" Misty release her famous Starmie in battle and put the fainted Suicune back in its pokeball. "Psychic!" "Megahorn again!" The Heracross, thanks to the Choice Scarf he's holding, tackles Starmie with his horn, knocking it out.

"Ugh... Go, Omastar!" Misty release Omastar in battle and put the fainted Starmie back in its pokeball. "Shell Smash, Omastar!" "Megahorn!" The Omastar uses Shell Smash to boost her offensive stats and speed, while lowering her defenses, before Heracross hit her hard with Megahorn. "Now faint that Heracross with Hydro Pump!" "Megahorn, Heracross!" The Omastar forcifully sprays a chunk of water at Heracross, but missed. The Heracross hurried and used Megahorn again, knocking Omastar out.

"Great... Just great... now it's a three on one battle..." Misty said. She release Ludicolo in battle and put the fainted Omastar back in her pokeball. "HYDRO PUMP, LUDICOLO!" "Use Megahorn one more time!" The Ludicolo launches a chunk of water at Heracross, knocking him out. "Only two more... Go, Beautifly!" May release Beautifly in battle and put the fainted Heracross back in his pokeball.

"Faint her with Bug Buzz, Beautifly!" "Hydro Pump again, Ludicolo!" The Ludicolo sprays a chunk of water again, this time on Beautifly. The Beautifly flaps her wings to fly up, while shaking the water off her, although it's drizzling. She then makes a buzzing screech at Ludicolo. The Ludicolo manages to stand on her feet, which shockes May. "It can't be..." May said. "Hehe." Misty chuckled. "Ugh... I wanna beat you so bad... USE BUG BUZZ AGAIN, AND TRY TO AVOID HYDRO PUMP THIS TIME!" "Hydro Pump again, Ludicolo!"

The Ludicolo attacks her opponent with Hydro Pump again, knocking her out. "FUCK! Now's it a one on one battle! GO, SWAMPERT!" May release Swampert out of desperation. She then put her fainted Beautifly back in her pokeball. "Go with Hydro Pump one more time!" "DELIVER A BLOW WITH ICE BEAM, SWAMPERT!" The Ludicolo, for the fourth time, sprays a chunk of water at the opponent, but missed, since Swampert dodged it. Misty had a shocking look on her face. The Swampert sprays a beam of ice at Ludicolo, knocking her out.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" May roared, feeling excited that she owned the most powerful trainer she met. Misty remained shocked. "My long winning streak... It ended... Such a heartbreaking ending for me..." Misty said. She changed her expression with a smile and move towards May, who continued celebrating for beating Misty.

"Congrats, May. You owned my ass." Misty said. "I did, huh? Such a dramatic finish I had with my Swampert knocking your Ludicolo out after he dodged her dangerous move." May said. "Agreed. You had a dramatic finish, while I had a heartbreaking finish. Huge props to you for ending my long winning streak, which ended at 1,200. Good luck trying to reach it, if you can." Misty said.

"Oh, I will. Just watch." May said. "Also, it wouldn't hurt us to have another rematch later, so be ready, because I'll grow stronger than ever, and you'll regret ending my 1,200 battle win streak after I own your ass for the third time." Misty said. "Oh, you won't own me in our third rematch, Misty. "I'll go 2-2 against you after I own your ass again." May said. "We'll see once we fight each other again, May." Misty said.

May and Misty turned their attention to their Pokémon and put them back in their pokeballs. Misty then smooth walk her way closer to May. "Wanna have sex with me, baby?" Misty cooed. "Sure, my pretty." May replied. Misty, being a tad taller than May, move down a bit, and gave May a kiss on the lips. The two then touch each other's tongue and starts wrestling with the other.

The two moaned. Misty and May kiss their way to the ground, with May being up top of Misty. The orange-haired chick touched May's nice ass and squeezes it hard. May touched Misty's left cheek and rubbed it softly. She then rubbed Misty's hair with her other hand.

Fifteen minutes later...

May and Misty broke their long, yet hot kiss. "Oh, Misty. That was the longest kiss I've ever had with someone, and it was you, the prettiest girl I've laid my eyes on." May said. "Oh, May. I should say the same, with you being the sexiest girl out of all girls." Misty said. "Misty." May said. "May." Misty said. The two resumed their kiss.

Another fifteen minutes later...

The girls broke their second kiss. "Let's shred each other pussies until we cum together, baby." May suggested. "Sounds great, beautiful." Misty said. The two got off each other. They then remove everything off them, leading them naked. "Such a beautiful, naked body you have, sweetie." Misty said. "Your body looks beautiful too, honey." May said.

Misty lays back on the ground and spread her cute legs. May, again, lays up top of Misty and touch the older girl's wet pussy with her own. The two then started moving back and forth, scissoring one another. The two moaned again. A few minutes later, the two came. They panted with joy until they stopped. "Oh, May. That was brilliant." Misty said. "Same." May said.

The girls got off each other and put their stuff back on. Misty then move down to May's lips and kiss it with hers. Seconds later, she broke the kiss. "Bye, baby. I'll see you later." Misty said. "Take care, my beauty." May said. Misty walked away and May continue onwards.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for being late.

After May purchase tons of Max Revives for her Pokémon, she headed straight to the first room. She saw a mohawk man, Sidney, standing at the middle of the room. May smiled and so did Sidney. May smooth walk her way closer to Sidney. "Hi there, sexy." May said. "Hi, beautiful. I'm Sidney, a Dark-type Elite Four member." Sidney said. "And I'm May, a girl from a small town that came all the way here to fight the Elite Four, after going through tons of challenges." May said.

"Was it hard?" Sidney asked. "Some, yes, especially when I fought Misty three times. She owned my ass in our first two battles, but I owned her ass at our third battle." May said. "I see. It's nice to hear someone owning Misty, though. That girl lopsides me in our battle, and it wasn't funny. Also, I heard that my fellow Elite Four members got lopsided too." Sidney said.

"I learn about that too. But anyway, let's battle." May said. "Don't cry after my Dark-types neuter all your Pokémon." Sidney said. "I won't, Sid." May said as she move inches away from Sidney and release Heracross in battle. Sidney then release a level 100 (all Elite Four Pokemon's level are 100) Mightyena holding a Choice Band. The Mightyena intimidated his opponent with a sharp glare.

"Try to hit his weak spot with Sucker Punch if you can, Mightyena!" "Close Combat, Heracross!" The Mightyena rush towards an incoming Heracross with a quick sucker Punch on the jaw. The Heracross then assaulted Mightyena with his punches. After the assault, the Mightyena collapsed and was unable to move. "Go, Darkrai!" Sidney released a Darkrai holding a Life Orb and put his fainted Mightyena back in his pokeball.

"Special Rend, Darkrai!" "Use Close Combat again, Heracross!" The Darkrai unleashes his deadly move at Heracross, knocking him out. "Go, Beautifly!" May release her Beautifly in battle and put the fainted Heracross back in his pokeball. "Try to flinch that Beautifly with Dark Pulse, Darkrai!" "Deliver a KO with Bug Buzz!" The Darkrai unleashes a horrible aura at Beautifly. The Beautifly then screeches at her opponent with a buzzing sound, knocking it out.

"Let's rock this battle, Hydreigon!" Sidney released a Hydreigon holding a Choice Specs and put his fainted Darkrai in its pokeball. "Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" "Bug Buzz again, Beautifly!" The Hydreigon smashes a load of comets at Beautifly, knocking her out. "Go, Weavile!" May released Weavile and put her fainted Beautifly back in her pokeball. "Faint her with Ice Punch!" "Draco Meteor again, and try to avoid getting punched by that Weavile!"

The Weavile rush towards her opponent with an icy punch, knocking her out. "Yeah... I knew that would happen, so whatever." Sidney said as he put Hydreigon back in her pokeball. He then release a Bisharp holding a Lum Berry. "Swords Dance, Bisharp!" "Try to freeze her with Ice Punch, Weavile!" The Weavile punched her new opponent, which wasn't a problem for Bisharp. And speaking of Bisharp, she uses Swords Dance to boost her attack.

"Now punch her twice with Brick Break!" "Ice Punch again, Weavile!" The Weavile punched Bisharp again, which causes Bisharp to freeze, but it last briefly as Bisharp's Lum Berry cured her status effect. The Bisharp then punches Weavile twice, knocking her out.

"Curse that freaking Lum Berry!" May said. She release her own Hydreigon in battle and put her fainted Weavile back in her pokeball. "So you have a Hydreigon of your own, huh? Cool. Anyway, go with Sucker Punch, Bisharp1" "Roast her with Fire Blast, Hydreigon!" The Bisharp quickly delivers a sucker punch to her opponent, which nearly fainted the brutal Pokémon via critical hit. The Hydreigon then spit out fire at Bisharp, knocking her out.

"At least my Bisharp weakened your Hydreigon badly. You can tell that your Pokemon's low on energy." Sidney said. "That doesn't mean she's done yet. Show us what you got next!" May said. "Ok, May." Sidney said. He release a Sharpedo holding a Focus Sash and put the fainted Bisharp back in her pokeball. "Try to burn him with Fire Blast, Hydreigon!" "Ice Fang!"

The Hydreigon spits out fire at Sharpedo, giving him tons of damage, which leads his Focus Sash broken. The Sharpedo then bites his fellow Dark-type opponent with his icy fangs, knocking her out. The Sharpedo's speed automatically went up by one stage. "Eh. That's not gonna affect me. Go, Swampert!" May release Swampert in battle and put Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "Earthquake, Swampert!" "Flinch him with Waterfall!"

The Sharpedo tackles Swampert with his watery move. That, however, didn't flinch Swampert. The Swampert than shakes the ground, knocking Sharpedo out. "Now it's time to act serious. "Go, Zoroark!" Sidney release his last Pokémon, Zoroark, in battle and put the fainted shark Pokémon back in his pokeball. The Zoroark was holding a Life Orb.

"Earthquake again, Swampert!" "Use Grass Knot for the KO, Zoroark!" The Zoroark attacked Swampert with Grass Knot, knocking him out. "You can end this battle with a victory, Gyarados!" May release Gyarados in battle and put Swampert back in his pokeball. The Gyarados intimidated his opponent with a sharp glare. "Flinch him if you can with Dark Pulse, Zoroark!" "Earthquake, Gyarados!"

The Unovian Pokémon unleashes a horrible aura at Gyarados. The Gyarados then retaliated with Earthquake, knocking her out. "Damn. You won." Sidney said. "I know, I know. I won, and I must say, it's one of the biggest victories I had from a tough trainer like yourself." May said.

"It's nice to hear someone calling me a tough trainer. Sadly, most people considered me as a weak trainer, just because I'm the first trainer to battle in the Pokémon League." Sidney said. "That doesn't mean you're automatically weak, Sidney. You took me down to the wire, until my last Pokémon, Gyarados, fainted your last Pokémon, Zoroark. That's how you can tell that someone's tough, regardless of what position they're in. It happens all the time to most trainers, but sadly, some people ignore that as a legit excuse." May said.

"I wish you can tell that to the ones considering me as inferior and weak, but you don't have to. They'll learn it one day." Sidney said. He and May put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. "Anyway, you thought about spending more time with me in this room?" Sidney asked. "Yes, baby." May replied. Again, she smooth walk her way closer to Sidney and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

An hour later...

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes!" May moaned loudly as Sidney fucked her while holding her. "Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" May continued moaning loudly as Sidney kept fucking her. A minute later, Sidney gently put May on the fuck and shoots his sperm in her face. "Oh, that felt good." Sidney said. "So hot..." May said, wiping the sperm off her face. She then put it in her mouth and swallowed it. "...and delicious." May added.

May got up and she and Sidney put their stuff back on. "Good luck beating the remaining Elite Four trainers, May." Sidney said. "I'll beat them good, Sid." May said. She gave Sidney a kiss on the cheek. She then move towards the next room to fight the next trainer.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the next room, May saw a woman, Phoebe, smiling at her. "Hi there, challenger. My name is Phoebe, a Ghost-type trainer." Phoebe said. "I'm May, and I'm here to pummel your Pokémon with my own." May said. "Ha! You think you can pummel my Ghost-type Pokémon? We'll see about that. Let's start, shall we?" Phoebe said. May release her Hydreigon in battle and Phoebe release a Dusclops holding an Eviolite.

"I can get past your Dusclops, Phoebe, despite that Eviolite she's holding. "Why? Because your Hydreigon is holding a Choice Specs?" Phoebe asked. "Yes." May said. "Then let's see if it can happen. Anyway, use Pain Split, Dusclops!" "Draco Meteor!" The brutal Pokémon smashes her opponent with loads of comets. The Dusclops then damages Hydreigon with Pain Split, while restoring her health.

"That's not gonna work, Phoebe. Use Draco Meteor again, Dusclops!" "Oh, it will. Just watch. Go with Pain Split again, Dusclops!" The Hydreigon attacked Dusclops with the same move. The Ghost-type then uses Pain Split again, damaging Hydreigon and restoring her health. "Told ya so." Phoebe said. "Whatever. Go with Draco Meteor again, Hydreigon!" "Pain Split!"

For the third time, the Hydreigon attacked Dusclops with Draco Meteor, knocking her out. "At least Dusclops drained your Hydreigon's HP twice. And speaking of your Hydreigon, her power points from Draco Meteor should reach zero." Phoebe said as she put Dusclops back in her pokeball. "Actually, I used three PP UPs on Draco Meteor, which means she has two left in battle." May said.

"Whatever. That's gonna change after I release Dusclops' final evolve form." Phoebe said. She release a Dusknoir holding Leftovers. "Yeah, you're right about that, Phoebe. Draco Meteor again, Hydreigon!" "Ice Punch!" The Hydriegon smashes her new opponent with comets. The Dusknoir then delivers an icy punch at Hydreigon, knocking her out. "Go, Weavile!" May releaed her Weavile in battle and put the fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball.

"Ice Punch again, Dusknoir!" "Night Slash!" The Weavile slashed the Ghost-type with her sharp claw, knocking her out. "Go, Dusclops!" Phoebe released another Dusclops in battle and put the fainted Dusknoir back in her pokeball. "Really? Another Dusclops with an Eviolite?" May said flatly. "Disappointed, huh? You gotta live with it." Phoebe said. "Whatever. Try to expose that Dusclops' weak point with Night Slash!" "Will-O-Wisp, Dusclops!"

The Weavile slashed the defensive Ghost-type. The Dusclops then shoots blue fire at Weavile, burning it. "Oh, come on!" May yelled. "Hahaha!" Phoebe laughed. Several seconds later, she stopped. "Pain Split!" "I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face, Phoebe. Use Night Slash again, Weavile!" The Weavile slash Dusclops again, knocking her out. Despite seeing her bulky Dusclops getting knocked out, Phoebe continue to smile.

"Oh, I know why you're still smiling. My Weavile got inflicted by Will-O-Wisp. Big freaking deal." May said. "It is a deal once she faces my next Pokémon." Phoebe said. Phoebe release a Cofagrigus holding Leftovers and put the fainted Dusclops back in her pokeball. "Now it is a big deal... Night Slash, Weavile!" "Hidden Power, Cofagrigus!" The Weavile sliced the coffin Pokémon with her sharp claw, which fairly dealt decent damage. The Cofagrigus then smacks Weavile with Hidden Power (Fighting), knocking her out.

"Go, Heracross!" May release Heracross and put her fainted Weavile back in her pokeball. "KO her with Night Slash!" "Will-O-Wisp!" The Heracross slashed Cofagrigus, which nearly faint her. The Cofagrigus then inflicts Heracross with Will-O-Wisp, burning him. "Goddamnit!" May yelled. "Now that's what I'm talking about, bitch. Use Shadow Ball, Cofagrigus!" "Night Slash again, Heracross!"

The Heracross attacked Cofagrigus again with his sharp claw, knocking her out. "Go, Gengar!" Phoebe released a Gengar holding a Choice Specs and put Cofagrigus back in her pokeball. "Faint him with Shadow Ball!" "Night Slash, Heracross!" The Gengar throws a shadowly blob at her opponent, knocking him out. "Ugh... go, Beautifly!" May release Beautifly in battle and put her fainted Heracross back in his pokeball.

"Shadow Ball again, Gengar!" "Quiver Dance!" The Gengar attacked the butterfly Pokémon with the same move she used before. The butterfly Pokémon then uses Quiver Dance to boost her Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. "That's not gonna help, May." Phoebe said. "It will, Phoebe. Air Slash, Beautifly!" "Shadow Ball, Gengar!" The Beautifly slashed Gengar with her wings, knocking her out.

"You're my only hope, Jellicent!" Phoebe release a Jellicent holding Leftovers and put her fainted Gengar back in her pokeball. "Air Slash again, Beautifly!" "Go for the KO with Ice Beam, Jellicent!" The Beautifly charges at her opponent with her wings, but missed as Jellicent dodged it. The Jellicent then spits a beam of ice at Beautifly, knocking her out. "Jesus fucking christ, man..." May said.

May put the fainted Beautifly back in her pokeball and release Swampert. "Earthquake!" "Go for another KO with Energy Ball!" The Swampert shakes the ground to create an Earthquake, damaging Jellicent. The Jellicent shoots a green ball directly at Swampert, knocking him out. "Fuck, man!" May yelled. "Frustrated, are we?" Phoebe taunted May. "Shut up, bitch." May said. May put Swampert back in his pokeball and release Gyarados.

The Gyarados intimidates his opponent with a sharp glare. "Use Brave Bird, Gyarados!" "Hidden Power!" The Gyarados strikes Jellicent with a deadly tackle, knocking her out. Phoebe frowned and May smiled. "How do you like that, bitch?! I owned your ass!" May exclaimed. "..." Phoebe didn't say anything back. Instead, she put Jellicent back in her pokeball. "What's wrong, Phoebe? Are you too scared to talk back?" May taunted Phoebe as she put Gyarados back in his pokeball.

"No..." Phoebe replied. "I see. Well, I'm off to the next room." May said. "I hope you get crushed, bitch!" Phoebe yelled. It looked like she was going to cry. "We'll see. Oh, and don't think about crying, by the way." May said. She move on to the next room. Phoebe followed May as she dropped a tons of tears outside her eyes.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Please own this bitch for me, Glacia." Phoebe said as she and May move closer to the middle-aged woman. May didn't notice that Phoebe was behind her until now. "Wow, Phoebe. I wasn't expecting you to walk behind me." May said. She turned her attention to Glacia. "I'm May, a trainer from a small town." May said. She move her hand closer to Glacia's, but Glacia slapped it.

"What was that for?" May asked. "You beat Phoebe, and now, you're gonna pay." Glacia replied. "That's it? Jesus christ. You didn't have to slap my hand like that." May said as she move inches away from Glacia. "Own her good, Glacia." Phoebe said. "Shut up." May said. "Don't tell her to shut up, May. Otherwise, I'll choke you to death." Glacia threatened. "Whatever. Let's get our battle over with, so I can move on to avoid you two." May said.

May went inside her backpack and revive her fainted Pokémon. She then release Heracross in battle and Glacia release a Walrein holding Leftovers. "Smack her hard with Close Combat, Heracross!" "Super Fang, Walrein!" The Heracross rush towards the walrus and smack her hard with punches. After throwing the last punch at Walrein, she collapsed and was unable to move.

"Go, Froslass!" Glacia released a Froslass holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Walrein back in her pokeball. "KO at Heracross with Ice Beam!" "Night Slash!" The Froslass spits a beam of ice at her opponent, knocking him out. "Go, Weavile!" May release Weavile and put the fainted Heracross back in his pokeball. "Whatever. Try to expose that Weavile's weak spot if you can, Froslass!" "KO that bitch's Froslass out with Night Slash!" The Weavile slashes Froslass with her sharp claw, knocking her out.

"You're gonna regret calling me a bitch, bitch." Glacia said. She release a Kyurem holding a Life Orb and put Froslass back in her pokeball. "Draco Meteor, Kyurem!" "Use Night Slash again, Weavile!" The Weavile slashed the Unovian Pokémon, giving it decent damage. The Kyurem then smashes Weavile to bits with loads of comets, knocking her out.

"That's ok, Glacia. That's ok." May said. May put Weavile back in her pokeball and release Hydreigon in battle. "Use Draco Meteor again, Kyurem, and try to avoid anything Hydreigon throws at ya!" "Use your own Draco Meteor at that Kyurem, Hydreigon!" The Hydreigon shoots her own comets at Kyurem, knocking it out.

"Haha! Take that, bitch!" May exclaimed. "...Now it's time to act serious." Glacia said as she put her fainted Kyurem back in its pokeball and release a Cloyster holding a Focus Sash. "Ooooooh. I'm so scared." May taunted Glacia. "You will be. Anyway, boost your stats with Shell Smash, Cloyster!" "Draco Meteor again, Hydreigon!" The Hydreigon shoots her comets at Cloyster, lowering her HP to one. The Cloyster then boosts her Attack, Special Attack, and Speed, while lowering her defenses with Shell Smash.

"Draco Meteor!" "Knock her out cold with Icicle Spear!" The Cloyster attacks Hydreigon with an Icicle Spear, and then another one, which leads her unconscious after falling on the ground. "Uh-oh..." May said. "Uh-oh indeed." Glacia said. "How do you like that, bitch?! You're gonna lose!" Phoebe exclaimed. "...I won't lose. Anything can happen in Pokémon battles, and you two know it." May said.

"We'll see about that, May. Show us your next Pokémon." Glacia said. "Ok, then. Go, Swampert!" May release Swampert and put the fainted Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "Earthquake, Swampert!" "Icicle Crash again, Cloyster!" The Cloyster launches five icicles at Swampert. Glacia and Phoebe looked shocked as the Swampert survived the assault. And speaking of the Swampert, he retaliated with Earthquake, knocking Cloyster out.

"Motherfuck..." Glacia remained shocked and so did Phoebe. "You see that, bitches?! My Swampert knocked Cloyster out!" May exclaimed. "...Ugh... whatever..." Glacia said. She put Cloyster back in her pokeball and release a Weavile holding a Choice Band. "Ice Punch him hard, Weavile!" "Use Earthquake again, Swampert!" The Weaivle strikes at Swampert with an icy punch, knocking him out.

"That's ok. At least I got this!" May released Beautifly in battle and put the fainted Swampert back in his pokeball. "Try to freeze that Beautifly with Ice Punch, Weavile!" "Deliver a KO with Bug Buzz, Beautifly!" The Weavile smacked her opponent with an icy punch, freezing her. The Beautifly unthawed and retaliated with a buzzing screech, knocking Weavile out. Phoebe and Glacia looked shocked again.

"HA! I got lucky right there!" May exclaimed again. "Fuck... only one Pokémon left to use... Damn..." Glacia said. She put Weavile back in her pokeball and release a Mamoswine holding a Focus Sash. "Air Slash, Beautifly!" "Crunch her with Ice Fang, Mamoswine!" The Mamoswine jumps up and fall down, reaching towards Beautifly to bite her. She then spit Beautifly on the ground and Beautifly was unable to move.

"Go, Gyarados!" May release Gyarados and put Beautifly back in her pokeball. The Gyarados intimidates his opponent with a sharp glare. "Eh. That won't work on Mamoswine." Glacia said. "It will, bitch. Strike her hard with Aqua Tail, Gyarados!" "Stone Edge, Mamoswine!" The Gyarados swings his hard tail at Mamoswine. The Mamoswine then throws several sharp stones at the atrocious Pokémon.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FUCKING KO FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Glacia roared. "Intimidate, for the win! Now go with Earthquake, Gyarados!" "KO HIM WITH ICE SHARD, MAMOSWINE!" The Mamoswine throws a hurl of ice at Gyarados. The Gyarados, who survived the icy move and gave Phoebe and Glacia a shocking look on the faces, then retaliated with Earthquake, knocking Mamoswine out.

"You cheating fuck!" Glacia yelled. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Says the bitch that put Focus Sashs on her Cloyster and Mamoswine and putting boosting attack items on Kyurem, Froslass, and Weavile! Hypocritical, much?" May said. "..." Glacia didn't defend herself from May's words, knowing that May owned her with those words.

"You'll lose in the next battle. I'm sure of it." Phoebe said. "I won't." May said. May put Gyarados back in his pokeball, and Glacia did to same to her Mamoswine. May then continue towards the next room. "And don't try to follow me." May said. Glacia and Phoebe followed her anyway, and May noticed it. "Whatever." May said.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You're being followed by Phoebe and Glacia." Drake said. "I know, man. They're extremely upset that I own their asses. But anyway, what's your name? I'm May," May said. "Drake, a Dragon-type trainer." Drake said. "And he's so strong that he'll fuck you up in a Pokemon battle, bitch!" Glacia said. May turned around and glared at Glacia.

"Shut up. That is all." May said. She turned back around and face Drake. "Let's hurry and battle. I feel uncomfortable standing near those two bitches behind me." May said as she went inside her backpack and revive her fainted Pokemon, and healing Gyarados with a Full Restore. "Phoebe. Glacia. Do yourselves a favor and move back away from May, so she won't get distracted." Drake said. "I can't believe you're on that bitch's side, Drake. Shame on you for making a pussy move." Phoebe said as she and Glacia move towards the right side of the room.

"Yeah, man. I thought you were cool, but now, you acting like a bitch." Glacia said. "Shut up, you two." Drake said. Hearing Drake's words to them, they felt betrayed as they frowned. They slowly walk their way back to the third room while holding their head down. The two always hung out with Drake, and treated him like a special person (also, they usually have threesomes with him), until today, where Drake told them to shut up.

"Thank you, Drake." May said. "No problem, May. Now let's battle." Drake said. May released Weavile in battle and Drake release a Salamence holding a Choice Scarf. "Outrage, Salamence!" "KO him with Ice Shard, Weavile!" The Weavile hurls a chunk of ice at the Dragon Pokémon, knocking him out. "Go, Dragonite!" Drake released a Dragonite holding a Life Orb and put the fainted Salamence back in his pokeball.

"Dragon Dance, Dragonite!" "Go with Ice Shard again, Weavile!" The Weavile throws a hurl of ice again, this time, attacking Dragonite. After taking damage, the Dragonite boosts his attack and speed with Dragon Dance. "Now faint that Weavile with Extremespeed!" "Hurry and use Ice Shard fast, Weavile!" The Dragonite strikes at Weavile with a quick tackle, knocking her out cold.

"Go, Swampert!" May release Swampert in battle and put Weavile back in her pokeball. "KO him with Ice Beam, Swampert!" "Outrage, Dragonite!" The Dragonite flies towards Swampert and stomps him hard with his gigantic feet. After getting assaulted by a deadly move, the Swampert retaliated by spitting a beam of ice at Dragonite, knocking him out. "Go, Druddigon!" Drake released a Druddigon holding a Choice Band and put Dragonite back in his pokeball.

"Outrage!" "Use Stealth Rock, Swampert!" The Swampert lays several rocks near Drake. The Druddigon charges at Swampert with a deadly headbutt, knocking him out. "Go, Hydreigon!" May release the brutal Pokémon in battle and put the fainted starter Pokémon back in his pokeball. "Smash him hard with Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" The Hydreigon shoots a load of comets at the Unovian Pokémon, knocking him out.

"Go, Flygon!" Drake released a shiny Flygon holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Druddigon back in his pokeball. "Go for a KO with Outrage, Flygon!" "Draco Meteor again, Hydreigon!" The Flygon rush towards his opponent and brutally attacked her with his tail. The Hydreigon collapsed and was unable to move. "You can do this, Gyarados!" May released Gyarados and put the brutal Pokémon back in her pokeball.

The Gyarados intimidated Flygon with his sharp glare, lowering his attack. "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" The Flygon rush towards the atrocious Pokémon and attacked him hard like he did to Hydreigon, which leads him confused due to fatigue. The Gyarados then boosts his attack and speed after getting assaulted.

"Outrage again, Flygon!" "Now strike him with Aqua Tail!" The Flygon rush towards Gyarados again, but stopped and damaged himself. The Gyarados swings his hard tail at Flygon, knocking him out. "Wreck havoc, Giratina!" Drake released a Girtina holding Leftovers and put his fainted Flygon back in his pokeball. "Dragon Claw, Giratina!" "Strike it hard with Brave Bird, Gyarados!"

The Gyarados strikes his legendary opponent with Brave Bird. The Giratina then stratches Gyarados with its claw, knocking him out. "Go, Heracross!" May released Heracross in battle and put Gyarados back in his pokeball. "It's a good thing I made Heracross forget about Facade and taught him Night Slash before coming here." May said. "Let's see if your Heracross can knock Giratina out it then. Go with Dragon Claw again, Giratina!" "Night Slash!"

The Heracross slashed the defensive Ghost-type with his sharp claw, knocking it out. "Only one more..." Drake said as he put Giratina back in its pokeball. He then release a Kingdra holding a Life Orb. "Outrage!" "Smack him hard with Close Combat!" The Heracross rush towards the dual-type Pokémon and smacks him hard with thrown punches. The Kingdra then swings his opponent with his head, knocking Heracross out.

"Go, Beautifly!" May release the butterfly in battle and put Heracross back in his pokeball. "Bug Buzz!" The Kingdra smacks the butterfly with the same move. The Beautifly then screeches a buzzing sound out of her mouth, knocking Kingdra out. "Congrats, May. You owned me fair and square. Good luck beating the Champion." Drake said as he put Kingdra back in his pokeball.

"Good battle, Drake, although not as good as my other epic battles I had before, but still, it was good." May said. "Indeed, May. It was." Drake said as he watched May put Beautifly back in her pokeball. "Before I move on..." May smooth walk her way closer to the old man. "...let's do it here on the floor." May said as she touched Drake's visible chest and circled it. "I like your idea, May." Drake said.

Minutes later...

Drake and May put their bottom clothes back on. May also had Drake's sperm inside her mouth. She finally swallowed it after grabbing her backpack off the ground and put it on her back. "Bye, Drake." May said. She gave him a kiss on his right jaw. "Bye, May." Drake said as he watched May move on to the next room.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As May reached to the other room, she saw two men, Steven and Wallace, looking at her. "Hi, studs. Which one of you is the Champion?" May asked sweetly. "I'm the Champion, and I use Water-types in battle." Wallace said. "So you're the Champion and you use Water-types? That's nice. I'm May," May said. "I'm Wallace, and this is Steven, my friend, by the way." Wallace said.

"What kind of Pokémon do you train, Steven?" May asked. "Four Steel-type Pokémon and two fossil Pokémon." Steven replied. "I see. After the battle, you two wanna fuck me at the same time? I can take it." May asked. "Yes." both Steven and Wallace replied. "Nice." May said. She went inside her backpack and healed her fainted Pokémon. She then healed Beautifly with a Full Restore and put another Focus Sash on her.

"Let's battle, shall we?" May said. She release Weavile in battle and Wallace release a Milotic holding Leftovers. "Scald, Milotic!" "Come back, Weavile!" May put Weavile back in her pokeball and release Heracross. The Milotic sprays boiling water at Heracross and burned it. "There we go! KO her with Close Combat, Heracross!" "Scald again, Milotic!" The Heracross rushes to his opponent and smack her hard with thrown punches.

After throwing the last punch, the Milotic collapsed and was unable to move. "Go, Starmie!" Wallace release a Starmie holding a Choice Specs and put Milotic back in her pokeball. "Surf, Starmie!" "Damn... charge that Starmie with Megahorn, Heracross!" The Starmie sends a huge wave towards Heracross, knocking him out. "Go, Weavile!" May release her Weavile back in battle and put Heracross back in his pokeball.

"Go for a KO with Night Slash!" "Surf again, Starmie!" The Weavile slashed the star Pokémon, knocking her out. "Go, Politoed!" Wallace release a shiny Politoed holding a Choice Scarf. Also, it was raining. "Not this annoying shit again... Crack her with Night Slash, Weavile!" "Go with Hydro Pump, Politoed!" The Politoed forcefully sprays a chunk of water at Weavile, knocking her out.

"Go for it, Hydreigon!" May releaesd Hydreigon in battle and put Weavile back in her pokeball. "Try to score a critical hit with Hydro Pump, Politoed!" "Draco Meteor!" The Politoed shoots water at Hydreigon, giving her good damage. The Hydreigon then shoots comets at Politoed, knocking her out. "Go, Seismitoad!" Wallace release a Seismitoad holding a Life Orb and put Politoed back in her pokeball.

"Blast her with Focus Blast, Seismitoad!" "Use Draco Meteor again, and try to dodge that Seismitoad's Focus Blast!" The Seismitoad unleashes her mental power at the brutal Pokémon, knocking her out. "Fuck..." May cursed. She put the brutal Pokémon back in her pokeball and release Gyarados. The Gyarados intimidated Seismitoad with a sharp glare. "Go for Grass Knot, Seismitoad!" "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!"

The Seismitoad attacked the atrocious Pokémon with a string of grass. The Gyarados then boosts his attack and speed with Dragon Dance. "Now use Brave Bird to knock her out!" "Use Grass Knot again, Seismitoad!" Again, the Seismitoad attacked Gyarados with the same move she used on him before. The Gyarados then retaliated with a deadly strike, knocking Seismitoad out. The Gyarados, however, also got knocked out.

"Great. Now it's a two on two battle." May said as she put Gyarados back in his pokeball, and Wallace did the same to his fainted Seismitoad. May then release Beautifly and Wallace release Ludicolo. "Ugh... another annoying Ludicolo I'm facing..." May said. "Freeze her good with Ice Beam, Ludicolo!" "Bug Buzz, Beautifly!" The Ludicolo spits a beam of ice at her opponent. The Beautifly then screeches at Lucidolo with a buzzing sound, knocking her out.

"Way to go, Beautifly!" May exclaimed. "You're my only hope to win this, Empoleon!" Wallace released a Empoleon holding a Life Orb and put Ludicolo back in her pokeball. "Hidden Power, Beautifly!" "Agility!" The Beautifly smacks the penquin Pokémon with Hidden Power. The Empoleon then uses Agility to double his speed. "Now use Ice Beam to KO her for good!" "Hidden Power again!" The Empoleon spits a beam of ice at the weakened Beautifly, knocking her out.

"Go, Swampert!" May release Swampert as her final Pokémon to use in her heated battle against the Champion, Wallace. She then put Beautifly back in her pokeball. "Earthquake for the KO, Swampert!" "Spray him hard with Hydro Pump!" The Empoleon sprays a chunk of water at her opponent, but missed as Swampert leaps high to avoid the dangerous move. The Swampert then slams his hands on the ground to shake the ground, knocking Empoleon out.

"Congrats, May. You owned me." Wallace said. "What an intense battle we had, Wallace. I'm glad my Swampert dodged your Empoleon's Hydro Pump. Otherwise, I would start all over again to reach you in this room." May said. "At least it wasn't a lopsided battle, with you dominating Wallace's Pokémon with only one Pokémon, like that Misty chick did to him." Steven said. "Why did you have to bring that up, Steven? I told you not to do that." Wallace said.

"There's nothing wrong with bringing that up, Wallace, and you shouldn't feel bad about. Hell, lopside battles happens all the time, and people should bring it up. I got lopsided by Misty, and I didn't get upset." Steven said. "You got lopsided by Misty?" May said. "Since when did that happen, Steven?" Wallace asked. "A day after she creamed you good." Steven replied.

"I didn't get lopsided by Misty. Instead, she owned me with four Pokémon left in our battles. Then, she owned in our first rematch with only one Pokémon left. But, I had her sexy ass in our second rematch. She's freaking impossible to beat, but still, I owned her." May said. "She is impossible to beat with that damn Kyogre she have, but it's nice to hear someone owned her ass." Wallace said.

"How did you beat her?" Steven asked. "My last Pokémon, Swampert, used Ice Beam on Misty's last Pokémon, a weakened Ludicolo, after Swampert dodged Ludicolo's Hydro Pump. Had it not been for that, it would be a devastating loss for me." May replied. "Thank god for inaccurate moves existing in Pokémon battles." Steven said. "Imagine if all Pokémon moves were 100% accurate, especially Sheer Cold, Guillitone, Horn Drill, and Fissure." Wallace said.

"And don't forgot about moves like Thunder, Zap Cannon, and Blizzard." Steven said. "That would make Pokémon battles less fun and less entertaining, in my opinion, but that's enough of that. How about some fucking in my holes from you two?" May said.

A few minutes later...

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh, shit! That feels so good!" May moaned louder as both Wallace and Steven both fuck her a the same time. Steven, on the ground, fucked May's pussy, and Wallace, up top of May, fucked her asshole. Seconds later, the men got off May and the two squirted sperm on her face.

"Thank you both." May said as she got up. She then wiped the sperm off her face and put it in her mouth. The three put their stuff back on. May gave both a kiss on the lips, and she slowly head back to the fourth room. "Wait, May. Don't you wanna induct your Pokémon and yourself in the hall of fame?" Wallace asked. "I'd love to." May said as she turn back around.

A few minutes later...

As May reach to the third room, she saw Phoebe and Glacia making out. Hearing footsteps, Phoebe and Glacia broke their kiss and look at May. "Wait, May. We wanna say something to go." Phoebe said. "What is it, then? Another insult?" May asked. "It's not that, May. We just wanna say that we're sorry for insulting you, and it cost our special relationship with Drake." Glacia replied as she apologized. "Yeah, we're sorry for all of that. We didn't mean to." Phoebe also apologized.

"It's ok, guys. I forgive you two. How about we embrace a group hug, huh? Sounds great?" May said. The three gave each other a hug. They then broke it. "Bye, guys. Take care." May said. "You too, May." Phoebe and Glacia said in unison as May slowly walked away from them.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for being late. It's been a while since I last update this story.

May headed south as she was trying to get back home instead of using her Gyarados or Hydreigon to fly there. As she move down to a route, she stopped and smiled, seeing a moaning Flannery getting her wet pussy licked by Liza. Both were naked. "It's so nice to see you guys again." May said as she move closer to the hot Gym Leaders, distracting them with her cute voice.

Both got off the ground while smiling at May. "Hi, May." Liza said. "How did the rest of your journey go, May?" Flannery asked. "It went well, Flannery." May replied. "Oh, and mind if I join you two?" May asked. "Of course you can join, May." Liza replied. "Take off your clothes so we can see that good-looking body of yours." Flannery said. "Ok." May said. She remove everything off her, leading her naked with the Gym Leaders.

Flannery and Liza licked their lips. Liza touched and shook May's left breast. She then stopped. "Lay on the ground for us, baby." Liza said. May laid on the ground. "Now spread your legs, so I can taste your pussy." Flannery said. May spread her legs. Flannery lay on her stomach and licked May's pussy. May moaned.

"I'll take care of your nipples, May." Liza said. Liza move closer to May's left nipple and sucked it. She then touch the right one and flickered it like a light switch. "Oh, guys. That feels sooooooo goooood." May said. Flannery insert her fingers deeply in May's asshole and fingered it. "That's right, Flannery. Finger that warm asshole of mine." May said.

May touched Liza's soft hair and rubbed it. Liza looked at her with those cute blue eyes. "You're so beautiful, Liza... you really are..." May said. "Ah... ah... ah... Flannery... Liza... don't stop... fuck... don't stop..." May said. Flannery touched Liza's smaller ass with her other hand and rubbed it. She then touched Liza's ass crack and insert two of her fingers in her asshole. She fingered it.

Roxanne and Winona walked in on May, Liza, and Flannery with smiles on their faces. "This is what I like to see: lesbian action." Roxanne said. "Same." Winona said. Winona touched Roxanne's ass and rubbed it. Both blushed. The two looked at each other and move their faces closer to touch each other's kiss. They then touch each other's tongues and tongue kiss.

Winona touched Roxanne's left cheek with the hand she didn't use, and Roxanne touched and squeezed Winona's ass. "Yes... yes... yes... fuck yes... yes... yes... oh, guys... guys... shit..." May moaned and moaned as Flannery and Liza constantly work on her private areas.

A few minutes later, Roxanne and Winona broke their kiss and got off each other. They then removed everything off them. "That's enough for now, guys..." May said. Flannery and Liza got off May. The powerful Hoennian trainer turned her attention to Roxanne and Winona as she move closer to them. She put her hands behind their asses and rubbed them. She then insert her fingers in their wet pussies and fingered them. Both moaned.

May licked Roxanne's cheek. She then got off it and licked Winona's cheek. Flannery and Liza didn't do anything but smile at May, Roxanne, and Winona. "Join us, guys." Roxanne said. "Yeah, join us." Winona said. "Ok." Flannery and Liza said in unison. Liza and Flannery move closer to the hot chicks. Liza sucked Winona's right nipple, and Flannery sucked Roxanne's nipple. Roxanne and Winona moaned louder.

Not only did Flannery and Liza sucking nipples, but also fingered May's holes as well. Flannery fingered May's pussy and Liza fingered her asshole. May moaned as she felt Flannery and Liza pleasuring her holes. "Oh, guys... This is so amazing..." May said. "Agreed..." Roxanne and Winona said in unison.

Several minutes later, the girls got off each other. Flannery, Liza, Roxanne, and Winona all got on the ground, and performed a quadruple kiss. "So hot." May said. She touched her own pussy and starts masturbating.

Minutes later...

May opened her house door and saw her mother watching T.V. The MILF notice that May entered the house. "So glad you're here, May. A girl upstairs is waiting for you in your room." May's mother said. "Really? That's great." May said. She rush upstairs to her room. As she entered her room, she saw a naked Misty closing her eyes while masturbating.

"Hi, baby." May said, distracting Misty. "Hi, sweetie." Misty said. May quickly removed everything off her and got up top of Misty. "How was the Elite Four, honey?" Misty asked sweetly. "It was great, Misty. You should have been there to watch me own them." May replied. "That's nice to hear. Let's make love, shall we?" Misty said. "Great idea, sweethart." May said. The two make out.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As the girls make out, Misty touched May's nice ass with both her hands and squeezed them tightly. She then travel one of her fingers to May's warm asshole and fingered it. May rubbed Misty's soft hair with her left hand, and rubbing the left cheek with her other hand.

Minutes later, Misty and May broke their one hour kiss. Misty moved her hands away from May's ass, but May continue to rub Misty's hair and left cheek. "God, you're so fucking beautiful that I wanna fuck you 24 hours a day with a strap-on." May said. "Oh, May. That'd be so romantic for the two of us." Misty said. "And speaking of romance, let me give you a romantic pussy by licking your pussy as long as I can." May said.

"Go for it, beautiful." Misty said. May stopped rubbing Misty's hair and cheek and move down to her wet pussy. She then touch with her tongue and licked it. Misty moaned. May move her tongue deep inside Misty's pussy as she continue licking it. "Oh, May. Don't stop." Misty said. Misty touched her own nipples and pinched them. She moaned louder. "Oh, yes... yes... yes... yes... May..." Misty said as she moaned and moaned.

"Please finger my asshole, baby..." Misty said. May plug two of her fingers in Misty's asshole and fingered it. "Such a good girl..." Misty said. May looked at Misty, and Misty looked at her too. May's mother walked in, and both elite trainers looked at the hot MILF. Misty also stopped pinching her nipples.

"Hi there, May's mom..." Misty said. "Hi, guys. I'm just here to tell you two that I'm leaving now, and I won't come back here until tonight. Make sure to lock the door once you two leave, ok?" May's mother said. May got up as she stopped licking Misty's sweet pussy. "Ok, mom." May said. May's mother walked out of the room and head downstairs, and May resume licking Misty's pussy.

Misty also resume playing with her nipples by squeezing them. "Again, don't stop." Misty reminded. May didn't stop at all, until Misty told her to after taking it for ten long minutes. "I had to tell you to stop right there, baby." Misty said. "I understand, Misty. But anyway, it's your turn to eat me out." May said. May got up top of Misty, and Misty licked her pussy. May moaned.

"Yeah, baby. Work on that pussy." May said, feeling Misty grinding her tongue on her wet pussy. May grabbed her left breast and move her face down to suck her own nipples. She then squeezed her other nipple. Minutes later, May stopped sucking her nipple and squeezing the other one. She got off Misty's face and got up top of her again. "Let's make out again, shall we?" May said.

"I won't mind making out with you again, baby." Misty said. "And by the way, here's something I forgot to tell you. It's a place called the Battle Frontier, and it's a good place to test your Pokemon." Misty reminded. "Battle Frontier, eh? Maybe I should give it a try. But first, let's kiss." May said. The girls make out again.

Hours later...

"This is it, sweetie. This is the Battle Frontier." Misty said as she and May got out of their ride and walk forward towards the Battle Frontier. "It's beautiful, man." May said. "I know, right? Well, I'm off. See ya, May." Misty said. "Where are you going, Misty?" May asked. "I'm going to ask random trainers for Pokemon battles. That's all." Misty replied. "Ok, then. See ya, and good luck." May said. May continue towards the place and Misty got back on the boat.

A/N: I'm gonna ignore the Battle Frontiers' stipulations and make them battle May normally.

"And down goes another trainer in an easy battle." Noland said after his Metagross knocked his opponents' Rhyperior with Meteor Mash, via critical hit. Both trainers put their Pokemon back in their pokeballs, and Noland looked at the trainers that didn't battle him, including May.

"So, which one of you guys will battle me and become my next victim?" Noland asked. "I'll battle you, but I won't lose against you." May replied. "You think you won't lose against me? Ha! You'll regret say that after I pummel you, and you'll cry like a little bitch." Noland said. May walk towards the battlefield and the trainer that just got beaten by Noland got off it and head towards the trainers. Noland healed his Pokemon with Full Restores. He then release a Metagross holding a Choice Band and May release Hydreigon.

"Smack her hard with Bullet Punch, Metagross!" "Smoke it with Fire Blast, Hydreigon!" The Metagross gives its psuedo counterpart with Bullet Punch. The Hydreigon then spits out fire at Metagross, knocking him out. "Whatever. Go, Infernape!" Noland release an Infernape holding a Choice Band and put Metagross back in its pokeball. "Knock her out with Close Combat, Infernape!" "Come back, Hydreigon!"

May put Hydreigon back in her pokeball and release Gyarados. The Gyarados intimidated Infernape with a sharp glare. Speaking of Infernape, he rushes closer to the atrocious Pokemon and assaulted him with Close Combat. "Damn... Go with Close Combat again while exposing that Gyarados' weak spot!" "Dragon Dance!" The Infernape smacked Gyarados with the same move, which dealt the same damage rate. The Gyarados then uses Dragon Dance to boost his attack and speed stat.

"Now use Aqua Tail to knock that Infernape out!" "You did enough for now, Infernape!" Noland said as he put Infernape back in his pokeball and release a Quagsire holding Leftovers. The Gyarados swings his hard tail a Quagsire, giving him a fairly decent amount of damage, due to his ability, Unaware, ignoring Gyarados' boosted attack stat. "Expose his weak spot with Brave Bird, Gyarados!" "Try to burn that Gyarados with Scald!"

The Gyarados charged at Quagsire, knocking him out. "Ugh... Go, Infernape!" Noland release Infernape back in battle and put Quagsire back in his pokeball. "Mach Punch, Infernape!" "Use Earthquake!" The Infernape throws a quick punch at Gyarados, knocking him out. "Go, Heracross!" May release Heracross in battle and put Gyarados back in his pokeball. "Come back, Infernape!" Noland put Infernape back in his pokeball again. As soon as Noland throws his new pokeball on the ground, Mays screams out Megahorn at Heracross, and an Alakazam holding a Choice Specs entered in battle.

The Heracross charged at Alakazam with his hard horn, knocking him out. "Wow... just wow..." Noland said as he couldn't believe what he say. "Great strategy, huh?" May said. "It is, but still... wow..." Noland said. He put Alakazam back in his pokeball and release Infernape back in battle. "Flare Blitz, Infernape!" "Get back in your pokeball, Heracross!" May put Heracross back in his pokeball and release Swampert.

The Infernape charged at Swampert with a fiery tackle. "Try to burn it or expose his weak spot with Flare Blitz!" "KO him with Earthquake, Swampert!" The Infernape charged at Swampert again with the same fiery move. The Swmapert then unleashes an Earthquake, knocking Infernape out. "Oh, man..." Noland said as he groaned. He put Infernape back in his pokeball and release a Tangrowth holding a Life Orb.

"Use Power Whip to KO that Swampert, Tangrowth!" "Come back, Swampert!" May put Swampert back in her pokeball and release Beautifly. The Tangrowth attempts to whip Beautifly with Power Whip, but missed. "Quiver Dance!" "Come back, Tangrowth!" Noland put Tangrowth back in her pokeball and release a Heatran holding a Choice Specs. The Beautifly boosts her special attack, special defense, and speed stat with Quiver Dance.

"Scorch her good with Fire Blast!" "Hidden Power!" The Beautifly unleashes Hidden Power at Heatran, knocking her out. "Oh, come on!" Noland yelled. "What's the matter, Noland? You're afraid that you'll lose after my Beautifly knock your Tangrowth out with Bug Buzz?" May said, taunting Noland. "You know what? The hell with this battle! I quit!" Noland said. The trainers near Noland and May clapped loudly, and the two put their Pokemon back in their pokeballs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Clap all you want, noobs." Noland said. After the trainers clapped, they walk out of Noland's building, and May smooth-walk her way closer to him. "I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm May, a trainer that recently owned Misty and the Elite Four." May said. "So that explains why you're so freaking tough. Good for you." Noland said with an angry voice. "Here's a question. Why are you acting like a total asshole towards the trainers you beat and myself? Did Misty beat you or something?" May asked.

"Yes, and it was by far the worst battle I've ever had in my life. She lopsided me, and I felt extremely embarrassed. A different group of trainers watched it, and they laughed at me after my last Pokemon in battle, Tangrowth, got knocked out by Misty's powerful Kyogre, who had dominated most of my Pokemon. That's why I offered random trainers a challenge, so I can rebuild my reputation for being unstoppable. And speaking of being unstoppable, I've dominated a lot of trainers in the past, until that awful battle against Misty." Noland replied.

"I see. I know how I can clear you mind off your loss against Misty and myself." May said. "How?" Noland said. "By having sex." May said. "Oh, sex. I love sex as much as I love Pokemon battles. Let's do it here." Noland said. "Now that's what I like to hear." May said.

Minutes later...

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck, it feels so fucking tight as fuck!" May yelled as she moaned and moaned. Noland fucked her hard in the asshole, and May loved it. A minute later, Noland got off May and move ahead to her face. He then shoots his sperm in May's opened mouth, and May swallowed his sperm in her throat. "Thanks for the hard fucking, Noland. I needed that." May said. "No problem, May." Noland said. The trainers put their stuff back on. May kissed Noland kiss and walk off. "Bye, Noland." May said. "Bye, May." Noland said as he watched May exiting his building.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As May walked out of the Pokemon Center, she headed north, only to see another building she haven't been into. She waltz herself inside it. There, she saw a man, Tucker, dancing for his audience, a group of girls. May smooth-walk her way towards Tucker. "Dancing, huh? That's nice." May said. Tucker stopped dancing and look directly at May. "Yeah, it's nice." Tucker said.

"I'm May, a girl wandering around in the Battle Frontier." May said. "My name's Tucker, a guy that loves to dance and battle." Tucker said. "You're a trainer, eh? That's great. How about you battle me, so I can make myself look better?" May said. "We can battle later, May. I gotta finish dancing for my audience. I promise then that I'll dance for them." Tucker said. "I won't mind waiting." May said. She joined the audience as Tucker continues dancing.

Minutes later...

"It's about fucking time, man. No offense." May said as the audience walk out of the building. "It's ok, May." Tucker said as May walked on the stage and move inches away from him. May release her Hydreigon in battle, and Tucker release a Mienshao holding a Choice Band. "Use Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" "KO her hard with Hi Jump Kick!" The Mienshao charges at Hydreigon with a kick, but missed as Hydreigon dodged it.

The Mienshao kept going and crashed. The brutal Pokemon summons comets as she smacked Mienshao with them, knocking her out. "Oh, come on." Tucker said. He put Mienshao back in her pokeball and release a Conkeldurr holding a Flame Orb. "Draco Meteor again, Hydreigon!" "Protect!" The Conkeldurr uses a solid shield to protect himself and Hydreigon drops down comets at Conkeldurr for nothing, as she couldn't harm her opponent. The Conkeldurr's Flame Orb was activated.

"Now go with Mach Punch for the KO!" "Draco Meteor!" The Conkeldurr strikes Hydreigon with a quick punch, knocking her out. "Go, Gyarados!" May release Gyarados and battle and put Hydreigon back in her pokeball. The Gyarados inttimidated his opponent with a sharp glare. "Use Dragon Dance!" "Payback!" The Gyarados boosts his attack and speed stat with Dragon Dance, and Conkeldurr charges at Gyarados.

"Hit him hard with Mach Punch!" "Brave Bird!" The Conkeldurr attacked the atrocious Pokemon with a swift punch, which dealt small damage, since Conkeldurr didn't expose his weak spot. The Gyarados then retaliated with Brave Bird, knocking Conkeldurr out. "Go, Starmie!" Tucker release a Starmie holding a Choice Scarf and put Conkeldurr back in his pokeball. "Use Thunderbolt, Starmie!"

"It's time to come back in your pokeball, Gyarados!" May put Gyarados back in his pokeball and release Swampert. The Starmie uses Thunderbolt, which had no effect on Swampert. "Ugh..." Tucker groaned. He put Starmie back in his pokeball. "Ice Beam, Swampert!" May yelled as soon as Tucker release another Pokemon in battle, and it was a Shaymin (Sky forme) holding a Choice Specs.

The Swampert spits a beam of ice at Shaymin, knocking her out. "Wow, May. You're kinda smart." Tucker said. "Kinda smart? Don't you mean "ultra smart"?" May said. "That too." Tucker said. He put Shaymin back in her pokeball and release his Starmie back in battle. "Come back, Swampert!" May said as she put Swampert back in his pokeball. "Use Ice Beam, Starmie!" Tucker yelled as May throws a new Pokemon on the ground, and it was Weavile.

The Starmie spits a beam of ice at Weavile, which dealt little damage. "Damn it..." Tucker cursed. He put Starmie back in its pokeball for the second time. "Low Kick, Weavile!" May yelled as Tucker dropped a pokeball on the ground to use a Pokemon in battle, and it was an Aggron holding a Choice Band. The Weavile kicked Aggron's legs with both her feet, knocking him out.

"You're too smart, I must say." Tucker said. He put Aggron back in his pokeball and release a Honchkrow holding a Choice Scarf. "Go with Brave Bird, Honchkrow!" "Ice Shard!" The Weavile hurls a chunk of ice at Honchkrow, knocking him out. "Really?" Tucker said. He put Honchkrow back in his pokeball and release Starmie as his last Pokemon to use in battle. "Hydro Pump!" "Slice it with Night Slash, Weavile!"

The Starmie sprays a chunk of water at its opponent, but missed. The Weavile then slased Weavile, knocking it out. "I gotta warn other trainers and tell them not to battle you!" Tucker said. "Oh, don't do that, Tucker. They'll probably beat me in a Pokemon battle. You know, since anything can happen in Pokemon battles, like the time when I beat Misty." May said.

"It's nice to hear someone like you beat Misty. But anyway, let's me put my Pokemon back in its pokeballl." Tucker said. He, along with May, put their Pokemon back in their pokeball. May smooth-walk her way towards Tucker as she licked her lips. She then grabs his crotch outside his pants and squeezed them. "Wanna have sex with me, baby? I can take anyone's fucking." May asked smoothly.

"I'd love to, May." Tucker said. "Good. Let's go naked, shall we?" May said. The trainers remove everything off them as quick as they possibly can. May laid flat on the stage and spread her legs. Tucker sat on the stage and move a bit closer to put his dick in May's pussy. Tucker then fucked May, and May moaned.

"Go faster, and don't cum inside me." May said. "Ok, May." Tucker said. Tucker fucked May faster. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. That's how you do it, baby. That's how you do it." May said. She moaned a bit louder as Tucker continue to fuck her faster. "Get up top of me, will ya?" May said. Tucker got up top of May. "Oh, Tucker. Your fucking feels so fucking good, baby." May said. She touched Tucker's ass and squeezed it.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Tucker!" May yelled. Tucker kept fucking and fucking as much as he can. Moments later, he got off May and shoots his sperm on her stomach. "Oh, that feels so fucking hot." May said. May got up. "Say, Tucker. Why don't you revive your Conkeldurr, so he can fuck me?" May asked. "Sure, May. Anything for you." Tucker said. He reached to his pants and pulled a Max Revive and a pokeball with the fainted Conkeldurr in it.

Tucker revived his Conkeldurr and release him. "Looking good as new, Conkeldurr." May said as she bend down. "Fuck me hard." May said. The Conkeldurr rush towards May and jammed his dick in her pussy, making her gasp. He then fucked her. "So big. So fucking big." May said as she commented on the size of Conkeldurr's huge dick. Tucker put his stuff back.

"Faster, Conkeldurr!" May yelled. Hearing May's words, the Conkeldurr happily fucked May's pussy faster. "You're doing great, Conkeldurr! Try to tear it apart!" May yelled again. The Conkeldurr used all his might to fuck May's pussy as fast as he possibly can. "Your pussy's bleeding, May." Tucker said as he saw a bit of blood coming out of May's pussy. "I dno't care, Tucker! I want it to happen anyway!" May yelled.

A minute later, May and the Conkeldurr came. The Conkeldurr shoots a large amount of sperm blasting in May's bloody pussy. May panted with joy, until she stopped. She slowly got off the Conkeldurr and turned around as she got up. "Thank you, Conkeldurr." May said. She grabbed her stuff and put them back on. "Bye, Tucker. Bye, Conkeldurr." May said. "Bye, May. See you soon." Tucker said as he and the Conkeldurr watched May walk out of the building.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Let me guess. You just battled another Brainer." the nurse said as May gave her six pokeballs. "Yep, and I'm looking forward to own another one." May said. "And speaking of brainers, how many are there in this frontier?" May asked. "Seven." the nurse said as she revived and healed May's Pokemon. "That means I only have five left to battle." May said as the nurse hand her pokeballs, and May put them in her backpack.

"Good luck beat the rest of them." the nurse said. "I will." May said as she walk out of the Pokemon Center. A minute later, she went inside a building, and it was a small one. Inside, she saw an old man, Spenser, meditating with his eyes closed while humming. "You feel like battling?" May said. Hearing May's voice, Spenser opened his eyes and smiled. "Ah, a challenger. I've been waiting for one since yesterday." Spenser said. He got up and move closer to May.

"I'm Spenser, the oldest brainer." Spenser said. "I'm May, a girl who has a name like the fifth month." May joked as she and Spenser shook hands. Spenser laughed as he and May got off each other's hands. "That's funny, May." Spenser said. "Yeah, I know." May said. Spenser move inches away from May. "Let's battle, shall we? By the way, here's a reminder for ya. I'm pretty tough, so watch out." Spenser said.

"I'd dealt with tough trainers before, but let's see what you're made of." May said. May release Weavile and Spenser release a Sceptile holding a Choice Scarf. "Try to knock that Sceptile out with Ice Shard!" "Use Leaf Storm to knock Weavile out." The Weavile hurls a chunk of ice at her opponent. The Sceptile retaliated by launching a pack of leaves at Weavile, knocking her out cold.

"Go, Beautifly!" May release Beautifly in battle and put Weavile back in her pokeball. "Come back, Sceptile." "Boost your stats with Quiver Dance!" The Beautifly boosts her stats with Quiver Dance as Spenser put Sceptile back in her pokeball. Spenser then release a Moltres holding a Choice Specs. "Try to burn her good with Fire Blast." "Flinch it with Air Slash!" The Beautifly slashed Moltres with her wings. The Moltres couldn't retaliate as it flinched.

"Avoid getting flinched again and use Fire Blast, Moltres." "Air Slash again, Beautifly!" The Beautifly slashed Moltres again, knocking it out. Spenser release Sceptile back in battle and put Moltres back in its pokeball. "Hidden Power." "Air Slash again!" The Spectile smacks Beautifly with Hidden Power (rock), leaving her with one hit point left. he Beautifly then slashed Sceptile, knocking her out.

"I must say, your Beautifly looked pretty damn impressive against Moltres and Sceptile, but let's see if she can do well against Arcanine." Spenser said. He release an Arcanine holding a Choice Band and put Sceptile back in her pokeball. The Arcanine intimidated Beautifly as he glared at her. "Faint her with Extremespeed, Arcanine." "That's enough for now, Beautifly!" May put Beautifly back in her pokeball and release Gyarados (yeah, I'm not gonna mention a Pokemon intimidating another one with a glare anymore, since you already know their ability).

The Arcanine charged at Gyarados with swift speed. "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" Spenser put Arcanine back in her pokeball and release a Ho-oh holding a Choice Scarf. The Gyarados boosts his attack and speed with Dragon Dance. "Smash it good with Aqua Tail. "Brave Bird." The Ho-oh tackled Gyarados hard with Brave Bird, knocking him out. "Ugh..." May groaned as she put Gyarados back in his pokeball. She then release Swampert.

"Brave Bird. "Squirt it hard with Hydro Pump!" The Ho-oh tackled Swampert with her powerful move. The Swampert then forcibly sprays a chunk of water at Ho-oh, knocking her out. "Go, Machamp." Spenser releaese a Machamp holding a Choice Band and put Ho-oh back in its pokeball. "Confuse him with Dymanicpunch." "Use Hydro Pump again!" The Machamp attacked Swampert with an explosive punch, leaving him confused.

The Swampert fight his way through confusion as he spray water at Machamp. "Use Dymanicpunch again, Machamp." "Hydro Pump!" The Machamp smacked Swampert with the same move, knocking him out. "Go, Hydreigon!" May release the brutal Pokemon in battle and put Swampert back in his pokeball. "Draco Meteor!" "Knock her out with Dymanicpunch, and try to avoid getting hit by Draco Meteor."

The Hydreigon attacked the muscular Pokemon with comets magically coming out of the ceiling, knocking him out. "Go, Arcanine." Spenser release Arcanine back in battle and put Machamp back in her pokeball. "Use Close Combat." "Draco Meteor again!" The Hydreigon attacked Arcanine with Draco Meteor, knocking it on. "I could have sworn your Hydreigon had a Modest nature. Most trainers' Hydreigon always have a Modest nature." Spenser said.

"Acutually, my Hydreigon's nature is Timid, so yeah." May said. "I see." Spenser said. Spenser put Arcanine back in her pokeball and release his final Pokemon to use in battle, a Froslass holding a Choice Specs. "Draco Meteor!" "Faint her with Ice Beam." The Froslass spits a beam of ice out of her mouth to hit Hydreigon, knocking her out. "Go, Heracross"! May release Heracross in battle and put Hydreigon back in her pokeball.

"Stone Edge!" "Try to freeze Heracross with Ice Beam. The Froslass uses Ice Beam to attack Heracross, which dealt fairly decent damage. Also, the Froslass didn't freeze Heracross, and speaking of Heracross, he throws several sharp stones at the dual-type Pokemon, knocking her out. "And that's that. What a great battle we had with each other." Spenser said. "No offense, man, but it wasn't that great. I was expecting our battle to be tight, but it wasn't." May said as she and Spenser put their Pokemon back in their pokeballs.

"No offense taken, May. It's your opinion, and I respect it." Spenser said. May move closer to Spenser with that seductive look on her face. "You feel like having sex with me, Spenser? I don't mind taking an old cock." May asked. "No thank you. I'm only interested in Pokemon battles and relaxing. That's all." Spenser replied. "It's ok, Spenser. Take care." May said. She turned around and walk off. "You too, May." Spenser said.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Note: Notice that I fix some errors, no? I terribly apologize for making them.

In the Pokemon Center, May leaned her left arm on the counter as she whistled. She was waiting for her Pokemon to revive and heal by the same nurse she interacted earlier. She didn't have her backpack on her back as she was holding it with her right hand, having it unzipped.

"I'm finished," the nurse grabbed six of May's pokeballs, and turned around as May stopped whistling and moving her arm off the counter as the nurse move towards her.

The nurse hand May her pokeballs, and May put them all in her backpack. May look at the nurse as she zip her backpack and says, "Thank you, nurse."

"No problem," the nurse nodded her head as May turn around and head out of the Pokemon Center.

May put the backpack on her back as she search for another brainer to battle. Her mind felt extremely frantic, wanting to own another powerful trainer and then have sex with them, only because she's a horny bisexual trainer and all. "What's in here?" May walk inside another building she haven't been in before. All she see was a man, Brandon, standing in the middle of the room.

May moved closer to Brandon as she look directly to his eyes, telling that he's ready to battle a trainer like herself. "You're a trainer, no?" Brandon asked.

"I am." May made a reply as she move back from Brandon, albeit several inches.

Brandon chuckled briefly as he smiled. "I see. Are you up for a battle against me?"

May nodded her head rapidly as she smiled. "I'd love to," She then stopped as she removed her backpack off her back and unzipped it.

"Good. Before we battle, let me share my name to you. It's Brandon."

May raised her left eyebrow. "Brandon, eh? I met a hot stud with a similar name like yours, and it's "Brendan".

"I see. What's your name?"

"May."

"May, huh? I like it, and it sounds cute too."

May blushed. "Oh, Brandon. I love it when someone tells me that I got a cute name." The bisexual trainer stopped blushing as she pulled one of her pokeballs out of her backpack. "But anyway, let's battle."

"Ok, May."

May throws her pokeball hard on the ground, and release Hydreigon, arguably her favorite Pokemon to use all the time. As for Brandon, he released a Registeel holding Leftovers. May yells Fire Blast at Hydreigon as she points her finger at Registeel. Brandon also yells Curse, and told the Registeel to dodge Hydreigon's Fire Blast. The Hydreigon shoots fire at the golem legendary, giving it tons of damage as she exposed its weak spot.

The Registeel collapsed on the ground as he was unable to move. Brandon facepalmed as he never seen his Registeel faint like that before, although once. "Who's next, Brandon?" May asked with a voice of attitude.

"You'll see in a second, May," Brandon replied as he put Registeel back in its pokeball and look at May at the same time. He then put the ball back in his pocket as he pulled another one out at the same time. He throws it at the ground, and a RegIce holding a Choice Specs items came out of it.

May scoffed. "Whatever. I can handle that thing. Just watch."

"You think so? Let's see about it then."

May yells another Fire Blast at her brutal Pokemon, making her use it again to neuter RegIce as RegIce's weakness was fire. Brandon forcibly yells at RegIce as he told it to KO Hydreigon with Ice Beam, and dodging Fire Blast at the same time. The pseudo legendary spits fire out of her mouth for the second time, hitting RegIce as the fire spread all of its icy body, and it collapsed as a result of a cheap knockout.

Brandon gasped as he couldn't believe what he saw in his two eyes. "Another critical hit... Damn..."

"Ha! I told you I can handle that thing!" May exclaimed, feeling excited over a cheap knockout her Hydreigon just did.

Brandon scoffed, folding his arms. "Whatever."

As he unfold his arms, Brandon pulls another pokeball out of his pocket. He throws it on the ground. A Regirock holding a Choice Band came out of it, and Brandon put RegIce back in its pokeball as he looked distraught. He then yells out Superpower to Regirock as he put his second pokeball back in his pocket, and May yells out Dark Pulse afterwards. As brutal as Hydreigon is, she unleashes a horrible looking aura in an aggressive manner. Her opponent, Regirock, flinched as he couldn't retaliate with Superpower.

Feeling embarrassed and easily beaten, the brainer picks up Regirock's pokeball and throws it at the golem legendary, putting it inside the mechanic thing. "I quit. That is all," Brandon put his third pocket back in his pocket, and May moved toward him.

"Why?"

"Why?" Brandon pointed at May's Pokemon as he glared at her. "Because that thing you're using is a freaking beast, and none of my legendary golems can't handle it."

May touched his chest as he put his hand down, and looked at her. "Afraid of getting lopsided, huh? Let me guess, Misty did the same to you, right?"

Brandon sighed, saying, "Yes... Of all the trainers I've faced, Misty was by far the hardest one. Even worse, she has a IQ level over 200 in Pokemon battles, knowing what move I want my Pokemon to use on hers as soon as she put it back and release another one. I tried to do the same but it backfired, due to her ridiculously high IQ level. After my embarrassing defeat, I asked Misty for another rematch and she accepted it. But, it was a huge mistake as she dominated all my Pokemon with her freakishly broken Kyogre. She didn't release in our first battle."

May rubbed Brandon's chest as she go. "Yeah she's hard alright, but I owned her in our second rematch, and fuck man, it wasn't easy. It was a hard as the first and second battle we had against each other."

"Did she lopsided you before the second rematch?"

"No, but I was awfully close in our first rematch. The first match we had went out well, until her damn Kyogre of hers dominated my remaining Pokemon and after her Kyogre fainted my Hydreigon, I was like "Great. There goes my 11th battle winning streak. Now I gotta start over and start another winning streak," because I was doing great at the beginning of my journey and Misty fucked it up. It wasn't her fault, though."

Brandon patted May's left shoulder, and May blushed a little. "Sounds like you're the only trainer that can handle her, which is good news."

"I won't call it good news, but I would call it sheer luck. Someone other than myself will get lucky for beating Misty. Just watch."

Brandon stopped patting May's shoulder, but May remain her hand on his chest. "I hope so," Brandon look at May's hand, noticing that she travel it down to his stomach and smiled as know what May was going on do. May reached towards his crotch as she squeezed it afterwards, pressuring her warm hand on it, giving Brandon some enjoyment with her sexual move as he blushed.

He look at her, seeing her looking at him as she slowly licked her lips in circles. May let out a small breath from her mouth, saying, "Want me to suck your cock, baby?" She cooed, pressuring Brandon's cock a bit harder. He replied, "Yes." May got off his crotch, touching the top of his pants to unbutton it and unzipped it with her other hand. Locking her eyes directly at Brandon's pants, she pulled them down, which revealed his underwear.

May licked her lips again as she pull Brandon's underwear down, seeing Brandon's erected dick. She rubbed it, feeling the brainer's dick hard wood as she blushed heavily. "Oh, your dick's happy, just like I wanted."

May kneeled on the ground as she reach towards Brandon's dick, sliding her head to his dick as she opened her mouth to put it in and locked it with her lips surrounding the hard thing. She stroke back and forth, giving Brandon's dick a nice pleasure as he release a moan.

"Suck it faster," he requested, wanting to cum in May's mouth, so she can taste and swallow it at the same time. The trainer touched May's soft hair, and rubbed it afterwards. "Your hair feels soft, like a fluffy pillow."

"Ah..." he gasped, feeling May's hand giving his balls a slight squeeze and noticed that May had her backpack on the ground, and May remain fast on his prick as he requested earlier. "Oh, May..."

May worked on the brainer's penis like the dirty girl she was, enjoying the taste of it as she made loud slurping noises. The girl tightened Brandon's balls harder, making him gasp again, albeit louder.

"You're getting close, May," Brandon could feel his sperm reaching the top half of his dick, but not near his dick hole. After a few more strokes from May, the sperm reached the top of Brandon's dick and Brandon says, "Here I come, May," The sperm finally reach out of the dick hole as it shoots in May's mouth, and May slide her mouth off his dick as she enjoys a tasty treat.

"Oh, that felt great," Brandon commented as he stopped rubbing and touching May's soft hair, and May let go of his balls as she got up.

"So nutritious and hot like always," May was busy enjoying the taste of Brandon's sperm. Seconds later, she swallowed it, feeling it sliding down her throat, and Brandon wore his underwear and pants back on. As she took a tip from her toe, she kissed Brandon's cheek, with it being so warm on her lips. She stopped it seconds later as she put her foot on the floor.

"Bye, Brandon. Take care," May said, turning around to face the exit as grabbed her backpack off the floor, and head towards it with Hydreigon as Brandon wave good-bye to them.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this story lately.

Chapter 23

"I haven't checked this building yet. Let's see who's in it. I hope it's a chick." May walked inside the building and saw a beautiful girl with short hair. It was Anabel. May smiled, saying, "You're a Battle Frontier trainer, right?"

"I am, and my name's Anabel."

May came closer to Anabel, and the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Anabel. I'm May," May and Anabel let go of each other's hands, and May moved back. "Wanna battle me?"

"Boy, would I? I love Pokemon battles. I have a deep fetish for it. I was hoping for someone to come here to ask me to battle them, and my wish became true. Let's do this."

May and Anabel released their Pokemon in battle. Anabel released a shiny Dragonite holding a Life Orb, and May had Hydreigon out in battle.

"Boost your attack and speed stat with Dragon Dance, Dragonite!"

"KO him with Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!"

The brutal Pokemon unleashed tons of comets from the ceiling, pinning Dragonite on the floor. The Dragonite was unable to continue.

"Looks like your Hydreigon scored a critical hit on my Dragonite, since Multi Scale nullifies it."

"Imagine if it didn't. I would be totally pissed off, since Multi Scale is undoubtedly the most annoying ability ever, next to Pressure."

"Yeah, I find a Pokemon with Pressure annoying myself, especially a freaking Dusclops with an Eviolite... Ugh... I hate those things. Even my Dark-type Pokemon had trouble with them. Speaking of which, I'm gonna use it in battle next. Go, Tyranitar!" Anabel threw another pokeball on the ground, entering Tyranitar in battle. The Tyranitar had a Choice Band on him. "Stone Edge!"

"Come back, Hydreigon!"

May put Hydreigon back in her pokeball and entered Swampert in battle. The Tyranitar threw several sharp stones at Swampert, giving him damage from the medium range.

"So cheap, you. Use Stone Edge again, T-tar!"

"Smash her with Earthquake, Swampert!"

The Tyranitar used Stone Edge again, giving him the same damage range like before. The Swampert then slapped the ground hard with both his hands, shaking it. The Tyranitar collapsed, being knocked out from the Ground-type move.

Anabel sighed. "Great, another critical hit... Go, Ferrothorn!" The purple-haired beauty let out Ferrothorn from her pokeball.

May put Swampert back in his pokeball, and Anabel yelled out Gyro Ball after May put Heracross in battle. The Ferrothorn tackled Heracross with a high-speed spin, crashing him towards a wall.

"Oooh... smart strategy right there, Anabel," May's Heracross came back to her, and May yelled out, "Close Combat!"

"Go with another Gyro Ball!"

The Singlehorn Pokemon assaulted Ferrothorn with both his fists, pounding her repeatedly. After the beat down from Heracross, Ferrothorn got knocked out. Heracross did too, due to the contact he made on Ferrothorn. And she had a Rocky Helmet on her head, too.

"That's okay. At least your Heracross got knocked out, too." Anabel freed Ninetales out of her pokeball, and the fox Pokemon activated her ability, Drought.

"Go, Gyarados!" May entered her atrocious Pokemon in battle, and screamed out, "Dragon Dance!"

"Try to burn Gyarados with Fire Blast!"

Dancing vigorously, the Gyarados boosted his attack and speed stat. The Ninetales spat out fire at Gyarados, and the Gyarados suffered fairly decent damage.

May pointed her finger at Ninetales. "Now use Brave Bird on Ninetales!"

"You did good, Ninetales! Come back!" Anabel put Ninetales back in her pokeball and released Skarmory. The Gyarados charged at Skarmory from a low altitude, exposing her weak spot. "Attack Gyarados with Brave Bird!"

"Aqua Tail, Gyarados!"

The Gyarados swung his tail towards Skarmory, colliding the Steel-type towards Anabel. "Damn it, not again..." Anabel cursed, because her body couldn't take much of Skarmory's. "I need a little help here..."

May rushed her way to Anabel and pushed the Skarmory off her. She then grabbed Anabel's hand, lifting her. Anabel smiled. "Thanks, May."

"No problem, Anabel. Let's finish our battle, shall we?"

The girls moved back to their spots, and Anabel let out her fifth Pokemon in battle. It was a shiny Jolteon. "Earthquake, Gyarados!"

"Protect!"

The Jolteon used a shield to protect herself from Gyarados' incoming Earthquake, and it worked. The Toxic Orb she was holding activated, which increased her speed twice.

"Now KO him with Thunderbolt, Jolteon!"

"Earthquake again, Gyarados!"

The Jolteon sparks a vicked Thunderbolt at Gyarados, knocking him out. May asked, "Let me guess, your Jolteon has Quick Feet, right?"

"Correct."

"So, that's why your Jolteon had a Toxic Orb... Damn it..."

"You forgot its Dream World ability at first, huh?"

"Yes, and I thought you were using that Toxic Orb for fun, too. If I'd known better, I would've told Gyarados to use Dragon Dance while Jolteon uses Protect."

"Even if you told your Gyarados to use Dragon Dance again, Jolteon will outrun it regardless."

"Hmmm... you're right about that, since Jolteon has a ridiculously high-speed stat, and Gyarados' is average at best. Anyway, let's see if Jolteon can handle Swampert!" Swampert was back in battle after May brung it back out. "Earthquake, Swampert!"

"Hidden Power (Grass), Jolteon!"

The Lightning Pokemon smacked Swampert with Hidden Power, and the Swampert couldn't move, being knocked out cold. May laughed softly. "Never mind, Anabel. Go, Beautifly!" May put Beautifly in the battlefield. "Bug Buzz, Beautifly!"

"Try to paralyze her with Thunderbolt!"

The Jolteon used another Thunderbolt, draining Beautifly's HP down to one. The Beautifly then screeched loudly with a horrified buzz, delivering a ton of damage to Jolteon.

"T-bolt again, Jolteon!"

"Bug Buzz!"

Jolteon zapped her opponent with the same move, knocking her unconscious. "You did good, Beautifly. Go, Weavile!" May freed Weavile out of her pokeball. "Ice Shard to the KO, Weavile!"

"Go with another T-bolt!"

The Weavile hurled a chunk of ice at Jolteon, and Jolteon was unable to continue battling. "Only one more to use... Go, Ninetales!" Anabel brought her Ninetales back in battle. "Scorch Weavile with Fire Blast, Ninetales!"

"Night Slash that Ninetales!"

The Weavile slashed Ninetales with her sharp claw, KOing her. Anabel laughed. Moments later, she stopped. "Wow, May. What a great battle we had. I'm looking forward for a rematch, that is if you feel like it."

"I'd love to battle you again, Anabel, but not now," May and Anabel put all their Pokemon back in their pokeballs, and May came closer to Anabel, shaking her hair a bit. "You feel like doing something else, baby?" May cooed, her hand rubbing Anabel's left cheek, and the two blushed.

"Yes," Anabel placed her left hand on May's ass, squeezing it a little. She rubbed May's crotch from the outside, too, and May enjoyed it. "Your ass feels good, sweetie. Turn around and bend down for me."

"As you wish," the girls got off each other, and May turned around. Bending down, May pulled her shorts and panties on the floor, exposing her bare ass to Anabel.

"Such a nice ass you have, May." Anabel rubbed it on the left, getting all excited. Moving towards the asshole, she licked it and May moaned. Anabel worked her tongue in May's asshole, despite the awful taste. Touching May's ass on the right, she squeezed it with both her hands, handling May's nice ass as much as she can. "Oh, that feels so good," May felt that wet tongue of Anabel's rimming her anus deeply, and she loved it.

The younger trainer let out a slight gasp, feeling Anabel's hand slapping her ass. As she resumed squeezing May's ass, she briefly traveled her other hand to May's pussy and rubbed it. "That's it, baby... rub that dirty cunt..." May circled her own lips, reaching to her left nipple and pinched it on the outside. "Oh, Anabel..."

A minute later, Anabel got off May, and May turned around. She gave the trainer that cute look of hers, being all horny. Gently pushing Anabel down, May took her pants off by pulling them down. She did the same to Anabel's panties, revealing the older's girls pussy. Licking her lips again, May moved closer to Anabel's pussy, and Anabel spread her legs. Covering her mouth on the vagina, she went deep with her tongue and licked it, making Anabel moan.

"Oh, May..." Anabel looking at May, cracking a smile. Touching one of Anabel's sides, May caressed it. She then nuzzled Anabel's asshole, pleasuring it smoothly. "Don't stop, May..." Anabel begged May not to stop, but she knew that May wouldn't, as she could tell by that look on May's eyes.

Several minutes later, May continued to give Anabel her all, had Anabel told her to keep going earlier. "You can let go now, May..." Anabel finally told May to put an end to the licking and fingering, and she did. Getting up, the girls put their stuff back on. Fondling on Anabel's smaller ass, the May moved her face closer to Anabel's, and the two shared a kiss.

The two shared a tongue kiss, wrestling each other's tongues in random directions. May's bigger breasts pressed deeply to Anabel's chest, and both moaned as the tongue kiss lengthened. The girls finally broke their kiss, which lasted eight minutes. Getting off Anabel's body, May grazed her soft hair.

"I should get going, Anabel."

"Okay, May."

Facing away from Anabel, May headed her way to the exit of the building. "Wait a minute," May turned around, seeing Anabel's pretty face again. "Are there more Battle Frontier trainers in this island? I've already faced four of them, and they are all male."

"There are two left, and both are female. They are also a couple, which is fucking hot as hell."

"That's great. Bye, Anabel."

"Bye, May," Anabel waved good-bye as May walked out of her edifice.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Now that I got my Pokemon healed, it's time to find the final battle frontiers," May searched a for a building she haven't been in. Moments later, she saw one she haven't entered yet, saying, "There it is," May rushed her way in the building. Inside, she saw naked two girls, Lucy and Greta, making out. May licked her lips as she moved closer to them. "Mind if I battle both of you?" May asked, distracting the girls.

They smiled and said, "Sure."

"That's great. Let's begin, shall we?" May moved back away from the two and the couple went in their pants to grab all their pokeballs. "By the way, what are you names? I'm May."

"I'm Lucy."

"And I'm Greta."

"Ah, ok then," May said.

Lucy released a shiny Milotic holding Leftovers and Greta released a Machamp with a Choice Scarf. May released Heracross and Gyarados, saying, "Use Swords Dance, Heracross! Attack Machamp with Brave Bird, Gyarados!"

"Hit Gyarados using Stone Edge, Machamp!"

"Burn Gyarados with Scald, Milotic!"

The Machamp threw several stones at Gyarados, giving her a good amount of damage. The Gyarados retaliated as he struck Machamp from a low altitude, knocking him out, and Heracross used Swords Dance to sharply boost his attack stat. The Milotic attacked Gyarados with Scald, which didn't do much damage.

"Go, Hitmonlee!" Greta put Hitmonlee in battle, then yelled, "Knock out Gyarados with Fake Out!"

"Rest, Milotic!"

"Assault Milotic with Close Combat, Heracross!" "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!"

The Hitmonlee clapped Gyarados' face with his hands, knocking him out. Heracross rushed closer to Milotic and punched her many times. After the brutal assault, Milotic used Rest, restoring most of her health.

"You can do this, Beautifly!" May entered the butterfly in battle.

"Use Sleep Talk, Milotic!"

"Smack Beautifly with Stone Edge, Hitmonlee!"

"Use Close Combat on Milotic again, Heracross and hit Hitmonlee with Air Slash, Beautifly!"

The Hitmonlee attacked Beautifly with Stone Edge, activating her Focus Sash. Heracross assaulted Milotic again with the same move, but Milotic didn't faint and it annoyed May. Beautifly sliced Hitmonlee and she knocked it out. The Milotic used Sleep Talk and she used Scald on Heracross, exposing his weak spot and burned him. Being affected from his burn condition, the Heracross dropped on the ground and he was unable to move.

"What the fuck was that shit?! That wasn't a knock out! It's complete nonsense! Ugh... Whatever!" May scolded. She was getting heated up.

"Stay calm, May," Greta released a Lucario holding a Life Orb and May aggressively threw one of her pokeballs on the ground. Hydreigon came out of it.

"SMASH MILOTIC WITH DARK PULSE! HIT LUCARIO WITH HIDDEN POWER, BEAUTIFlY!"

"Knock Beautifly out with Extremespeed, Lucario!"

"Sleep Talk again!"

The brutal Pokemon unleashed a horrible aura towards Milotic, knocking her out, and Lucario smacked Beautifly with quick speed. The Beautifly was unable to move and May scoffed.

"Whatever. Go, Weavile!" May put Weavile in battle and Lucy released Seviper with a Choice Scarf.

"Faint Hydreigon with Superpower, Seviper!"

"Attack Weavile with Extremespeed!"

"Try to knock out Seviper with Earth Power, Hydreigon, and send Lucario to his grave with Low Kick, Weavile!"

The Lucario made a quick tackle on Weavile and Weavile retaliated with Low Kick, knocking Lucario out. The Seviper crushed Hydreigon with Superpower, but didn't knock her out. The Hydreigon smashed her opponent with Earth Power and she was unable to continue.

"Only one Pokemon remaining... Go, Genesect!" Lucy released her powerful Genesect and yelled, "Faint Hydreigon with Bug Buzz!"

"Use Fire Blast, Hydreigon, and use Low Kick, Weavile!"

The Genesect screeched loudly towards Hydreigon, lowering all her health points, which knocked her out. The Weavile kicked Genesect with two of her feet, but that didn't help her.

"Go, Swampert!" May entered Swampert in battle, yelling, "Earthquake, Swampert! Use Low Kick again, Weavile!"

"Now faint Weavile with the same move you used before!"

Again, the Weavile attacked the legendary Pokemon with a Low Kick. The Bug Pokemon retaliated with a horrible buzzing screech, knocking Weavile out, and Swampert slapped his hands on the ground to create an Earthquake.

"Try to expose his weak spot with Bug Buzz, Genesect!"

"Use Earthquake one more time!"

Getting attacked by Genesect's Bug Buzz, the Swampert suffered tremendous damage, but he was still able to battle. The Swampert used Earthquake again and Genesect fell on the ground, being unable to move. May jumped with joy, cheering with her Swampert.

Greta patted Lucy's shoulder and said, "You tried your best, Lucy.

"Yeah, I know. We gotta give May loads of credit for beating us."

May stopped celebrated and rushed closer to the couple. "That was an epic battle, guys. I got all fired up when it got intense. I'm looking forward for a rematch."

"Agreed. It was epic and we went down the wire," Lucy said.

"Lucy and I will own your ass in our rematch, May. Just watch."

"We'll see once we battle again, Greta," May said, and turned her attention to all her Pokemon. She put them back in their pokeballs. Lucy and Greta did the same to their Pokemon.

The lovebirds faced May and Lucy said, "Would you like to stay here and watch us have sex?"

"Sure, Lucy."

"We'll entertain you, May," Greta said. She looked at Lucy and the two kissed their lips. Closing their own eyes, they groped each other's asses, moaning. Lucy slowly laid on the floor and Greta joined her with their share of kiss. The two goosed each other's breasts.

May crawled a bit closer to the girls and said, "God, this is so hot."

Creeping her hand closer to Greta's ass crack, Lucy fingered her asshole and traveled her other hand to reach the neck, rubbing it. A few thrusts later, Lucy tipped her hands to Greta's pussy and rubbed it. Seconds later, she fingered it. Greta caressed Lucy's beautiful hair and rubbed her cheek.

Several minutes passed, and the two got off each other. Sitting down, the two spread their legs and touched each other's pussies, scissoring together. They moaned again and it was a bit louder.

"Fuck, man. This is super hot," May commented, reaching her hand in her panties and masturbated. "Cum for me..." May accented softly.

Another several minutes passed as Lucy and Greta finally came. May stopped masturbating and got up. "I think I've seen enough, guys. I'll come back here again for our rematch. See ya."

"Bye, May," Lucy and Greta said in unison, watching May leaving their building. The two then resumed their fun, making out.

Minutes later, May arrived back in their own island and saw Misty coming up to her. The two smiled at one another and May said, "I'm back, sweetie."

"How was the Battle Frontier, beautiful?"

"It was great, Misty."

"Glad you liked it. But anyway, you thought about going for a walk?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Let's head north."

May and Misty headed north. They kept walking in the same direction as time passed on. They then stopped, seeing two nerds coming up to them, holding each other hands like a couple.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Are you two new here? I haven't seen any of you before," May asked the two nerds. She had met every person she saw during her fantastic adventure, including the beautiful Misty, but not the couple.

"Yes," both replied in unison. One was Fennel, a scientific genius, and the other was Bianca, a blonde. Both wore glasses, too.

"I'm Fennel," Fennel introduced herself to May and Misty.

"And I'm Bianca. We're from Unova," Bianca said.

"You two are from Unova, huh? That's nice. I've been to Unova since last year and it was great," Misty said. Not only did she enjoyed herself there, but she also owned every trainer with her broken Pokemon, especially Kyogre. "I'm Misty, by the way, and I'm from Kanto."

"I'm May, and I live here in his region," May said.

"Nice to meet you two," Fennel said.

"Here's a question about the two of you. Are both of you lovers?" Misty asked.

"Of course we're lovers, Misty," Bianca replied. "When I first laid my eyes on the most beautiful woman, Fennel, in the world, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then years later, we have sex right after I've obtained my second badge during my journey. Oh, what a day that was," Bianca said, remembering the times when she and Fennel first met and talked, thus their sexual activity to one another. She blushed and so did Fennel.

"It was, baby," Fennel said, creeping her hand closer to Bianca's ass and rubbed it. Then, she squeezed it. Wherever they go, she always touched Bianca's ass.

"Are you two lovers, too?" Bianca asked.

"We are, Bianca," May replied, then she kissed her Misty on the cheek, her hand caressing Misty's crotch.

"Why are you wearing a swimsuit, Misty?" Fennel asked.

"Because I love it, that's why. I've worn swimsuits since I was a baby. I've worn it all the time, no matter where I go," Misty replied. Misty told May the same story during their sexual intercourse in May's room.

"I see. Say, do one of you guys wanna battle my Bianca, as her first opponent in Hoenn?" Fennel asked.

"I'd love to fight her, Fennel, but I'm way too powerful. May can battle her," Misty replied.

"Okay, then. Bianca versus May it is," Fennel said, then she looked at Bianca. "Good luck, baby," Fennel kissed Bianca, then she let go of her ass.

The group moved separately, then May released her Hydreigon. Bianca let Victini out of his pokeball and yelled, "Superpower, Victini!"

"Smash him hard with Draco Meteor!"

The Victini charged Hydreigon with full force, sending her to the bushes. The Hydreigon recovered, then she unleashed a load of meteors from the sky, smacking Victini with all of them. The Victini fainted, then Bianca released another Pokemon. It was Crobat.

"Knock her out with Brave Bird, Crobat!"

"Come back, Hydreigon!" May threw Hydreigon's pokeball at her, sending her back in. She entered Swampert in battle. The Crobat attacked Swampert from a low altitude. Crobat dealt double damage thanks to the recoil from Brave Bird and the Rocky Helmet Swampert carried.

"Try to hit his weak spot with Brave Bird, Crobat!"

"Ice Beam!"

Again, the Crobat used the same move, but the Swampert didn't faint. Speaking of which, the Water-type spat a beam of ice at Crobat, knocking it out.

"Great... go, Emboar!" Bianca said, entering Emboar on the surface. "Here's a friendly reminder, May. My Emboar's Quick Claw is ridiculously broken, which mean your Pokemon will have a lot of trouble facing him," Bianca reminded. She wasn't lying, as her Emboar always dominate faster opponent with the help of his lucky Quick Claw.

"Whatever, Bianca. I can handle that thing," May said.

"Let's see if you can, May. Flare Blitz, Emboar!"

"Earthquake!"

The Emboar ignited himself, then charged at Swampert. The Swampert was unable to move. May put Hydreigon back in battle and said, "Go with Earth Power!"

"Hit her hard with Hammer Arm, Emboar!"

Feeling the Quick Claw's activation, the Emboar swinged his opponent with his heavy fist. The Hydreigon passed out. "Wow..." Misty said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Bianca!" Fennel exclaimed.

May scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That was complete horse shit, but whatever."

May choose Beautifly to face Emboar, then said, "Air Slash!"

"Try to burn her with Flare Blitz!"

The Quick Claw activated again as Emboar attacked Beautifly first, leaving a burnt mark. The Beautifly retaliated with Air Slash, but missed. Seconds later, the Beautifly collapsed as a result of a knockout.

"OH, COME ON! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT!?" May screamed.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Bianca. You're a cheap trainer, just like I am with a Kyogre and other powerful Pokemon I have. Just ask May and other trainers I've victimized," Misty said.

"It's true, guys. She'd victimized me during our first battle against each other and our rematch, but I had her sexy ass during our second rematch. What a great victory that was. Anyway, let us continue this," May said. She entered Heracross in battle and said, "Close Combat, Heraccross!"

"Use another Flare Blitz!"

Heracross rushed towards and assaulted her with thrown punches. Emboar couldn't move as he got knocked out and Bianca frowned. "Oh, man. Now my wrecking machine got blacked out."

"Way to go, Heracross!" Misty clapped.

"Who's next, Bianca?" May asked.

"THIS!" Bianca revealed Liepard to the girls, then said, "RETURN, LIEPARD!"

"Go for Close Combat again, Heracross!"

The Liepard tackled her charging foe, which lead to a knockout. "Take that, May!" Bianca said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your Pokemon fainted mine. So what? I have a few left to use anyway," May said, then she released Weavile. "Low Kick!"

"Return!"

Weavile kicked Liepard with both of her knees, then Liepard fainted. "YES!" May exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"Okay... Go, Unfezant!" Bianca let Kabutops out of its pokeball and said, "Stone Edge, Kabutops!"

"Low Kick, Weavile!"

Weavile used the same move she used before, but the Kabutops survived it. Kabutops threw several stones at Weavile and it got rid of her for good. "Don't disappoint me, Gyarados!" May sent her final Pokemon, Gyarados, in battle and said, "Earthquake!"

"Stone Edge!"

Dodging the incoming stones from Kabutops, the Gyarados slammed its tail on the ground and Kabutops fainted. "Only one more to use..." Bianca said, sending her Unfezant in battle.

"Return, Unfezant!"

"Brave Bird, Gyarados!"

The Unfezant struck Gyarados with its head, then the Gyarados battered Unfezant with a swift strike. Unfezant fainted, meaning that May was victorious and Bianca was the loser. Moving closer to May, Bianca said, "Great battle, May. It was fun."

"Agreed," May said, she and Bianca shook each other's hands. Fennel and Misty did to same, too.

"Our girls did good, huh?" Misty asked.

"They sure did," Fennel replied. The groups stopped, then Fennel patted Bianca's ass and said, "Wanna watch me and Bianca make out, guys?"

"Sure."

Laying on the ground together, Fennel and Bianca make out. Again, Fennel touched Bianca's hands, this time with both of her hands. Caressing Fennel's left jaw, Bianca reached to her hair and rubbed it. Both moaned, their minds popped crazy like firecrackers, and their breasts goosed each other too. They then closed their eyes. This was their fifth make out session ever since they got here: one at an empty house in Mossdeep City, a route, another route, a hot spa in Lavaridge Town, and here. Ever since their special relationship started, they've been going at it like this from time to time, being over-obsessed on one another.

Watching the kiss from the Unovians, Misty and May are holding each other's shoulder, smiling brightly. They looked at each other, then they looked at the Unovians again.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Misty and May are heading to a route being close to Mauville City. Two women, Erika and Sabrina, walked towards them. Misty smiled.

"Guys! So glad you showed up. I want to introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend, May," Misty said. Slapping May's ass, she said, "May, this is Erika and Sabrina, two friends of mine. Like myself, they're from Kanto."

"Nice to meet you two," May said. "You both wanna battle me?"

"Are you sure about that, May? They're ridiculously tough as I am," Misty asked.

"Yeah, baby," May replied.

Erika and Sabrina whispered to each other. Then, they looked at May and Erika said, "We'll battle you, May."

"Okay, Erika. Let me heal my Pokemon first before we get this shit started," May said. She healed her Pokemon. Then, she and Misty moved inches away from Sabrina and Erika. May released Hydreigon and Erika took Sceptile out of her pokeball. May yelled, "Faint her with Fire Blast!"

"Focus Blast!"

The Sceptile unleashed mental power at Hydreigon, but it missed. The brutal Pokemon spat fire at Sceptile and it knocked her out. Erika used Abomasnow next in battle and she ordered her to use Blizzard.

"Fire Blast again, Hydreigon!"

Thanks to the Choice Scarf she was holding, Abomasnow attacked Hydreigon first using a chunk of snow. Hydreigon was unable to battle.

"Go, Weavile!"

May threw her pokeball on the ground to get Weavile out of it. Erika put Abomasnow back inside her pokeball. May told Weavile to use Ice Punch after Erika released a new Pokemon. It was Ferrothorn. Weavile struck an icy punch at her, which didn't do much. She also suffered a bit of damage thanks to Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs.

"Low Kick, Weavile!"

"Gyro Ball, Ferrothorn!"

Low kicking Ferrothorn, she took more damage from her Iron Barbs. Even worse, the Ferrothorn survived the Fighting-type move. Now the Steel-type retaliated with Gyro Ball, blasting Weavile towards May. She couldn't move.

"Wow..." May said. She entered Heracross in the field. "Megahorn that Ferrothorn!"

"Use Gyro Ball again, Ferrothorn!"

Heracross tackled his opponent using his horn and she fainted. Like Weavile, he took damage from Ferrothorn's barbs.

"Wreck havoc, Shaymin!" Erika sent Shaymin out to battle. She told her to assault Heracross with Air Slash. May demanded Heracross to crack Shaymin with Stone Edge. The Shaymin sliced Heracross' body, knocking him down. He was unable to move.

"Go, Gyarados!"

The Gyarados came out of her pokeball after May threw it on the ground. She used Dragon Dance under May's orders after Erika told her Shaymin to flinch Gyarados with Air Slash and she did, but didn't flinch Gyarados.

"Now go with Brave Bird!" May said.

"Air Slash!"

The Gyarados charged at Shaymin from a low altitude. Now Erika used Whimsicott to fight Gyarados.

"Brave Bird!"

"Memento!"

The Whimsicott lowered the Gyarados' offenses, plus she fainted.

"Damn! Smart strategy right there!" May said.

"Why thanks for the compliment, May. Prepare to face this!" Erika said. She released Tangrowth.

"Dragon Dance, Gyarados!"

"Strike him with Power Whip!"

The Gyarados boosted his attack and speed stat again before Tangrowth whipped him. Falling down, the Gyarados was unable to continue. Squeezing her hands, May stomped her feet. "Damn! Why did that had to happen!?" May said. Swampert was the next Pokemon she used. She said, "Ice Beam!", and Erika told Tangrowth to use Power Whip again. The Swmapert spat a beam of ice towards Tangrowth. Much to May's luck, the Tangrowth blacked out.

"You're my only hope, Abomasnow!" Erika sent Abomasnow back in battle.

"Ice Beam!"

"Blizzard!"

May cursed. The Abomasnow used Blizzard on Swampert, freezing him. "Good, Abomasnow! Now use it again!"

"Thaw out of there, damn it, and use Ice Beam!"

Getting hit by Blizzard for the second time, the Swampert unthawed and couldn't move.

"I better now get screwed by this!" May said, using Beautifly as her last Pokemon. "Bug Buzz!"

"Try to freeze it with Blizzard!"

The Abomasnow assaulted the Flying-type with Blizzard, but didn't freeze her. It surprised Erika. The Beautifly screeched towards Abomasnow. The Ice-type collapsed and could not move.

"Jesus fucking christ, Erika! Misty was right about you! You are tough! Had it not been for that freaking Whimsicott lowering my Gyarados' attack stat, it would've been easier to beat you! Good battle, by the way. It was fun," May said.

"Indeed," Erika said. She and May put their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. "Let us see if Sabrina can handle your Pokemon."

"I hope I can win against her," May said.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After seeing May healing and reviving her blacked out Pokemon while putting a few items on them, Sabrina released one of her Psychic-type Pokemon. It was Alakazam. May sent Weavile out to battle and she yelled, "Night Slash!"

"Hit her hard with Focus Blast, Alakazam!"

Doing as told, the Dark-type rushed towards her foe to slash him. Thanks to the Focus Sash the Alakazam was holding, he was able to unleash his mental power towards Weavile. It missed, due to Focus Blast's terribly accuracy.

"Nice, Weavile! Use Night Slash again!"

"Come back, Alakazam!" Sabrina said, she threw her pokeball at Alakazam before putting another Pokemon in battle. That Pokemon was Bronzong. Weavile, again, used the same move, but she did it towards a different opponent. It didn't do much damage, since Bronzong's nature was Relaxed.

"Gyro Ball, Bronzong!"

"Now use Low Kick!"

The Weavile low kicked her opponent using both of her feet. Even if Low Kick did more damage than Night Slash against Bronzong due to its weight, its health didn't reach below 40%. Now the Bronzong retaliated with a high-speed tackle, and it knocked Weavile out.

"Damn! Go, Beautifly!" May said, and she put Beautifly in battle.

"Try to knock it out with Bug Buzz!"

"Use another Gyro Ball, Bronzong!"

The butterfly screeched loudly towards Bronzong, and it passed out. Sabrina's next Pokemon was a shiny Mewtwo, and she ordered, "Thunderbolt, Mewtwo, and try to paralyze it!"

"Bug Buzz, Beautifly!"

The legendary Pokemon zapped its opponent using a wicked Thunderbolt, but no paralysis effect happened. After the Beautifly fought back with Bug Buzz, the Mewtwo collapsed as it blacked out.

"Wow, two critical hits in a row..." Sabrina said. She put Alakazam back in battle.

"Bug Buzz!"

"Psychic!"

The Alakazam attacked first before Beautifly could, and she collided on the ground. She couldn't move. "Go, Hydreigon!" May sent Hydreigon out to fight. "Dark Pulse, Hydreigon!"

"Hit her with Focus Blast!"

The brutal Pokemon released a horrible aura towards Alakazam, and it knocked him out. After throwing another pokeball to get Wobbuffet out of there, she ordered, "Destiny Bond, Wobbuffet!"

"Try to go for her weak spot with Dark Pulse!"

After getting smashed by Dark Pulse, the Wobbuffet unleashed a dark blob towards her opponent. "Damn. At least Sabrina will have two Pokemon left to use. Dark Pulse again, Hydreigon!"

"Go with another Destiny Bond!"

As the Hydreigon assaulted Wobbuffet again with the same move, she suddenly fell on the ground and could not move. Next up was Mew from Sabrina and Heracross from May.

"Shred it hard with Megahorn!"

"Psychic, Mew, and dodge that Heracross' Megahorn if you can!"

Feeling the effects from his Choice Scarf, the Heracross charged at Mew fast before stabbing her with his horn.

"GO, LUGIA!" Sabrina yelled, releasing Lugia. It was the last Pokemon Sabrina have and it looked tough. And not to mention that its nature was Bold. "Aeroblast!"

"Megahorn, again!"

The Heracross laid an assault on Lugia using his powerful horn, before Lugia retaliated with Aeroblast. May sent Gyarados out, and she said, "Dragon Dance!"

"Aeroblast!"

After watching the Gyarados boosted his Attack and Speed stats, the Lugia hit her with Aeroblast. "Now use Brave Bird!"

"Aeroblast!"

The Gyarados struck its body towards Lugia from a low altitude. Lugia unleashed another Aeroblast, causing Gyarados to get knocked out. "And I have one more to use, too. Damn," May said.

"You can do it, May!" Misty said, cheering for her May.

"Beat her, Sabrina!" Erika said.

After May released Swampert, May and Sabrina spoke to the their Pokemon at the same time to attack the other. Lugia went first as he used Aeroblast on Swampert, then Swampert spat a beam of ice at the Psychic-type. The Lugia couldn't take more hits as he finally got blacked out.

"Shit, Sabrina! It took three hits from Megahorn, a boosted Brave Bird, and an Ice Beam to put Lugia down. Thank god I didn't lose. Great battle, by the way."

"It was. And yeah, Lugia's a tough beast to take down," Sabrina said. She and May put all of their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs, and Misty walked towards May to grab her ass.

"Wait a minute! Tomorrow's my birthday! I almost forgot about it," May said.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, huh? Nice. "Do you need me to buy a birthday present?"

Turning around to face her Misty, May replied, "You don't have to, because my present is you."

"Oh, May," Misty said. Now they shared a kiss.

"Awww..." Erika and Sabrina said in unison.

A minute later, the girls broke their kiss. Looking at Erika and Sabrina, she asked, "Wanna come to my birthday, guys?"

"No thanks. I'm not much of a party person," Sabrina replied.

"Same," Erika replied, too. "We gotta go, guys. We'll meet again."

"Okay. Take care," May said.

"You too," Sabrina and Erika said. They left, leaving May and Misty behind.

"So who are you gonna invite, sweetie?" Misty asked sweetly.

"The ones I fought in battle," May replied. "I'll tell them not to give me a present."

"Why?"

"Because I want them to make me the greatest present for me, while staying at my house," May replied.

"Ah... I know what you mean," Misty said.

"It's gonna be fun, just watch," May said.

End of Chapter 27 (Last chapter coming up, but I'll make it fun)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day, a few people went inside May's house for the party. Those people are Roxanne, Winona, Flannery, and Liza, the last trainers coming in. The ones that were already inside is Misty, Brendan, Wally, Brawly, Juan, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, Noland, Brandon, Spenser, Tucker, Anabel, Lucy, and Greta. Her parents weren't here because they were out hanging around inside Mossdeep's museum.

As for the rest, Wattson could not make it because he promised a few trainers to battle them today, Tate didn't want to go because he obviously knew what May was planning to do, especially since Flannery and Liza accepted May's invitations, Fennel and Bianca told May no thanks, Maxie and Archie weren't huge fans of parties, and Shelly and Courtney remained on the same spot, the one they were laying on each other when May first saw them.

After a while, Drake, with Glacia and Phoebe, came up to May and said, "It was fun being here, May. We'll see you later."

"Okay, guys. Take care," May said.

"You too," the Elite Four trainers said together as they went outside. Before the party, Drake reconciled with Phoebe and Glacia, apologizing to them after telling the girls to shut up before his battle with May.

"I should go too, May," Spenser said.

"Bye, Spenser. Stay safe," May said, waving good-bye as Spenser walked out of May's house.

Touching her May's shoulders, Misty asked, "Are you ready for this, May?"

"Yes," May replied. Turning her attention to her guests, she put two of her fingers inside her mouth and whistled, distracting them. "Now it's time to give me a big present. Which is..."

"An orgy!" Misty said, finishing May's sentence for her.

"Show me what you guys can do," May said.

All agreed to give May her present as they removed their own clothes, exposing their naked bodies. "This is gonna be fun," Liza said.

"And sexy," Flannery said, gently laying Liza on the floor. Then, she spread Liza's legs as she reached closer to her cunt, sticking her tongue as she began licked it. Liza started moaning. Brendan mouthed Liza's nipple while Wally did the other one, then they began working their tongues on the nipples as Sidney put his cock deep inside Liza's mouth. Now he moved his hips as if he was fucking her pussy.

Behind Flannery's nice ass, Juan plunged his cock inside her cunt, slapping both of her waists with his hands as he moved his hips. After Noland laid on the floor, Anabel sat on his dick before laying on top of him. That was not it, though, as Tucker's cock took a visit inside Anabel's anus while Brandon's did her mouth. The male brainers then moved their hips simultaneously and Anabel closed her eyes, moaning as she loved the feeling from her ass and cunt.

Lucy and Greta were already making out on the floor after Flannery, Liza, Brendan, Wally, Sidney, and Juan got started. Lucy was grabbing Greta's ass while Greta was rubbing her cheek. They had their breasts goosing each other and their eyes closed too.

And finally, Brawly was holding Roxanne's arms as he thrust her ass, while Winona's licked her cunt deep. "That's right, guys. Work those love holes," Roxanne said, moaning too as she rubbed that soft hair of Winona and Winona was looking at her with those cute eyes.

"Lovely, isn't it?" May asked.

"It is, baby," Misty said, also moaning as she caressed her own cunt, feeling horny. A minute after Misty ended it, she put her fingers inside May's mouth and May swirled her tongue all over it.

"Oh, your tongue tickles," Misty said, laughing.

After Brandon's cock ejaculated inside Anabel's mouth, Tucker and Noland ending their thrusting. Then, Noland joined Tucker to stroke their cocks near Anabal's ass as she was busy tasting Brandon's love goo. Seconds later, they filled her ass with their sperm.

Sidney's cock inside Liza's mouth ejaculated too as Brendan and Wally let go of her nipples. Also, Liza's love juices splattered on Flannery's beautiful face and Juan's banging on Flannery's cunt came to an end. After getting on top of her Liza, Flannery attacked Liza's tongue with hers so both can share Sidney's sperm.

"So hot," Sidney said, putting his clothes back on.

"Agreed," Brendan, Wally, and Juan agreed in unison, also putting their clothes back on as Anabel and the male Battle Frontier trainers did the same.

Roxanne told Brawly and Winona to stop and they did. Then, the Gym Leaders turned their attention to Brawly cock, licking their tongues around it to release his sperm. After it did, Roxanne and Winona shared it as they laid on the floor together and make out.

Lucy and Greta ended theirs, then they, and Brawly, put their clothes on before Flannery and Liza did. The leaves Roxanne and Winona being the only ones naked and doing something amazing for May.

Many minutes later, the guests left May's house. They had a great time, especially Roxanne and Winona. And by the look on the Gym Leaders faces, they wanted more from one another.

Closing the door, May looked at Misty and asked, "Epic party, wasn't it?"

"It was. In fact, it's arguably the best party I've been to," Misty replied. "Say, you wanna go upstairs to have sex?"

"Sure, my love," May replied, touching Misty's shoulder with her hand. Now they're heading upstairs to have some fun.

The End


End file.
